


The shades of blue

by BlueBun27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Awkward Dates, Blue is protective, Blue wants to be loved, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Identity Swap, Jumanji was an amazing movie, Liam is best boi, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papy is immature, Papyrus is playing matchmaker, Papyrus is still a good boy, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Red is a loveable jerk, Shes trying to get over sans, Underswap sans/ reader - Freeform, there will be a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBun27/pseuds/BlueBun27
Summary: The color symbolized alot of things once the monsters came to live with humanity. Blue was your favorite color. It stood for stop. It's also a reminder of your ex. Now a skeleton comes at an unstable point of your life. And thats the beginning of a crazy spiral of skeletons that don't want to leave you alone. Did I forget this guy calls himself Blue? Love and misunderstandings begin! #this will crash and burn.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 78
Kudos: 227





	1. Why so blue?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I will write because I was having a hard time writing my other fic. And i wanted to do something with undertale for a while. Please leave a comment. Simply saying papyrus the coolest or sans is magnificent, is good enough.

Walking to your favorite cafe always brought a sense of childish giddy. No bills to pay, no annoying spam will get in the way. After the bad day you've been having, it was the only solution. Opening the doors to see the staff running around trying to keep up with all the demand. 

  
  


You've accustomed to seeing this place dead after rush hour. That's probably because you use to work here for a few years, while it was still small and had only a few staff members other than herself.

At first, You had only applied and wanted to work here for a short time, enough to scrape by for a decent apartment so you could get to have a makeshift studio for commission work. But you loved the place so much that you offered to work on-call. Now you work a few shifts when they are packed. And they do now that it blew up with new customers. It grew exponentially after, the monster came into the picture. It's been thriving ever since with the diversity. 

  
  


"Is he still waiting for someone?"

"It's been over 3 hours, now pay up Stan!" 

You turn to face the waitress sitting you down. It wasn't a surprise the waiters were gossiping. But what about? You would have to ask Stacy. 

Your friend wasn't hard to find. All you need to look for was a red jacket in the sea of people. Stacy always had it on when she on manager duty. It looks like she was talking to one of the waitresses. 

After you signaled her friend to come over. She asked what was happening. Stacy looked at her and sighed.

"Would you believe there's a monster who's been waiting for his blind date to come for over 3 hours. Everyone has tried to take his order but he refuses. The waiters are a bit concerned over him" Stacey whispered. As the waiters were talking amongst each other while they for the food to come out.

It didn't surprise you to hear about him waiting. Monsters were kind and polite folk. When monsters were integrated into the city. It was overwhelming to see the culture clash. From their monster's sizes to their views on life. Their holidays were similar only celebrated on a different day. But their kind charm was what won everyone over.

It was sweet to think the guy believed in their blind date so strongly, even when that belief was misplaced. Maybe the person was prejudiced and stood him up because he was a monster. There were still a few bad people who agreed with monsters being equals. 

You asked Stacy where they placed the poor guy. Maybe you could reason with him.

She pointed to the far corner where they had a nice view of him in the booth. You looked to find a short skeleton dressed in blue, with a forced smile on his face after a waiter poured him some more water. You recalled that all too familiar face. What was your ex doing here?

"Why don't you be his date. You were gonna eat alone anyway. And you're single! So live a little" Stacy teased ignoring your body growing tense.

You turned back to Stacy giving her a look of panic. Stacy knew about your ex but why would she suggest that! This was not how you planned to see him yet. 

Sure, You've been single for over a year now after the breakup. But before you had been infatuated with a monster. A sweet and funny guy, he was your whole world but that soon crumbled down, after he broke it off out of the blew. It broke your heart to think of him. But it was in the past.

Before you could say no Stacy was already hauling you closer to the table. There was a skeleton monster sipping at some water. Your heart fell into your stomach at seeing him. He didn't look any different than the last time you saw him. Only his eye lights had stars, which was odd.

"Maybe you two could be what each other needs right now. And relax just trust me for once" Stacy sighed heavily.

You give her the biggest puppy dog eyes.

When in doubt pouting was the best solution to get out of things. Your friend stammered a bit, she squinted at the monster and sighed. 

"It's not him. I overheard the waiters and this guy goes by a different name. And who knows they might not even be related. Just try, I'll have the chef make your favorite!"

You stopped completely after hearing this. Why did food have to be your biggest weakness? So with a heavy heart, you quickly nodded and made your way to his booth.

The skeleton stiffened a bit when he saw you come closer. He was wearing a different outfit from what your ex usually wore. He wore a nice sky blue bandana on his neck. And had a dark grey jacket with a light grey shirt. His eyes were stars are he looked excited to see you come his way. You couldn't shake off the familiarity, so you used one of your ex old greets.

"Aww, why so blue. Water you think if your date sees you" you teased boldly. 

It was a shock to see his face turn so sour after a pun. The lack of words from him was all the feedback you needed. A frown formed on his face as he groaned soon after.

_"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT MY DATE! "_

His voice was a bit higher than the deep baritone your normally accustomed to. _And certainly much louder. It was nice to hear it, that you couldn't help wipe off the grin forming on your lips._

You nodded as you sat down across from him. 

"I'm sorry it was a dumb joke. Let me start again. How much does a polar bear weigh?"

He looked at you skeptically but thought it over. His answer sounded pretty logical (304lb).

"Enough to break the ice! Hi, my names y\n" 

  
  


The skeleton he let out a light chuckle, with a smile he motioned one of the staff to take their order. The rest of the staff looked relieved with the response.

He ordered the taco salad. While you picked the buffalo chicken wrap (it was to die for).

You knew the chef made the best food here. And so the date was progressing well. His name was Serif but preferred to be called Blue. You didn't mind as long as she got to hear more about him. 

Blue was truly a wonderful storyteller. When you asked him about his hometown, he would bring up stories about his adventures with his younger brother. His words practically teleported you there. And it was sweet of him to go into detail with context. He didn't make you feel left out of the story. Almost as if you were there with him the whole time. By the time the food came you were enraptured into his sentry duties and the shenanigans his brother papy did. He stopped mid-sentence and looked at you sheepishly.

" _I'M SPEAKING TOO MUCH! TELL MORE ABOUT YOU"_

It took you a bit but you smiled. This was the most you got to have someone open up to. And didn't have to do all the talking either. So it came as a surprise to hear that he wanted to hear something about her. Your mind was running blank for a bit but thankfully your brain had a mission to not fail this date for his sake. 

"Uh...I'm working two jobs while I try to become a comic book artist. It's not as good as other people. It's silly but I enjoy drawing and trying new things here and there. I've kinda lost touch a bit but uh... Yea" 

You looked down at your food mostly gone. There must be more that you could try to talk about. Normally if you talked about cooking it would last for days. Talking about recipes wasnt considered something dates wanted to hear about. And who's to say he likes to do that kind of thing? From your experience, most guys didn't like to cook. And fewer of them even knew how to prepare anything. Besides making things, you really aren't all that special. Compared to his stories. He's traveled with royalty and had a fun childhood in Snowdin. He had tons of friends who were unique. It was hard for you to focus anymore.

Oh no, you were spiraling again. 

A gentle hand landed on top of your hand and gave a gentle squeeze. That woke you up a bit. You looked up to see his eye lights have actual shooting stars on. 

_"WOWIE THAT'S COOL. DO YOU DRAW A HERO YOU LOOK UP TO? OR ARE YOU MORE INTO ANTI-HEROS. WHAT IS EASY FOR YOU TO SKETCH. I WANNA HEAR MORE ABOUT YOU"_

You couldn't help that your face was lighting up with all his questions. His face held no negative feedback, only positive and kind words. Later the two of you would change the subject and end up talking about random things.

This date was better than you expected. Hopefully, they could continue this after dessert. They both had a mutual sweet tooth when it came down to it. The idea of splitting a molten lava cake was becoming more probable.

When Stacy passed by with the check. You pulled out your debit card before blue could pull out his wallet.

No way are you letting him pay. Not after the long wait for a date that didn't show up. Also, their meal was paid for by your friend so that sweetened it, so you ordered chicken soup to go. You'll be too lazy to wake up to do much, other than getting ready for work. A proper lunch was out of the question.

By the time Stacy came back with the recipe, you are given a container. Both of you walked out to meet the cool night air. Without knowing it, you were leading Blue by the hand. You loosen your grip. Giving him a chance to let go.

"Where should we go next on this date. It 9 now maybe we could check to see if there are some places open" Blue doesn't pull away from your hand as you search places that could be open.

Oooo the outdoor movie theater would be showing their next movie by now. If they were quick enough, they could make it to the end of movie trailers, before the movie begins. They would be showing Jumanji: the next level

"Hey blue how about the movie! Have you seen Jumanji?" 

Blue nodded and told about the movies he got to see with the little ambassadors. Chara loved it while frisk thought it needed more cake scenes. And then when you asked him if he's been to an outdoor movie theater. He grew quiet for a bit, not sure what you were asking. This was going to be amazing. Seeing someone experience it was always a treat to see. And by the way, your date acted it was going to be a lot more fun to see his reaction. You asked if he had a car. The skeleton quickly nodded. He pulled you along the parking lot to show you his little blue car. It looked like a blueberry. 

"So cute!"

"IS IT?!" 

You failed to notice the look of disappointment on his face. You smiled with a quick nod to make your point. The whole vehicle reminded you of the fruit. Blue looked away a sheepishly. You barely held your squeal as his face softly glowed a light blue. Without another word he opened the passenger side door to get you seated before he made his way to his seat. 

The place was a short 10 min drive and didnt seem busy. You told him the directions as he drove you to the Steven's outdoor movie theater.

The two of you made it in record time and got a spot in the middle of the lot. Perfect spot to see the movie. While you hooked the speaker to the car window on your side. Blue was pulling out a spare jacket for you as the weather was starting to get chilly. 

Blue cell began to ring. He placed a hand over his teeth to signal you to stay quiet.

" _DON'T WORRY BROTHER. THE DATES GOING WELL. SHE LIKES PUN. ITS A SAD FACT AND A BIG SACRIFICE I'M WILLING TO MAKE IF IT MAKES HER HAPPY. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?? NO!, I AM NOT STILL WAITING AT THE RESTAURANT "_ He huffed that last part as he hung up. A bit steamed by the phone call.

This gave you an idea. 

"Hey blue, how about some picture evidence!" You asked as you scooted closer to him.

He fumbled with his phone for a bit to get the camera to focus. Blue angled it to where both of you were in the picture. Before you could lose your courage. You placed your lips on his cheek as he took the picture. It was hard to imagine how your face looked right now. Your cheeks were probably warm to the touch. This jacket must have been magic because you could have sworn the room got warmer. You stole a peek at Blue as his face was glowing cyan. 

"Um.. That was nice" blue whispered as he sent the picture of your kiss to his brother. It didn't take long for his brother to text K. 

  
  


Neither of you spoke up until the movie started to roll in. Both still flustered by the simple kiss. Blue wrapped his hand over yours, or his hand engulfed yours. But in your defense monsters were bigger than humans. 

"I'm glad you came, I was skeptical of my cousin Red. When he said he set me up with a date. I know you probably aren't my date. But I'm glad you came along" he lowered his voice. 

As the movie was getting to where they all get transferred back to Jumanji

  
  


You looked at him with a smile and nodded. If there was ever a chance for you to meet his cousin. There will be hell to pay. This Cinnabun didn't deserve to suffer like that. He was a delight to have as a date. He was for a better word magnificent. Considering you ever talked to him was because of his cousin lie, either thank him or beating up the guy would work. His lie did lead you to meet a great guy.

You soon forgot about your thoughts as the movie began to show action. Blue leaned closer, wrapping his arms around you in the process. Huh, when did you start shivering?

Blue must have noticed you were still cold. As your window was pulled down to let the speaker in to hear better. The idea he was worried about you only made him seem sweeter to you. 

You snuggled closer and laid your head on the crook of his neck. Enjoying the sensation his magic made you feel. Your eyes focused on the movie. Holding him a little closer and hoping this didn't have to end.

That night you didn't get the chance to see his eye lights turn into hearts. When he dropped you off at your door. He still held the piece of paper with your number on it. And maybe they can see each other again

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue Pov

He couldn't wait to call you early in the morning tomorrow so he could hear your voice. After the countless rejections, he's gotten from other dates. Some harsher than others. Blue was losing hope until you came along. Those rejections only prepared him to appreciate you more. His lovely date y/n. Maybe Papy will like you as much as he did.

  
  


Their house was close to her apartment complex. It was a lovely townhome by the river. A few towns far from their relatives. Or how Papy likes to refer to them as their counterparts.

They had a better shot at not being confused for their counterparts. And a good thing too. He was getting tired of people calling him Sans. And referring to the lazy bone. So they decided to move farther away and change their names a bit. They kept their nicknames so there wouldn't be too much of a mix up when the holidays came around. Which reminded him to text his brother back about his successful date with you. And tell him about the cool place you took him to.

It took all his will power not snuggle her, he barely paid attention to the movie. All he could focus on how lucky he was to have someone to hold on to. 

There was barely any traffic when he made it home. He parked close to their building and walked up the steps. When he opened the door, the sight of balloons was tyrannical. Like most dictators, it took over most of the floor. Papy was doodling congrats on a napkin. He couldn't help but frown at the mess before him.

"What's popping with you and I can explain"

" _PAPY I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS BEFORE I MADE IT HOME"_

Its been over a week since they moved here. The balloons were from their house welcoming party.

  
  


Paps pouted a little as he flipped the napkin over and waved it to surrender. He pointed at a balloon wearing a sombrero.

"Fine but we are keeping little Liam over at the corner. He's our house welcoming pet from chara _"_

_"OK, BUT WHY NAME HIM LIAM?"_

Pap waves to Liam. "Hey-Liam"

This left Blue to scream his way upstairs and into his room. He wasn't going to let papyrus dampen his mood. Y/n would probably appreciate that distasteful joke of his. Until tomorrow maybe he could prepare another date with her soon.

  
  



	2. Electric opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit of readers past relationship and Blue is falling for you more. Comedy and fluff is in the next coming chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. It motivated me for this chapter.  
> Shenanigans will be in the next chapter
> 
> The songs in the chapter are :  
> Supersoaker by kings of leon  
> Queen - dont stop me now  
> Kings of harvest - dancing in the moonlight  
> (This songs plays at the end)

You wake up bright and early to get started on, well, your job. Getting up isn't easy as your blankets tempt you to stay and sleep the morning away. But you know your job is what pays the bills and keeps you fed most of the time. You start at 6 but you make sure to be up at 5 to keep up your regimen. Always start your day by splashing some freezing cold water. And going straight to the fridge to get breakfast started. Warming up the cream of chicken in the microwave. Nuking would be the best way to go. The sweet aroma eases the mind, it was like your morning coffee but without the bitter breath. Which reminded you to check your phone for any messages.

A notification flashed PAPYRUS all over the screen. It's great to hear from her buddy. Even after the breakup, papyrus continued to stay in contact.

He is such a cool guy.

Your phone flashed more messages from papyrus. Nice!

He probably sent another pic of the new stray kitties they found. There's no one else that would text this early in the morning. Papyrus was your go-to morning buddy. Whenever he wasn't working on something, he would send you a text in the morning, something simple as a new pasta dish he tried, to volunteer work with Frisk. So far he's been passionate to help at the animal shelter this month.

That's not the only thing he's been messaging you. Recently he's been asking when you could come back to visit. Your response has been the same. Telling him that you're too busy with work and can't make time. But in fact, that was a lie.

Papyrus meant well, but you didn't want to be in an awkward situation. The idea that you were hoping and fearing to face Sans is whats holding you back.

For now, she changed the topic to recipes. Or send crazy memes so pap would scold her. The fun inducing puns were her go-to thing. If she does it enough maybe papyrus would get the hint. And stop bringing up the subject. For now, if he asked, she'll ask about his volunteer work. Lately, Papyrus has been doing a lot for the community by helping out at soup kitchens, volunteering at animal shelters. It warms your heart with pride for the skelly, making the world just a bit more wholesome.

She turned on her phone to see pictures of him and Sans at an amusement park with frisk. Some had them doing bunny ears. While other it looked like Papyrus was scolding Sans. One had Frisk wearing a flower hat, made out of balloons. Aww so cute! One picture stood out among the rest. A little girl with a sweet smile. Who could this be in the picture? Short hair like frisk but their eyes were a darkish red. The last pic was all of them together. It held a caption saying. WE MISS YOU AT THE FAIR!

(Aww….bad papyrus)

Just seeing them smiling brought back memories. 

*Going on their two year anniversary

"hey sans let's go on the teacups!"

The amusement park had a new ride that year. The teacups were colorful and breathtaking. You pull him as he takes pictures of the place. It was odd how Sans always took pictures of everything at the time, still, it was a warm summer day. Perfect weather for your special day. Spending time with San was always a blast.

" **That's a pre-tea good idea beau-teaful** " He grabbed your waist as he pulled you closer to him. The camera he brought flashed as he pulled you in for a smooch. You're both in your own little world whenever you kiss. It takes a moment for you to flutter your eyes open. You turn to see people making a line for the ride.

"Oh sansy, lets hurry before the line gets too long" You pull him by the arms as you make a run for it.

" **Sweetea we'll be fine. As long as my cutea is with me, I'm happy"** he followed her pace with the camera at hand.

*

Looking back the memory always gave you a big grin. It was the last happy memory you would make that year. Not long after that Sans started to act more distant. Spending less time with you. Coming up with random reasons not to hang out. And barely talking to you. And when you two were finally together, his mind was elsewhere.

It took you a moment to take a deep breath and move on with your tasks.

She loves papyrus but she couldn't face that yet. Even when they broke up Sans told her they will always stay friends, it was hard to believe him. When his eye lights couldn't make contact with her, she knew it was over. So they kept up a charade for everyone that they were still friends. He would send a funny meme her way, she would send one back. But a month or two after she moved, he just stopped texting altogether. He didn't even ask her why she left town. It didn't stop her from sending him a text during the holidays.

Ding

Sweet! your soup was done. You pour the stuff into your travel mug. You could drink it on the way to work. The bakery was walking distance so no worries for her. Her phone was starting to play the song "love like you" from your favorite kid's show. The one with all the fighting gems, who raise a boy in a new world.

You look at the unknown answer. If this was another spam call about winning a raffle for checking into a hotel-she-didn't-even-go-to!  
She would probably yell a bit. But it was too early for that. She answered after the second ring.

"Yellow"

"HELLO, HUMAN! I mean.. Y/N! THIS IS BLUE. I DON’T KNOW IF YOU’VE GIVEN ANYONE ELSE YOUR NUMBER RECENTLY, AND FELT THE NEED FOR INTRODUCTION"

Oh! So that wasn't a dream. You went on a date with a skeleton. Now thinking back to yesterday's events. Going on a great date and getting to know a sweet guy. She wasn't sure how to feel about dating. It was unusual but she felt relieved to hear from him.

"Oh um no you're the only exception Blue. I don't hand it out like its candy. But anyway, what can I do for you." You grab your keys as you juggle around your things to head out. Looking over if you have everything you need while you grab your jacket.

Well, now you're not sure if he thinks of you as a floozy or something. You are not that kind of person. Heck, you're scared to give out your email address to cashiers to get membership cards! (It's a dangerous world out there. Stay safe kids)

"OH, SO ONLY THE MAGNIFICENT S-BLUE GOT YOUR NUMBER. I AM HONORED MILADY"

Aww, you were a sucker for chivalry.

"Of course sweetie! Oh, that reminds me! When could I give you back your jacket? I have it in my room, sorry it will probably smell girly"

"I WAS THINKING MAYBE YOU COULD COME OVER, WE COULD DO SOMETHING TOGETHER. I DON'T KNOW THE AREA, BUT YOU DO. COULD I PICK YOU UP?"

"Hmm sure. Come around 1 I'll see you then. Oh I have to let you go, I have to go to work now"

He bides you goodbye. Before she could hang up, she could hear a faint yell YESSSS! followed by PAPY YOU LAZY BONES FEED LIAM.

You hung up with a chuckle. And sent him a quick text that you could text him your address during your break. You head into the back door of the bakery to greet your boss.

The Odin doesn't notice you until you pass him, he's singing showrooms again while working on Inventory. You quicken your pace to clock into work. Working on Saturday was a blessing when you know your fav co-worker was gonna help you out.

When you head into the kitchen, you see your buddy wolfy already done screening the bread and was now poofing it in the oven. Your glad your boss hired him to help out the bakery. The extra hands he brought did works for the place.

"I'm glad you're here with extra hands" you spoke as you saw him look up and nodded.

He must have gotten an early start at screening the dough. This was going to make work go twice as fast.

You place your apron on and got ready to work.

-

Blue dropped the phone. He was grinning ear to ear to finally hear from you. You felt like a dream, and he couldn't believe you accepted another date with him. He couldn't hold back his excitement any longer, to see you again. Wowie! This time he will impress you with all the handy dating advice from his manual.

His mind was only replaying yesterday's events over and over again. You were beautiful and kind and deserved to be treated by the best! (He will rise to the occasion for you). You lit up his world even if you didn't think so. He wondered who hurt your confidence?

He looked up at the clean house before him.

It was impossible for him to get a wink of sleep. So he stayed up and cleaned the house. And he made sure the place shined. Papy did stay to his word and got rid of all the balloons. Blue placed a pillow for Liam so he could fall asleep. What do balloons eat?

"Hey Sans, are you sure she agreed to a date?" Papy was stretching on the couch.  
"You know there's a difference buddy"

"OF COURSE I KNOW! BUT NOW THAT I THINK OF IT, I SAID THE OTHER THING, DIDN'T I"

Papy slowly nodded at his brother. He wanted to help but he didn't trust this girl. So the GREAT mastermind he is, came up with a plan.

"Why not start the 'date' by making your special tacos and you two could game on the swish? You can play smash siblings! Or play Kibby galaxy friends"

Blue couldn't help but frown at his brother. He browsed over the pages in the manual.

"THAT'S LAZY! I WANT TO IMPRESS HER. BUT GREAT IDEA ON THE TACOS. OH, I CAN HAVE HER WORK WITH ME IN THE KITCHEN!"

Blue looked at the clock. He had a few hours to go grocery shopping and looking at recipes to try out. And grab some monster food for paps. This will be the best hangout you've ever had! Or his name wasn't the magnificent blue!!

~ time passed~

Blue looked at the address. Yup!  
He knocked on the door. There was light shuffling before the door opened. You looked so cute! With a green flower dress and sunflowers on it.

"Milady, YOU LOOK AMAZING! READY TO GO ON OUR WAY" He offered his hand but you stayed quiet as you turned around to lock the door.

"Thank you, but you look better. I feel I should be more dressed for the occasion " her eyes would meet his gaze.

Blue shook his head softly grabbed her hand. "Your perfect"

He hoped he would get a positive reaction. Looking at his lady turning shy and squeezing his hand was all the permission he needed to lead her away. Undoubtedly this was going to be a great date that wasn't a date, date.

He opened her door and placed her inside as the Manuel asked. Once they were on the road, he passed her his phone.

"YOU CAN PICK A SONG. WE CAN TAKE TURNS ON WAY THERE"

\-------------------------------------------

Y/n browsed over a few songs to finally settle into one.

_My motivation is going to soon, good vibrations all over you,_   
_Act as you mean it, you mean it,_

_You gotta story you never tell, down in the delta ringing bells,_   
_I've never seen it, seen it_

_Back of my mind I'm on my way, I see through smiles on every face_   
_I don't believe it, believe it_

You always play this song whenever you can't fight off the nerves. The song builds up to the chorus. The song blasting off on this sunny day. You look to Blue who's humming along to the music. You could help but be happy about that. The song was so contagious you can't help but sing along to the chorus.

_"I don't mind sentimental girls at times_   
_Miss don't walk away, walk away_   
_I don't mind sentimental girls at times_   
_Miss don't walk away, whoa oh oh"_

You don't stop until the end. The song always teleports you into your own little world. This was what you loved about the song. You barely notice Blue was starstruck. Until a faint wowzers was what you could hear that brought you back into reality. The song soon ended and you looked at Blue a bit embarrassed. ( Maybe if you pretend it didn't happen, then maybe he won't say anything)

He just looked at you with adoration and his eye lights brightened.

"MILADY, COULD YOU LOOK UP QUEEN ON MY PLAYLIST"

You nodded as you searched and found it. This man had great taste as you put the next song on. You weren't prepared for the sheer beauty you were about to witness.

"TONIGHT, I'M GONNA HAVE MYSELF A REAL GOOD  
TIME…I FEEL ALIIIIVE  
AND THE WOOOOOOORLD I'LL TURN IT INSIDE OUT. FLOATING AROUND IN ECSTASY!" Blue starts he looks at you with sheer confidence that no man could pull off. He turned to look at you as he whispered.

" _So don't stop me now_ "

He had a mischievous toothy grin on his face, then turned back to the road, as he speeded the car once he started to sing the chorus on blast. And passing cars on the road. Speeding through the yellow lights, it felt like you were flying. You couldn't help but sing the second half of the song with him. Leaving everyone behind in the dust while you sang in harmony. Only blaming the adrenaline and the sweet song.

You made it to his house in record time. He seemed to live in a cute suburban neighborhood. Where the house looked identical. He guided you to his house. The only door that had a blue and orange bone hanging on the door.

\------

Blue lead you into the kitchen already pumped to know you loved his singing. He knew you would but it made him happier to hear you sing along with him.

"I WAS THINKING TO MAKE TACOS FOR TODAY. AND WOULD LIKE YOU TO HELP, OH, I MADE SOME AHEAD OF TIME SO YOU COULD ENJOY A SNACK!"

He pulled out his signature friendship tacos. As any good relationship starts with a foundation of friendship and trust. Or so says his dating manual. The look of fear on your face was not what he was expecting.

"Um...you do know glitter is harmful to humans to eat, and why are they blue?" she added, grabbed one of the tacos to check the insides.

This was news to him! Chara always took a bit of his taco before they disappeared from the plate. He always thought the little human ate his food super fast. He didn't want to harm his future date mate. Since he plans to shower you with snuggles and kisses. He grabs his tacos and dumps them in the trash.

"I'M SORRY Y/N. I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU IN ANYWAY. BUT I DID PLAN TO USE SOME RECIPES FROM THE UNDERNET"

The kind smile you had as you excused him was reassuring. He was confused to see you by their fridge in seconds. Plucking ingredients left and right from his fridge. "I was thinking, maybe we could use my family's recipe. You can say its in their blood" she passed him onions, peppers, and lettuce. "I hope you don't mind but it's good! I promise on my soul!"

She won him over with that promise. Also, how could he say no to you when your eyes twinkle with a passion. Anyone with that amount of passion must show it.

He lays the veggies on the cutting board.

"I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO TEACH ME THIS! I KNOW THIS WILL BE MAGNIFICENT MY DEAR !"

Oh stars, he's been slipping on calling you his before he could even pop the question. This needed to be addressed. He quickly turned to you to see if you were against it.

"Aww, that's sweet blue. But don't worry I'll help with the steps since we normally eyeball the amount in ingredients"

Hmm, she didn't deny him. He'll have to test the waters later. At the moment dicing the veggies into little strips was the plan for now.

He was amazed by the way you made your way around the kitchen. Gliding around to check on their salsa and making your way to him to see if the meat was seasoned enough. It was like having you perform live, and he was lucky to get front row seats for such an occasion. You truly were an amazing cook because the food smelled so mouth-watering. He didn't need to wait long as the food was ready to go. He checked the table as the serving station was ready. As there were lettuce, sour cream and a few things to help decorate the taco. (He threw all the harmful things once she listed them off that was inside his tacos)

"WOWZERS! THIS IS ENOUGH TO LAST FOR A WHILE." looking at the feast of food they had.

"Sorry about that. Kinda got carried away and forgot to cut the portion in half. This would be enough to feed my family of 5 back home"

His dear had a big family. This was a wonderful surprise. But it's hard to imagine, having so many people. What was that like for his lady? The only family he had would be his brother. There was no one, not after their father died in that lab accident. He could never remember the details without a mind splitting headache that would get in the way.

"Taco bout a big haul. Lettuce bask in the wonderful meal" came a voice by the door.

"PAPY! YOU ARE NOT TO SPREAD YOUR INFLUENCE HERE" Blue huffed in response.

He heard some chuckling by the stove. Of course, his lady would find it funny. Hopefully, she knows not to be baited by a simple pun. 

"They say I bring a lot to the table"

Papy chuckled at the response. Blue could only groan at the pun. Signaling the beginning of a bad thing. This was not what he planned.

"I KNEW I SHOULD KICK YOU OUT, PAPY STOP WITH YOUR SHENANIGANS! YOU ARE GOING TO CORRUPT HER TO THE DARK SIDE!" Blue didn't have the patience if both started to do a pun off. Papy could go for days. And he would have to live with his brother only speaking in puns. And you were his future date-mate, he couldn't have you go down papys level.

" I wouldn't do that to you brother, guac do you take me for?" Papy faking a look of hurt, as he made his way over to the table. Finding a seat between the two of you as filled his plate up with beans, rice, and other goodies.

Papy stuck his hand out to shake your hand.

"Hello, the names Percy but people call Papy" 

Blue couldn't prevent you from reaching your hand, only to come in contact with honey in his hand.

"Sorry, bean meaning to wash my hands" papy looked at Blue, mouthing oops.

"UHHHH GET OUT! NO FOOD FOR YOU!"

His lady and Papy had to wash their hands after. Blue looked at his plate and started to fill it up too. He would have to deal with his brother's jokes after dinner. Who knows how far his brother is willing to go with his lazy puns.

It wasn't long before there was silence as everyone was digging into their food. The food was incredible! Were tacos suppose to taste soooo delicious!? He's been missing out on this wonderful delight. They tasted even better that they made them together. Fusing their passions to create such a magnificent dish! The more he gets to know you, it becomes clear to him that you're meant for each other. The chemistry was electric! Being in sync in the kitchen. Going around each other to help the other one out. He would love to have another chance to brush against you again. Sneaking a touch here and there while cooking. Oh sweet constellations, he hopes there's a next time.  
-

Dinner was over. Blue was washing dishes while you helped by drying them. You volunteer your music to play while they finished up the last of the dishes. His brother Papy was setting up the game swish.

It was so much fun cooking together with him. Having the chance to taste of your family's special tacos always left you feeling up for a food coma. It also brought back nostalgia. This was fun! But was this a date? He hasn't made any moves on you since you arrived. Still... Blue didn't seem the type who would assume. She liked the guy but she wasn't ready for the responsibility of going steady with a guy.

"UM Y/N"

You turn to him.

"I ENJOYED YOUR COMPANY, AND I HOPE YOU LIKED MINE. IF IT'S TO YOUR LIKING, WOULD YOU CONSIDER SEEING EACH OTHER IN A MORE ROMANTIC SENSE?" He looked at you with his eye lights shrunken.

This took courage but she needed to be upfront with him. Blue deserved an honest response. The next few words filled you with guilt.

"I like you Serif it been a long time since I connected well with someone. But I can't, I'm sorry. I'm not ready to give my heart out yet, I've been hurt and I don't think I'll treat you the way you deserve" there's no telling if old feelings will resurface and affect your relationship with him. It's better to overcome it by herself and not drag someone whose more put together than she is.

You noticed his eye lights dimmer a bit but his stars grew to normal size. A slow song started up.

"I WANT TO PROTECT YOU, MY LADY! I HAVE TONS OF HOPE TO SHARE FOR THE BOTH OF US! PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE TO SHOW YOU. A WEEK! OF ACTUAL DATES, I KNOW I CAN MAKE YOU THE HAPPIEST MATE!" He looked at you with renewed determination. His eyes were like shooting stars. Just like last night.

"J..just a week right. And what if the week is up and I don't change my mind?"

Blue smiled remained unwavering.

"THEN I'LL WAIT FOR YOU! AND ASK YOU AGAIN"

This guy just didn't know what dangerous power he was offering. Hope. Something that was lost to you over time. You could make out the word please leave his mouth. For once you listened to your heart. If he could make traveling fun, what couldn't he do? Also, his upbeat personality just so happened to sweetened the deal.

"Blue...You have one week to get me to change my mind" as you accepted his hand.

You placed your hand up but Blue was much quicker and pulled you into a hug. His magic engulfed you with a sense of tranquility. He whispers into your ear.

"You don't know what this means to me. You just offered me something precious, You "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So underswap sans is a bit more reckless if to show off his skills. Our fair reader has issues with dating again.


	3. Tealing with bone boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your spending some quality time with the boys. We learn a bit more about Blue. And you get a text from a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. I was thinking of having 1 more aus to add to the fic and want your opinion.

You weren't sure how long Blues been hugging you, but you didn't mind. Although his magic was a different story. The feeling of peace and happiness were nice but it was starting to overwhelm you. You weren't expressing these feelings but at the same time, they felt like they were your own. These feelings were starting to make you a bit dizzy. You squeeze Blue a little bit to get him to focus on you. It took a bit before he finally noticed your face. In an instant, he suppressed his power but it was too late you could hardly keep yourself up anymore. Your legs felt like jelly. All you could do was stumble and fall. Luckily Blue was already ahead of you as he held on to your waist. You moved your arm to wrap around his neck as a crutch. The feeling was slowly fading away.

"Thank you blue, you could say I'm starting to fall for you" you couldn't help but add the finger guns for your comedic pleasure.

"MYEH! FORGIVE ME, IF I DON'T FIND YOU FALLING SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT, HONESTLY I'M MORE OFFENDED YOU PUNNING" 

"but your smiling!" 

"I KNOW AND I HATE IT!"

" _Is she punning without me?"_

_You could hear Percy all the way from their living room. It didn't take long for Blue to respond._

_"YES AND IT'S AS BAD AS YOURS!"_

_"Good! Marrow her!"_

Blue looked like he was done with the situation. Though you tried to keep a good poker face but you couldn't hardly contain yourself. The situation soon had you laughing to bits. On the bright side, you were in Papys good books then. Before long Blue joined along. 

"MYEH HEH HEH. SORRY AGAIN, MY AFFECTION HAS THAT EFFECT ON HUMANS" he reverted his eyes away from you, his stars lost their shape and became round." you're the first to be so nice about it " His hold on you loosened up a bit. 

Gawking how strange the lack of stars brought you guilt. It was an accident, you know he didn't mean for it to happen. You needed to reassure him it was ok. You didn't want him to walk on eggshells around you for the remainder of the day. Also, you missed seeing the twinkle in his eyes. Without them and he looked exactly like sans.

"Blue it's fine. I like your magic, you were trying to share the hope in your own way" 

It was similar to how papyrus could transfer his enthusiasm to others. Only in Blues' case his magic was more powerful and could transfer his feelings. His feelings left you all nice and gooey inside. You were happy that someone liked that much. Even if you weren't anything special.

You use your unoccupied hand to grab onto his and rub your thumb over his knuckles. It did the trick as a twinkle returned to his eye lights. 

"Let's go before Percy comes in wondering why we are having an emotional moment over dishes." You don't let go of him as he chuckles at your words.

His eyes quickly brightened as a thought lit up inside him.

You looked at him a bit puzzled by the sudden look, he grins at you. She feels herself lifted up into the air. All you could do is squeak in retaliation. The whole scene left you flustered. You stared at Blue as he carried you out bridal style.

"UNTIL YOU FEEL BETTER, I'LL HELP YOU GET AROUND MILADY." He giggled at the idea. Already it seemed he was trying to make a point to protect you. Blue carried you down the hall leading to a big game room.

You see Percy was laying on the carpet. It seems like he started playing Kibby without you guys. You could see he's facing a waddlehee alone while his buddy watched. A balloon with a sombrero was laying next to him. The string connected to the game controller. The brother looked relieved as he took a quick look at you guys before he went back to the game.

"Hey, lovebirds. Liam's been needing a break and I need backup"

After you greeted Liam and hearing Blue groan at the pun. It was your turn to join in. Blue offered to sit on the floor so you and his brother could sit on the couch. Papy was way ahead of him and took over the whole couch. He looked at the two of you and places two pillows and a blanket on the floor. In order for you guys to get comfortable. Which was nice of him. You were placed on the pillow. Blue wrapped a blanket over you. It was big enough for two people, then you decided to drape half of it over him. It reached over his shoulders 

"DONT WORRY MILADY. SKELETONS ARE MOSTLY MAGIC. OUR MAGIC REGULATES US" He beckoning you to touch him.

You place your hand on his arm and feel a nice warmth coming from it. You already knew this with Sans. But you felt guilty for taking the whole blanket to yourself.

Without much as a glance, you scoot closer to Blue in retaliation. Leaning on him as a pillow and start playing with Percy.S

Soon Blue joined after his constant ranting to go find all the hidden areas first. All 3 of you were on a quest to find stop the villain. Facing mini-bosses and finding new friends. Before long your all facing an evil bird. Victory was within grasp. With everyone's excellent teamwork. You guys weakened the guy with your elemental abilities. Blue kept sneaking a nuzzle from you whenever he thought you were too focused on the game. You only found out when you found the floating balloon bump into your face, landing between you two. Blue didn't notice until he was rubbing his face on Liam. 

"Just because you can heal her with nuzzles in the game doesn't mean the same principle can be applied here bro"

That's all it took before Blue was blushing up a storm. This caused him to ambush Papy in tickle attacks. They were wrestling for dominance moments after. They used whatever was on hand. Pillows were scattered, bones were used. You watched as Papy started to cheat by hurtling pillows to his advantage. Blue was only able to get the upper hand when he wrapped his brother into a burrito. This shenanigans only led to their downfall. It was fun to watch. You couldn't help but laugh at their childish antics. To see the same guy fussing over you to being the punisher of younger brothers.

"Boys how about we play something else?" 

Hoping they got the message and try to play nice. But at this point, both seemed to be doing this for their pride. So it didn't surprise you when you heard their responses.

"Nah"

"UNTIL HE SURRENDERS!" 

So that didn't work. You looked at your phone to see a message from Papyrus. This must be good. You can't remember if you replied to the photos. Scrolling through your apps. You see the message pop up.

**Papyrus**

_I WAS WONDERING IF ME AND FRISK COULD COME VISIT NEXT WEEK. WE MISS YOU AND WANTED TO SEE YOU._

**You**

Sure, please bring your own pillows. My apartments a bit small but you can share the bed. 

**Papyrus**

THANK YOU. WE ARE EXCITED TO SEE YOU. THERE'S A LOT TO CATCH UP ON :)

This was a surprise. Papyrus was offering to come and bring along frisk. You miss that ray of sunshine. It couldn't hurt to have them over. Frisk always knew what to talk about when it came to you. How old was the kid now. 14 or 15? You text a quick ok and look up to see the boys playing Uno on the floor. You place your phone on the ground. And walk over to them.

"Wait...what happened?" You were confused. The pillows were still a disarray. The cushions to the couch were on the floor. Only the blankets were tidy compared to the cyclone that hit the living room. There was a fight that you failed to witness the end. 

"WAR HAPPENED" Blue spoke solemnly. His face gave no clue to what happened. His eye focused on the 2 cards he had. Only his eye lights were slightly dark shade of cerulean.

This didn't explain anything! 

You turn to papy to see him look all somber. He was laying on his stomach and fixed on the thousands of cards in his hand. Papy had a great poker face because his voice was the only indicator that he lost.

" Stupid, stupid, stupid crocodile tears," he said under his breath.

Ok..so it was up to you to lift up the mood. 

"Hey Blue could we watch a movie?" 

"SURE, UNO"

Blue got up and nodded placing his draw 4 cards on the pile and ending their game. He made his way to their DVD section. There wasn't much to watch. Only one hidden gem caught your eye. The goonies being a cult classic. There was definitely something for everyone. You stared at them for their approval. Blue didn't mind if he could sit next to you. And Percy just shrugged and vegged on the floor. You guys picked up a bit before you started the movie. You could tell it was going to be fun. The scene started to play and soon you guys started your own commentary on your take on the goonies.

" _Should I be offended by the lack of clothing on those skeletons_?" Percy asked as he pointed at the scene where the boys were playing the boney piano. 

"Sure but this was before we knew monsters lived inside the mountain" you were wrapped in a blanket as you and the boys were doing your own commentary on the movie. 

"WHY ARE THEY MEAN TO EACH OTHER?" Blue asked. 

" children are a bit cruel but no worries, most of those kids meant well"

Thinking back wouldn't blue know this? He is active and social. And seems popular to have plenty of friends. Monsters were kind and never leave anyone out. So wouldn't he know this?

"Hey Blue, didn't you have friends who would do dumb and embarrassing things with you?" 

"NO. I HAD MANY FRIENDS THAT LOVED ME AND SHOWERED ME WITH KISSES!" 

"S-Blue, I don't have to be a judge to call you out on your lie"

This was a surprise. Did Blue not have a lot of friends?

You stared at Papy smirking, Blue's face started to glow. 

"So there's a reason why our cousins call him blue. It's short for blueberry. And how he can't seem to h-" he was abruptly cut off by Blue covering his mouth. A dark shade of cerulean crawled into his cheeks.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL A SOUL!" 

Papy teleported to the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of honey. The boy chugged it as if it were water. The drink seemed to give him a boost of courage.

"Don't tell me, he didn't tell you about the blueberry accident. He changes once he takes a bite"

This piqued your interest. This reminded you of the little creatures that had certain restrictions. 

"Is it like gremlins? "

Papy looked at you a bit puzzled. It took him a moment to realize your asking in comparison.

"Is gremlins crazy?"

You nod viciously. He begins to smile. Blue was running his way.

"Then definitely like gremlins" he smirks at his words as he teleports back on the couch.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAPYYYY!" Blue screamed as he tried to catch his slippery brother.

"She has the right to know! A date-mate has to watch out for you. Anyways... he goes a little berserk if given blueberries" 

Blue started to make bone barriers to slow down his brother. Papy would dodged each attack with ease. While Blue was catching his breath, papy whispered something to his brother. The younger brother watched as his brother's face changed with dread. It was enough for Blue to get a second wind and get ahold of his brother. You could only watch as his eyes turned round again. Looking at them filled you with fear. You've seen that look before with sans. What came after always left you in tears. You needed to stop him from attacking.

"Let me tell you about my blueberry story than" you blurted out

After a few deep breaths, you looked at the boys. Each one looked frozen to place. You watched as the pair of blue and orange eye lights mesmerized, they gazed with a look of wonder. At least you got their attention.

"People call me squeaks or Chippy... You can imagine why. If you scare me or even just catch me off guard, I tend to squeak like a mouse. The worst of it was when I squeaked while mid sneeze. I don't like it but it's a part of me. And I think Blueberry is a nice nickname" you could feel your face heat up from just hearing yourself. Now to wait patiently for them to laugh or test it out. But nothing happened. "Just know I don't mind the n-eek"

You squeaked as you were caught off guard by Blue lifting you up into a hug. If you thought Blue was smitten with you before, looking at him now was an understatement. His cheeks rubbing against yours as he whispered cute repeatedly against your cheek. You could feel a large hand gently pat your head. 

"That's really cool" Papy added as he ruffled your hair for good measure.

And with that ended their brotherly bout. Your embarrassing story leads them to tell their own. This spiraled into who had the most embarrassing family story.

"REMEMBER WHEN RED LACED YOUR SANDWICH WITH HONEY MUSTARD"

" _Uhh don't remind me. I still taste that monstrosity at times!"_

"Hey at least you didn't flash anyone while falling on your tailbone during ice practice" 

Each story more embarrassing than the last. It was hard to tell who had the better story. You don't remember the last time you laughed this much. It felt like ages since you had some fun with friends. How long has it been since you spent time with some? All you could recall was telling some friends that you moved.

There was a feeling of nostalgia when she looked at the scene before her. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen. Papy and Blue munching on some tacos to finalize the truce. While you sip at your water, trying not to choke. Papy turned to you with a mischievous glint.

 _"Please TALUS more y/n"_

This brought a smile on your face as you looked at the unexpected Papy getting captured by Blue. You laughed as Blue lifted him up from the chair.

" THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TONIGHT PAPY, YOU HAVE WORK TOMORROW" Blue lifted him over his shoulders and carried him up the stairs with ease. Papy finger guns aiming at you all the way upstairs. Besides laughing at the scene before you it was impressive that Blue could carry his brother.

"Until toMARROWWWWW" you called out to Papy before Blue closed the door on him and made his way to you. 

"Aww and I was enjoying those puns too," you said with a tone of disappointment. You really did enjoy having a pun rival again. Maybe you could ask for his number so you guys could pun without annoying Blue. Oh well, maybe next time.

Blue looked at you and shook his head. "PLEASE NO MORE" He grabbed on to your hand. "SORRY CUTIE! LET ME TAKE YOU HOME. MY SHIFT WILL BE STARTING SOON." 

"Ok, could I ask what you do?" Your curious to where a skeleton would work.

"I'M A SECURITY GUARD FOR A FEW PLACES AT THE MALL" 

You smiled and nodded. What a great guy. A big goofball that protects people. It fit him perfectly with how social and well built. You made your way to grab your things. Making sure to grab your phone from the table. You exit with Blue and make your way to his blueberry. To end a good day together. Blue drove you home as each of you took turns playing music.

"I'M GLAD YOUR HERE AND THANK YOU" 

his voice sounded nervous. Did he have something on his mind. It took a few moments before he spoke up again

"WHEN I MADE IT TO THE SURFACE BLUEBERRIES WERE THE FIRST THING I HAD. AND I GUESS I GET OVER EXCITED AND A BIT INSANE OVER THE SWEET TASTE. AND RED HAS TOOK A VIDEO OF ME GOING CRAZY FOR THEM. I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LOOK AT ME LESS THAN MAGNIFICENT" 

This didn't surprise you. You could understand if he wanted to hide it from you. But you felt more at ease knowing he had his own flaws and could tell you about it. Even if his brother pushed for it. 

" No one's perfect. We both learned something embarrassing about each other "

Blue face soften as he looked at her with new admiration. You couldn't help but feel the same. You both stare at the beautiful sunset. A perfect way to end your time together. 

You made it to your door. It was a shame you couldn't spend more time with him. While you fumbled to find your keys. You found the key and unlocked your place. She didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Um"

"MY LADY, I PROMISE TO SEE YOU SOON. I promise to amaze you in our first date" He whispered the last part as he moved closer to you. You weren't sure to stop him. It surprised you that Blue clasped your hand and placed a light kiss on it. "Thank you for giving us a chance "

This gesture left you starstruck. Blue waved as he made his way back to his car. Both of you felt a bit better about today.

Papy pov

Once he flopped onto his bed he pulled out his phone. _While you and blue were picking out a movie._ He got a hold of your phone and add himself into your contacts. He's been looking for someone to appreciate his puns. You got his approval once he caught a glimpse of your soul. It was faint but a small navy heart was glowing when you opened up to them. A soul with Integrity was perfect for his brother. 

There was one problem. _Papyrus_. He wasn't prepared to see papyrus texting you. Reading your conversation left him worried. How do you know this universes Sans and Papyrus? And what kind of relationship do you have with them? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of posting how reader meets sans as a one shot because I know I might not use it.


	4. Hello Mr. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a lot going through her head. Stacy wants a guy and Papy is a good wingman. Thats all you need to know.

It's a beautiful Monday morning!

Birds are singing.

Flowers are blooming

Days like these, people like you….

were getting grilled by their best friend.

"For the love of -! YOUR POURING MUSTARD INTO THE KETCHUP DISPENSER!" Stacy yelled at your recent screwup today. She's been on your tail for the past hour since you clocked in this morning. And bombarding you with questions about your date.

For starters, she yelled at you for not texting her that you made it home on your "date" with Blue. And making her worry that you died in some ditch somewhere. Then not telling her you went on a second "date" and ended meeting his brother. But in your defense, it didn't count as a date. Not until Blue asks you out for an actual date.

"This is how you treat me when I come on my ONLY day off to help you pick up some of the slack!?" You spoke in a theatrical tone while squinting your eyes and shaking your head from the disrespect. Only adding the cherry on top with a soft "How dare you"

You reluctantly agreed to work the opening shift. Under one condition, and that was for free food. It was a small price to pay, and you knew Stacy would give in to your demands. Mainly because she was asking you to get there an hour before the restaurant opens to help prep everything for the staff. Stacy normally had to do it but was running behind on her own work. Checking over inventory and making orders takes a big chunk of her time. And knowing Stacy, this shift was probably also an excuse to get you to spill the juicy details about the date. (And you were right!)

Stacy's eyes widened as her mouth tightened into a frown before she took in a deep breath.

"Yes but you're screwing up! KETCHUP SHOULD POUR KETCHUP!"

"Oh well, maybe ketchup wants to come out to people as mustard! Whose to deny ketchup changing their identity!" You defended your ketchup at hand. Stacy looked as if she was done with you. You pour the mustard back into the giant container as you feel your friends stare burning you as you do it.

"Fine, but stop half-assing everything! Your starting to make me regret calling you"

It was very unlike you to make mistakes. And you had a good reason. You didn't want to admit it, but you were focused on a certain guy. Or should you say, two guys?

Blue has been texting you since you woke up this morning. Texting you about his morning jog, and sending you pictures of the beautiful fauna and flora. And asking you questions. Just genuinely curious about your day. Not only that but Papys got ahold of your number and keeps sending you puns (Blue probably gave him your number).

It was a nice surprise and the puns left you in stitches. And was probably the reason why you were so negligent.

You hide your phone in your back pocket. And avoiding your friends intense stare.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sheesh, this guy must be something else if you're this distracted. Which reminds me, what are you planning to do with him?"

You looked at her a bit unsure.

"I agreed to go on a few dates with him. I dunno, i'm not sure how to turn him down- Hey, don't look at me like that!"

Her friend was moving her fingers, pretending to play the smallest violin. Her face was in a frown as her eyes screamed daggers.

"So sad someone took an interest in you. What's the point of trying to move on if you keep pushing decent guys away!" Stacy irked at your statement. "I would kill for some guy to give me attention"

Stacy had the worst luck with men. She envied how you could get the attention of men. While she was barely noticed. And you felt bad about it. But you know Stacy was a workaholic and took pride in her work. And not to mention she was taller than most men that came into the store. It was a pity none of the guys would ask her out, she was fun to talk to. You saw her as a greek goddess with her eyes of wisdom but fierce to protect her coworkers.

A few waitresses were starting to clock in. This was one conversation you didn't want to get into this early. Especially with the other women listening in on it. It did give you a good idea.

"Well, why not date a monster. They are cool and sweet" you continue to wipe down the tables. And adjusting the flowers on the tables.

"Yea, that's the problem! I'm into bad boys! Show me a strong and loyal type. I want someone who can protect me, not the other way around!" She huffed as her eyes looked afar. "Show me a monster like that and I'll soulbond with them now!"

You masked your fear. Completely taken in by surprise by her proclamation. Soulbonding was a very serious thing. It was a more advanced version of getting married. Bonding your soul with someone was for life. Both parties had to be completely clear of the doubt for it to happen. If the partner wasn't sure, it was a painful process to go through. There are rare cases where a human and a monster soul bond. The result was the monster would live its remaining life with the human and vice versa. You never knew your friend was so serious about looking for someone. Usually, it never bothered her or she would just shrug. Guess it was a facade to hide the hurt.

"Stacy, your right Let's just finish getting ready for the morning rush and we'll talk later." You looked at her as she calmly agreed.

Everyone went back to finishing their duties as the bell signaled customers were coming in. You made your way to the kitchen and Stacy went to the office to finish her paperwork.

You focused on cleaning for most of the morning. Helping the staff fold napkins or sweep the kitchen. The cooks there were doing their daily routine. Always checking if they had enough ingredients for people and monsters. It's easier now that they hired Vulkin. An amazing chef with the heart of gold. Vulkin was a lovely lava monster who makes monster food with her magic. They always wear a smile on their face. They were kind enough to show the chefs how to make monster food. You heard stories from the chef on Vulkins first week there. Vulkin would try hugging people if she saw them look sad. And even try to heal them with their lava. The waiters say it took the whole staff to remind them that humans can't handle lava too well. Right now Vulkin was placing a burger on a plate.

At least you weren't in any danger if you were sulking around. Stacy's statement hit home and left you feeling a bit defeated.

You could understand what was going through their head. Your friend didn't get it. This isn't the same as a simple breakup. You can't move on after a couple of months. Sans was a big part of your past. A bigger influence on your personality and taste in jokes. Not to mention the first time you met lead to your first kiss. A giant rabbit hole of firsts from there. The idea of moving on is nice but it felt like ripping a part of yourself in the process. But that didn't mean that you weren't open to seeing someone else. The problem wasn't dating people. The problem was just you. You're not sure being you is enough for someone at the moment.

You felt your phone vibrate. You pull it out to see a message from Papy.

Papy  
What's a good place to eat? Hankering for something sweet.

You  
Hmm, how about Wild thyme Gourmet? They have a heavenly honey french toast. And I'm working there for a few hours. Are you down for free food?

Papy  
It sounds like a good thyme. Send me directions and we'll be there in a few.

You send him the address.

It's not hard to find. Especially with a broken clock as a signpost. It was impossible to miss. You couldn't wait to tell him the story the staff told you about the idea behind it. You feel your smile return. Right now, you need to forget your feelings and concentrate on people. You placed a sticky note on the office door. Just letting her know that you would be taking your break and eating with a friend. It wasn't long before you saw familiar faces. Two pairs of eye lights caught your attention.

"MILADY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WORKED HERE!" Blue and Papy were dressed in casual clothing. Blue looked like he was still in his workout clothes. He had on a light blue tank top. The word MAGNIFICENT was written in sharpie and with white shorts to match. You expected his grey running shoes to light it up for some reason. Papy, on the other hand, was in the same attire you last saw him.

You immediately felt a bit self-conscious. You quickly tucked the flyaways and made your way to them.

"Yes, only if they call me if they need an extra set of hands. Where would you like to sit? Table or booth?"

 _"Booth is fine_ " Papy pointed at one by the back.

You guys make your way there. The brother sat across from each other. You passed out the menus and help up your notepad waiting for their order. The boys scanned over the menu.

" _A latte expresso, hold the depresso please, a bottle of honey_. Also that french toast you were talking about. Thanks" papy quipped.

You could hardly hold back your chuckle.

"Any cream with that sir?"

" _Nope, Serif want anything?_ "

"UHHH LESS PUNS! ALSO, APPLE JUICE AND A BREAKFAST QUICHE SOUNDS GOOD"

You jot down their orders and write your own. And with a nod, you pick up their menus and make your way back to the kitchen. You leave your orders with Vulkin. You make sure to ask one of the servers that you were going to be on your break. You head back to the bros with their drinks.

"I'll be taking my break with you if that's ok. So what have you been up to on this fine day" You sit next to Blue and take a sip of your water?

"JUST DOING MY MORNING ROUTINE. AND WAKING UP PERCY HERE FOR HIS APPOINTMENT WITH HIS EDITOR" Blue points to Papy. The younger brother was dozing off on the table.

"Wait, he's a writer?"

Sans beams at your question and nods vigorously. His eyes forming giant stars as he gushed over his brother's passion to write. Telling you that it was the best! He passed you a manuscript for you to read. Asking if you could read the first chapter and see if it caught your attention.

You look up to see Percy was paying attention, as he pretended to snooze. You could see a small tint of orange around his cheekbones. Either he was shy to see you read it or just unsure what to say. You take it, and you begin to read the chapter.

To start off, this was one of the best thriller mysteries you've come across. You've done your fair share of reading. Or at least read fanfics to know this was amazing. You didn't stop after the first chapter.

It swirled around a skeleton detective striving to uncover the disappearance of monsters in a small section of the underground. His only leads are dust. The monsters who lived near the site witnessed a shadow that took them. Was the dust, victim or killer, and was it murder or justice?

You were halfway done when you see the waiter making his way to your booth with your food. The server was the new guy Evan. Nice guy but a bit of a clutz. You had to jerk your hands under the table before Evan could spill water over the manuscript in your hands. It sadly landed all over your clothes. Evan quickly apologizes as he runs back with napkins. Blue comes to your aid and was trying to dry you off. You silently thank him and yourself for not wearing white today. You look at Percy.

"Don't worry the script is safe, and I love it! This is flipping amazing! I love how you use the concept of reliving the same days " you carefully pull out the paperback and pass it back to him. You noticed Percy eye lights dart away from you. His cheeks were glowing a darker hue of orange, you could softly hear him murmur thanks.

After you were decently dry. You all began to dig into your respective breakfast. It was entertaining to watch their reactions to the food. Blues face was cute as he sang his admiration for the food. While Percy gave a sigh of content. Both digging more into. You couldn't help but like seeing Blue smile.

"Good right? If you like that Blue then please try my skillet" you offer by placing some on your fork and handing it to him.

Blue probably thinking it was an invitation and didn't hesitate to take a bite. It took you by surprise. His smile widens as he chews it up.

"WOWZERS! PLEASE HAVE SOME OF MINE TOO!" Blue following your example and offering you to take a bite. You hesitate a bit but think less of it. (He's only trying to be nice, it's better that you try not to think too much).

It was fun spending time with them. You turn to the clock on the wall. You were over your break by a bit. You got up and thanked them for coming as you walked back. Not without letting them know she got the bill and not to worry. When you look around you see Stacy coming your way. Either she's done with her stuff or introduce herself to Blue. You could already imagine Stacy asking them a series of questions.

You walked over to meet Stacy halfway.

"Before you go interrogate them, please let me prepare them" the tone of your voice pitched higher as you pleaded. You love your friend but you didn't want her to meet them yet. You were dreading to hear what she will think when Blue spills the beans on what happened on your night with him. You could only imagine all the teasing she will put you through.

Stacy stops and looks at you a bit. A smile spreads over her face and shakes her head signaling you to say no more.

"I clocked you out already. Go and spend time with him. And you better tell me the details, ok" Stacy puts a note into your breast pocket." here's a souvenir from our nosy coworkers "

What a surprising turn of events. You weren't gonna complain about your friend's change of heart. You make your way back. When you arrive at the booth, you only see Blue waiting for you.

"PERCY LEFT FOR HIS EDITOR. BUT I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU WERE FREE AFTER WORK" Blue asked, giving you a warm smile.

"Mr. Blue, are you asking me on a date..?" You joked as you knew that he was hinting about it before in the morning. His eyes looked a bit surprised but he cleared his throat.

"I WILL HAVE TO CHECK THE STEPS!" Blue pulls out a notepad from his pockets to see a notepad with written steps on dating. It was cute to watch as he scanned over each thing.

This reminded you of a similar skeleton who had a dating manual. So it must be a skeleton thing after all. You try to imagine pressing [c] as papyrus told you to do whenever Sans tried to ask you on a date. Strangely enough, you are able to see dating radars and a couple of other things. It was a surprise but the guys explained it was from magic. Right now, you see Blue nervous meter was off the charts. He was peering at the scribbly writing and nodded.

"Well, I'm free now. Just let me grab my things" you ask as you walk to the back room.

It was a small room where everyone had a tiny locker. Yours was the closest to the door. This was probably a good time to change from your uniform. You traded your work clothes for your casual ones. Putting on your black-t and jeans on and tossing the wet clothes into a bag to wash later. If you were on your first date would it be better that they changed to something else? You walk to see Blue by the exit. Blue was had changed into his regular clothes.

"Y/n WOULD YOU ALLOW ME TO TAKE YOU ON A DATE?"

"Yes"

"EXCELLENT! LET'S BE ON OUR WAY TO OUR AMAZING DATE!"

Blue led you to the car. When you both sit down, blue passes you his phone again.

"WILL YOU DO THE HONORS?"

Such a sweet skeleton but a bad choice as always. His smile in anticipation left you a bit nervous. There's one song that came to your mind and you couldn't help but chuckle by the idea. You search up Mr. Bluesky. Perfect for an energetic skeleton like him. You laugh to hold back your laughter as Blue nods to the music. You gotta love the orchestra for this

_Sun is shinin' in the sky_   
_There ain't a cloud in sight_   
_It's stopped rainin' everybody's in the play_   
_And don't you know_   
_It's a beautiful new day, hey hey_

  
_Runnin' down the avenue_   
_See how the sun shines brightly in the city_   
_On the streets where once was a pity_

_You begin to sing the chorus._

_"Mr. Blue Sky is living here today, hey hey_

_Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why_

_You had to hide away for so long (so long)_   
_Where did we go wrong?_   
_Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why_   
_You had to hide away for so long (so long)_   
_Where did we go wrong"_

You pouted as you looked at him. Blue was chuckling at your silliness. Soon the song ended and you passed it to him. He played another but it surprised you by the upbeat jazz. It hit you with a wave of nostalgia of better times. Times where your family would spend the holidays or the peaceful times you would go stargazing.

"Wow this is pretty nice"

"YEA, IT'S ONE OF MY BROTHERS FAVORITE" Blue face reflected fondly of his brother. It made you happy to see a glimpse of his caring side for his brother.

"Wow, you must be proud to see your brother trying to publish a book then," you ask honestly.

"Yep, he had an overactive imagination when we were younger. He made me the hero of each story. Having to fight off evil and saving the day. I joined the royal guard because of him. Saving him was first priority-" Blue spoke softly, paused as his face changed to upset. He looked lost in thought. It took him a moment to regain his surroundings.

" Papy still sees me as his hero. His writing has shifted over time. I just hope there's a happy ending this time" he sighs.

That was odd? why wouldn't there be a happy ending? Percy seemed to like fun and jokes. You honestly weren't sure what to think. Before you knew it you were already parked.

Blue runs to open your door as he pulls his arm out for you to grab on to. You grab on with ease as he leads you into a stone building. You look around at all the beautiful flowers. It was the botanical gardens. Blue started paying the lady the costs. The lady pointed to a glass door with pictures of flowers. Blue waved and went through a different exit. You were face to face with beautiful flowers in a garden.

"THIS WAS GONNA BE SAVED FOR OUR SECOND DATE BUT THIS ONE DOESN'T NEED RESERVATIONS. BUT I'M A GOOD DATE MATE AND CAN RISE TO THE OCCASION. ALSO, THE FLOWERS HERE ARE PRETTY AS YOU MILADY" He exclaimed proudly.

You couldn't help but blush at the compliment. The flowers were beautiful and were well taken care of. Blue held your hand as you made your way through the gardens. The hedges were trimmed into all kinds of shapes. You pointed out the ducks that would waddle by.

"Let's call that one Pat!" You pointed at a brown duck that was chilling by the pond. The duck had a goofy big bill and reminded you of someone. Blue was by a green one. He was trying to feed it grass but the duck showed no interest.

"Come on Penelope. Please be my friend!" He hushed the duck as to not scare it away. You quaked at Penelope a few times. The duck immediately waddled over to you. "YOU CAN TALK TO DUCKS?!"

You pointed your finger against your lips to keep Blue from scaring the ducks away. Pat noticed Penelope and got up to greet her. You quaked one more time. And both birds flew across the pond to swim together. Blue made his way to you to see the birds interact.

"I only know one duck call. I forgot what it meant but I normally get a similar reaction" You looked up at him as his face changed to endearment. This caught you off guard. Normally people would laugh at it and move on.

"YOUR A REAL PRINCESS! LIKE IN THE MOVIES!" Blue gushed as he explained when they made it to the surface Chara showed them a couple of movies. His favorite one was of a kind princess that could sing and talk to animals. Her knight in shining armor was by her side, in order to protect her from the evil wizard. His eye lights widened as he retold the movie to you. Even adding different voices as to not confuse you with the characters. You both sat down on a bench.

"YOUR THE PRINCESS Y/N!" He laughed happily.

"Oh, then where's my knight? Isn't he suppose to be by my side at all times?" Playing with the idea of being a princess. You were curious about what Blue could come up with at this point.

"I'M RIGHT HERE" he beamed at you. As he got on one knee, holding your hand in the process. "MY PRINCESS SORRY FOR NOT BEING BY YOUR SIDE SOONER"

His face showed sorrow in his melodramatic facade to be your knight. It was funny but you couldn't leave him ending it there.

"All its forgiven. You were given a task to serve the kingdom and insured to bring peace"

"INDEED PRINCESS"

"You returned to me. To protect me from the great evil that taints the land"

"OH YES PRINCESS. BAD PUNS HAVE PLAGUE THE KINGDOM"

"Wha- I mean oh no I have been tainted by these puns" you cough to add to the effect. You see Blue was smiling at your act.

"Oh no the evil Papy has spread his evil!" Blue cried.

"Let's plant this out! I beleaf there's a way to end this curse!"

Blue froze as he looked at you. He let go of your hand and slowly walked away as he cried out.

"IT'S TOO LATE. NOOOOOOO"

You couldn't help but laugh at the scene before you. It was hard not to add in a pun when there were so many leaves around them. You got up and ran toward Blue.

"Traitor! You abandoned the princess!" Huffing as you tried to keep up with Blues quick pace. Your muscles were starting to cramp up a bit as your lungs were starting to burn. Blue turned around, caught you in his arms.

"FORGIVE ME, I GUESS YOU HAD TO JOG MY MEMORY" Blue laughed at your shocked expression. Wait… he pun?

"I HATE LAZY PUNS. BUT THERE'S SOME PUNS THAT ARE GOOD OUT THERE" He winked as he stuck his tongue out. You grabbed onto him to catch your breath. All the wind was out of you. Blue apologized profusely as he noticed your lack of response. As a penalty, he had to carry you bridal style for the remainder of the time. Blue didn't seem unfazed. Instead, he looked delighted to keep you in his arms. Onward your journey continued

Each garden had a different theme. You would either joke about it or bring up a fun facts about it. Blue would take the time to read out the fun facts about the garden you entered into. You took pictures of the scenery. Blue would occasionally nuzzle you whenever he had to duck down from a low branch. Which ended up being often. By the end of the tour, you could feel his magic pulsing on you. It was gentle but it felt comforting. You guys stopped at a door with pictures of flowers. You looked at your date in confusion.

"I KNOW YOU SAID YOU LIKED ORCHIDS OVER TEXT SO I KNEW IT WAS FATE!" Blue lowered you to your feet. He clasped on to your hand as he pulled you into an exhibit. You took a sharp intake of air. The scene before you was breathtaking.

The whole area was surrounded by all different orchids. Tiger orchids, black, and even fairy shoes could be seen. The colors were vibrant you couldn't believe it. You forgot about that question. You squeezed his hand as you dragged him along to see the beautiful flowers. Each one, unique to its name. You were practically radiating from the surprise. Blue pointed out to a purple one close that looked to be bowing. Blue bowed as well to the flower, to your delight.

"It's ONLY POLITE TO BOW BACK!" He proclaimed. A few people moved away from him. You ignored them, took a picture. Blue smiled and posed. The orchids name was Rothchild slipper orchid.

"OOOOO LETS TAKE THEM TOGETHER!" Blue got up as you moved to take a picture by the striped orchids. You tried to stick your arm out as far as you could to take the selfie. You couldn't manage to get both of you into the picture. Blue pulled his own phone and took the selfie. He moved in closer to get both your faces in.

This gave you an idea. Both of you would take selfies together as you went down the line of flowers. You wrapped your arm around him for the last picture. Blue placed his cheek against yours. Before he took the shot he placed a soft kiss on your cheek. Just like how you did it to him. You could feel yourself heating up from it.

"IT'S BEEN IN MY MIND ALL DAY" Blue jerked away sheepishly at the reaction. He couldn't meet your eyes as his face lit up a faint dark blue. You get on your tippy-toes and nuzzle the side of his face. His magic sparked a bit by your interaction.

"Your lucky your cute Serif. Nuzzles are ok but no kisses for you until you earn them" you whisper. Blushing at your response. Blue wrapped his arms around you as he nuzzled you back in agreement. His magic was enchanting as you could feel little fireworks spreading where he touched you.

Blue holds on to your hand as you make it to the car. The magic still lingering all the way there. You see Percy sitting in the back reading a comic. He's nodding his head as you open the door pools of music reach your ears. A nice tune of classical and rock hit your ears.

"Hey, guys. I'm running low on magic right now. And needed a ride home" Papy explained, not putting his comic down.

"Sure the great and evil Papy"

Blue let out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs  
> Mr Blue sky by ELO  
> It could happen to you by Ryo fukui


	5. Sprinkling navy and flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue the date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop writing whenever I'm hungry. 
> 
> Percy pick= Closer by chainsmokers Retro 50s prom style 
> 
> Serif = San Cisco fred astaire

BLUE Pov

Blue couldn't stop nuzzling you. The gentle smiles that held your face with each nuzzle, left him humming in glee. A giggle escaped your lips leaving him dazed, just wanting to hear more of it.

SO CUTE

Looking at the flowers was a great start to win your affection! Catching a glimpse of your face lighting up, was the highlight of it all. The garden was last minute but it turned out better than he expected. So much better than taking you to the gym. He planned to make you fall in love with him. Or until you shower him with kisses. The plan backfired. Your affection did increase which was awesome. It caused the opposite of what he expected. To his shock. HE WAS FALLING FOR YOU….

All it took was you letting him carry you. He soon found that he liked the idea of being yours. He could be your heroic defender to swoop you off your feet. A MAGNIFICENT hero like himself would be prepared for any dangers. Vigilant and true to his princess. Also, he was a MAGNIFICENT nuzzle buddies. But that was stating the obvious.

_"I know you're crushing on her but Brother, pay attention to the road_!" Papy was screaming the last part. It was enough to get Blue to focus on the road with good reason.

He failed to notice they were driving on the wrong lane at this point. A car was coming in, he quickly swerved back into their lane. Then take a quick turn at the next light. Losing most of the traffic behind them. Blue could feel your soft hands gripping onto his forearm for support. There lingered a mix of joy and sorrow. His princess was seeking his protection. It's a shame he was the one causing your distress. He needed to stop being so reckless in front of you. There's no excuse for putting you and Papy endanger. Even if these feelings toward you were new. And he was itching to explore them.

"THANK YOU BROTHER"

" _No problem Big Bro_ "

Which reminded him he needed to drop Papy home and continue their date.

He loves his brother and he didn't mind if he wanted to tag along. (That's a lie, he wanted you all to himself for this date). Yet, he senses his brother was checking in on them. The thought of his baby brother worrying over him was cute, but he has nothing to worry about! This was a small hiccup out of his 27 step plan to show you a good time. He couldn't understand why papy needed to check on them?

So far their date has been going well. The manual has been a big help. He's been considerate, attentive and patient. That last one was a struggle. If he hadn't gotten that urge for the kiss at the end then he would've been the perfect date mate. Sadly he strived to steal a kiss from you. Luckily, you didn't fully reject him when he made contact with your cheek.

"PRINCESS, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE ORCHIDS?" Genuinely he was more curious about the kiss from earlier.

"They were beautiful and vibrant. I never knew there was one nearby. They smelled lovely" he couldn't catch a glimpse of your smile but could hear the full excitement in your voice.

And he would have to agree on this. He has never seen so many different flowers before.

That's one of the many things he loved the most about you. He could hear a distinct change in your voice when you spoke of things you like. Your voice would soften with a smile to match.

"If you love those, then you would be amazed by the echo flowers back home. They are a special flower, and the bell blossom flowers" Waterfall had both these flowers. It was an excellent place to train with alphys. Alphys only trained in waterfall so that she could build resistance to the cold. Also, echo flower voices were great for training. The echoing voice pulling you in and creating a sort of distraction with all the random noises. It took practice for him to shut out the voices and focus on Aphy's footsteps for him to become a better fighter. With some practice, he had keen hearing when it came to finding crooks.

He couldn't help but think back to those days. They were simpler times. He wouldn't be able to see Alphys or Undyne anymore. Not after Sans yanked them away from their happy ending. They were already on the surface when they were warped over. It was during one of Asgore's BBQ when they were wrapped into the whole mess. Not only them but Chara had to be mixed up in all of it. Poor Chara took the news the hardest. All the hard work they put into breaking the barrier and bridging the peace between humans and monsters, it left them a bit depressed. Now that they were stuck, they were all going back to square one. Blue believes they can overcome this.

Blue pulled himself out of his thoughts. And tried to listen to what his brother was saying to you.

"And Bell blossoms were used in puzzles. It was a way for monster kids to cross over big bodies of water" Papy finished explaining.

"Your flowers are magical. I wish I could see them also in the village of buttercups. I hope those flowies made it to college"

SO CUTE!

He could feel his magic heating up and shifting inside him. It wasn't the first time today. There was nothing to be alarmed by it yet. A nice reminder that his magic was preparing for his heat cycle. If he notified his brother now then he would have to cancel his date with you. And he can't disappoint his princess. Not when he has plans to woo you.

Blue took a moment to breathe. Calming his magic until it was back to normal. Nothing to worry about. His heat wouldn't be coming in until the end of the week. There's nothing to worry about. All he has to do is not let his emotions get the best of him until the weekend. He's the magnificent Blue. A knight is disciplined and heroic to the very end. Nothing can go wrong! Or his name isn't Serif Sans Font! (It's not but in this universe, it has to be). Maybe he could find an excuse for you not to worry about seeing him. If you ever saw him in heat, it would only lead to disaster. You of all people shouldn't see him in his most embarrassing form. Just the thought sent him feeling a cold chill down his bones.

No worries! Think positive!

He really just wanted to know what you've been thinking about on this date. Maybe, they could go for some ice cream after dropping Papy off. It just needed to be romantic but not too romantic. But that was confusing. The dating advice was a bit confusing. Why couldn't it be easier? All he wanted to do is to talk about everything and maybe cuddle if you got cold. or do stupid things just for fun. That might be the heat talking a bit. But all of that is in due time. Once you were officially his date mate, he will shower you with kisses.

Blue just passed you his phone.

Maybe one of her songs can reciprocate what he's feeling right now.

__________________________________

The scenery outside passed by as different songs changed. It was blue's turn. Each song he picked out has been so aspiring. And not to add that it was filled with kind lyrics. You weren't sure why but each of his songs left you smiling. It won't be long before it's your turn. None of your songs stood out to you. At this point, you were drawing a blank. Who's to say that you had to pick the next song? There one more passenger in the car who hasn't picked any songs yet. Where's the fun of that? If it's only you two people picking a song.

What did he like to listen to?

You looked back at papy as you handed him Blues phone. It would be rude if you kept ignoring him in the back.

"It's your turn, kinda curious what your song selection is?" Papy looked confused by your small outburst. He simply nodded and played a song once the last song ended.

You were surprised by the slow but upbeat jazz tempo. The lyrics reminded you of a rock song. It was at the tip of your tongue. What song was this from? White reaper? Arctic monkey? She knew the song but the upbeat jazz kept her second-guessing.

"Wait isn't this chain-smokers?"

" _Yea_ " papy moves closer for you to hear him better " _followed this group that makes vintage covers. It's a nicer melody than some songs. They inspire my writing_ "

"Wow cool"

You turn back to Blue as you hear him sing along. His voice couldn't hit some notes but it wasn't so bad. It was comforting. Fueled with a hint of baritone in his voice. You closed your eyes to hear him a bit better. His voice left you smiling. Already imagining better days. You had to fight the urge to lean in and lay your head on his side.

You hate to admit it but his voice is doing something for you. It wouldn't hurt to lean on him…. Wait, is it wrong to lay on him like that?

But you did say nuzzling was ok. Does this make you a hypocrite?

It takes you a moment to remember what papy was talking about.

"That's cool, I would love to read your writing again. Whenever you have the chance. I would love to read the rest of your manuscript"

You recall stopping at a cliffhanger. And the suspense was killing you a bit. The urge to know if the character is ok was unsettling. Hopefully, the detective could locate the culprit before they targeted his brother. The story felt familiar almost as if you read it before.

" _Blue can pass you one of my extras. Y/n you won't mind if it has a few spelling errors? Its one of the ideas my editor rejected_ " Papy mentions this, you hear a faint clicking sound. A smell of burning citrus fills the air.

"NO SMOKING ECHO-CIGS!"

_"Aww but it's called chain-smokers. And you know it helps with recovering my magic_ "

"NO, HOW ABOUT WE STOP FOR SOME LUNCH?"

" _Sure_ "

That sounded like a great idea. You and Blue were at the gardens for a couple of hours. You check on your phone for any restaurants nearby. They all sound good but you check to see if they were monster friendly.

You hated that some people didn't agree with monster equality. People who feared change were missing out. Leading hate crimes and racism. At least people posted reviews to notify monsters to watch out for the hate symbol. So you had to steer clear of stamps with froggers with an M on it. This left a few restaurants to pick from.

"What are we hankering, boys? Pasta? Fast food? Vegan?" You could go for some burgers. MTT restaurant had some good food. Even if it was blinding to walk into one. Mostly from the bright lights and flashy posters. But you didn't want to be rude. Maybe they wanted something else.

" _Anything with monster food sounds good_ "

Blue drove around for a bit. He leaned over to see the options once they stopped at a red light.

You look out and see something shiny catch your eye.

"Wait take a turn over here, please." You could see a group of people gathering around a couple of food trucks.

One truck stood out from the rest. The bold letters looked strangely familiar. They reminded you of a fire monster you miss seeing.

"FOOD TRUCKS? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SEE?" Blue questioned. Looking around for a parking spot.

"Yea, they are pretty popular. They have delicious comfort food you can only find here. We could eat here!"

Not only was the smell heavenly but the colorful trucks caught your attention. There was another reason why you wanted to go. You wanted to see if grillby expanded his restaurant into another location. There's nothing better than grillby's monster fries. And it would be nice to see an old flame.

"ALRIGHTY! LET'S TRY IT THEN!"

Once Blue parked nearby. You guys walked over to the food trucks. Each one had a distinct theme they were going with. The closest one they encountered had a lengthy line. Looked like a hotdog stand. The other one looked like a taco truck. And next to it was a donut truck. (Were those actual sprinkles on the truck?) And the last one was what brought you excitement.

The food truck at the end had smoke coming from it. From the distance, it looked alarming. The only thing you can make out was the signs flashing in neon green colors. You could see a distinct orange and green flames coming from the truck.

Without another thought, you made a beeline to the smoke. Ignoring everything to get there. You knew only one person who could pull off those colors. And who could cause that much smoke. The image of a shy flame monster flashed through your mind.

"Where's my favorite flame at?! Hiding behind your smokescreen again?" Trying to hold back your ever-growing smile from showing. What were the odds of finding an old college buddy. Especially an old cooking buddy.

"Haha, very funny y/n. I didn't think I would see you again" a cute green fire monster popped her head from the veil of smoke.

"I know. But that's your fault for losing my number after going abroad. Also what's smoking?" Giving your buddy your most innocent smile. Fuku couldn't help but shake her in disgrace at your pun.

"I see you're still doing puns. It's not my fault you don't have an undernet account"

The funny thing was you both took a cooking course for your college credits. Well, fuku did it to become a chef, you only did it so you would stop burning cookies. (It takes timing and fresh flour to change your perspective on cookies). You never thought you two would become good friends.

Fuku looks back at her station and signals you to hold up for a minute. You watch as your buddy walks into the smoke. A couple of minutes go by before the smoke clears out. And out from the smoke, you catch a glimpse of an assortment of mouthwatering creations. Fuku looked at you and pointed at her truck.

"Sorry about that. So fill me in on what happened to you after I left" fuku put all her attention on you.

Hmm.. that was tough. The last time you saw her was 3 years ago at the airport. You both were crying your eyes out. In your friends case crackling fire out. A lot of events spiraled after it; Losing your dog, learning to drive a stick, getting injured at a paintball tournament, going through a terrible breakup. Just the usual.

"I moved out and work at a bakery. How about you?"

"Okay. I traveled around the Asian region and learned new cooking techniques. And recently started up this business. I gotta small loan from my uncle Grillby. Don't worry I paid him back in full. Now it's just me and my truck sharing monster cuisine with a twist. Here try this on the house"

Your friend passes you what looks like tacos. They looked similar to teriyaki balls as the meat. A big bite and you can feel the food get absorbed into you. So it was monster food. A nice lingering taste of smoked fish and panko in your mouth.

"Mmm so good! Can I get two more please"

She hands you in seconds two more tacos. Wrapped in intricate care.

"Uh y/n there's a guy staring at you. Do you know him?"

It takes you a moment to realize who you left behind. Your date! Right! You're on a date.

A small feeling of guilt crept down your back. You turn around to see Blue and Papy sitting on benches. Both happily munching on food from the other vendors. Blue waves at you excitedly while his brother leans on him to steal a bite of his dinner. You could see Blue swatting his brother.

"Oh, who is this? Is he your date-mate" Fuku teased as she followed your gaze. You turn back to your friend and shake your head.

"We are just getting to know each other and how about you missy"

"I'm happily in a relationship with my job. Thank you VERY much. Stop reflecting and let me have this" your friend bent down, whispered into your ear. "He's cute. I'm glad someones keeping an eye on you"

A quick glance back at the boys. They were staring at the vendors. You shouldn't keep them waiting.

A quick pat-down you find your wallet. Pulling out a couple of bills as you look at the prices. The tacos were fairly cheap. Reimbursing your friend for spending time and feeding you. Fuku happily accepted it. You both exchanged contacts. Promising to keep each other posted on things.

You see your friend ring a bell. And out of nowhere a huge line of people and monsters lined up behind you. This caught you by surprise. How are they so fast? At least your friend had plenty of customers to keep her busy.

Your friend waved as you walked to your date.

Looking at her contact info only made you realize something. Now you have two people to report to about your love life. Hmm, this could be a good thing or a bad thing considering your choices. But that's a thought for another day. You've neglected your date long enough.

"Sorry! I just wanted to say hi to my old cooking buddy but I got ya some tacos. They are super good!" Already handing the boys a taco. Both smiled as they took a bite. Papy had a box of donuts and blue had a bag of tacos.

" _Wowie, that hits the spot, I like the honey glaze in the fish_ "

"YUMMY! I WAS THINKING IF WE COULD PLAY SOMETHING WHILE WE EAT OUR LUNCH" He hands you a bag. In it, was two specialty hotdogs and two steak tacos. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE TO TRY THEM OUT"

Awww so cute! This skeleton just offered you food. Either he knew you had a soft spot for food or he's considerate about you as a person. He has truly met all your expectations on your first date.

"Aww, how sweet! Thank you, Blue. And what should we play?" You give Blue a quick hug as thanks. You could have sworn you saw his eye lights turn into blue hearts. Looking at him again and his eyes were back to being stars again. "Alright how about two truth and a lie?"

The bone brothers looked at each other and nodded before looking back to you.

"ALRIGHT I'LL START PRINCESS. I'M THE WORLD CHAMP AT PLAYING UNO, I HAVE FOUGHT A SOCK TORNADO AND I'M RIGHT HANDED" Blue looked excited as he covered his mouth.

You turned to Papy for any ideas. He was smirking and waving for you to answer. A few years ago you would have picked the sock tornado as a lie but now you know better. Only hearing stories about them from Papyrus. Now there's two options. Uno or right-handed. He always passed you his phone with his right hand.

"Is it Uno?"

" PRINCESS! YOU WOUND ME! BUT NO. I'M LEFT HANDED" He looked a bit hurt from your lack of belief in him. You mouthed sorry. Next up was Papy.

"Hmm that's kinda hard" papy nibbling on the leftover honeybuns "I take a lot of Naps, my go-to instrument is the drums, I donut share my sweets with anyone "

"Hmm, I filling that you donut mind sharing" you test it out by grabbing one of his honeybun from the box. Papy quickly slaps it away. Then chuckles a bit before handing you a sprinkle donut.

" icing what you did there. But your right. I donut share honeybuns with anyone. Only with Blue" as he hands one to his brother.

"Aww how a dough-able!"

You and Papy turn to Blue for any reaction. Only blue is chuckling a bit. Now it was your turn to be surprised.

"YOUR PUNS ARE TERRIBLE YOU TWO BUT THEY HAVE GOTTEN A BIT BETTER" Blue nibbles on the last donut while you both looked bewildered by it.

"I must be dreaming because Blue likes our puns" papy sighs dreamily as he fans himself with his honeybun.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"Well you did laugh at our puns"

"UHHH I TAKE IT BACK. YOUR BOTH AWFUL"

Soon the bone boys were back to their silly antics. Not long after did you guys clean up and headed back to Blues house. You were feeling a bit tired once you guys made it there. You couldn't resist a yawn.

"PRINCESS ARE YOU SLEEPY?" Blue turned to you.

"Don't worry about it Blue" just waving it off.

Blue leaned over to look at you closely. And inspecting your face to see your tired smile. This was all blue needed as a confirmation.

"NO IF YOUR TIRED THEN YOU SHOULD GET SOME REST. WE CAN END THE DATE HERE FOR TODAY."

"I'm sorry"

He started driving back to your place. Feeling wrapped with guilt for ruining the date. Why did you have to yawn. The date was great but you were tired from all that happened today.

"DON'T BE SORRY! I KNOW MY MAGNIFICENT PRESENCE IS A LOT TO TAKE IN. I TOOK YOU OUT EARLY AFTER YOUR EARLY SHIFT. SO I SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING."

"But I ruined the date"

"WHAT!?"

Blue looked at you as if you grew a third head. He shook his head furiously. He turns into the apartment complex and parks. He holds your hand as he pulled it close to him.

"Please don't feel bad" he whispers as he gently runs his hands over your own "being together should mean we are both at 100%. So if you're not feeling good then I'm not being a good date if I continue."

He lets go of your hand and pulls you in for a hug. And in all this, you couldn't help but wipe away a few tears. Not sure if it was the tired feeling or his kindness that should be blamed for your tears. You pulled Blue closer and nuzzled him.

"Could you walk me up?"

"No problem princess"

He walked you to the door and gently nuzzled the top of your head. You tug at his shirt as he looked down. And you placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, my knight. I almost forgot about my turn. So I'm not tired, I love music and I really like you. I think you know which is the lie" 

Blues face instantly turned into a blueberry. Oh no, you broke him. Before you could say anything to the skeleton he was running down the stairs as he shouted goodbye. You couldn't help but chuckle that you could leave a guy so happy for a simple kiss.

You unlocked your door and walked in. A quick look around and the place was fairly clean. Now to walk to your bed. And take a nap.

Beep

You pull out your phone and something falls out along with it. You grab on to it and see it was a picture of you and blue at the diner. Feeding each other food. Oh God, this is what Stacy meant about nosy waiters!

From where they took the shot blues back was toward them but you can see clearly that you were feeding him. The whole thing looked personal. You ignore it for now and look at your messages.

There were two messages. The first was fuku sending a pic of herself with the caption with send this to your boy and don't forget your promise! The photo was the two of you at the cooking class. Both posing as if you were models. You couldn't help but cringe at it. You had a different haircut at the time that made you seem like a child. Without a moment of hesitation, you send blue the photo. You the next message was from blue. Sending you a goodnight with little sleeping cat emojis. And then heart emojis about the pictures.

You couldn't help but look away at the text. Now was a good time to take Blues advice and take a nap. Your embarrassment could only get worse if you stick around to reply to him.

He was certainly different from your previous date. More considerate. And just a nice guy that you could help but be drawn to.

There was a warm feeling fluttering where your soul should be. It takes concentrating but you pull it out. Navy blue looking webs surrounded your soul. There were a few gaps now and you could see your soul. Light blue and pulsing to get out. Why now?

You place your soul back. Relief washed over you. Your soul at least felt lighter now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos. I'm happy you likes it. Please dont forget to leave a comment. I enjoy reading them a lot. See you on the next update!


	6. Gifts from a baby Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter. Reader still feels unsure about texting Blue. So blue does what he does best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope your all doing okay. Sorry works been keeping me busy with the whole pandemic and it took a while to get some inspiration.  
> I hope you guys are taking care and to stay calm during this time. Also your all amazing stay strong.

Working in the morning was therapeutic at times when it came to baking. No one to bother you, you could tune into your thoughts. Screening with your buddy while you listen to music from your bosses era was nice.

Primarily because your boss wasn't coming in. So you didn't have to keep your guard up. The man just liked to make you squeak at any given time. If he wasn't singing and working on orders then he's was getting in peoples skin.

You and your buddy were almost done so you could start baking. And wolfy could work on making the dough for tomorrow. You're grateful you got your boss to finally accept monster's applicants. After the countless no shows from people who thought of it as too much work. But your boss Odin was against it blaming his nemesis Muffet. Always blaming the poor spider women for his plummeting sales. 

The store was known for its various sweetbreads they would make seasonally. Once Muffet's stores started spreading, sales began to plummet. People would prefer muffets over their shop even if it was more costly. This left the old man a bit grouchy toward monsters. Always assuming they were spies for Muffet. He's come a long way from then though.

"Hey y/n how much sesame for the kaiser buns?" Wolfy asked as he finished up the last tray.

"3 trays so there's enough for the regulars"

He simply nodded and started dropping the dough into the bin of seeds. It was fun watching your buddy work with tiny dough.

It took a lot of convincing before Odin would consider any monster for the position. Then they met wolfy. A bulky wolf monster that was straight forward in every sense of the word. He asked for a job when he first met the boss. And was ready with his application and references at hand. The rest was history.

"Hey wolfy, what did you do this weekend?”

" Spent time helping my dad. He's having a hard time with his tv"

"Did he have a problem with the wires?"

Wolfy paused for a moment.

"He was having issues getting internet on his tv, I had to set it up"

Oh, that makes sense. Your parents had issues with things like that. They still do and would call you or one of your siblings to do it. You tried to explain but you ended up frustrated and ended up doing it yourself after that. It was hard to imagine what wolfy had to go through.

“at least you got it done"

Wolfy nodded while he finished working on the last pan. He moved on to measuring the ingredients for dough for tomorrow. 

It was one of those days. Where you fell into a kind of autopilot. The work was basically muscle memory as you memorized which breads had the same bake times and from there it was mostly a waiting game. That is until the store opens. 

You glanced at your phone tempted to text Blue. Would it be ok to text him? Would he think less of you?

That's your problem. 

You think too much, you feel too deeply. Mainly when getting attached to someone. This is probably why you're still worrying about how people see you.

This only brought another thought into her mind. Why was blue interested in her? She didn't have much to offer. She's never been good enough for anyone to stay. Or worse she pushes them away. 

And yet his words came echoing back.

_I WANT TO PROTECT YOU, MY LADY! I HAVE TONS OF HOPE TO SHARE FOR THE BOTH OF US!_

A moment of weakness, she believed his words. Oh stars, an optimist like him could win wars with his bold statements. 

You turned back and focused on cleaning up. There's no use thinking about it at this point. You did have to admit going on a date was a blast. 

The remainder of the morning consisted of the two of you set for the morning rush. Once everything was cleaned up you focused on the customers and Wolfy took his break.

" Morning smiley. I just wanted to pick up my order"

"Morning Nancy! We got your order of muffins here" 

The rest of the day went by in a breeze. Your usual customers came asking for the usual. They consisted of old ladies and joggers that came in for the fresh muffins. The customers were always nice. Maybe one or two grumps that haven't finished their morning coffee. None the less your job was enjoyable. They would tell you about their day or gossip about the town.

Once your shift was over, you headed back home. You still had to clean and set up for Frisk and Paps visit. You still had the end of the week to finish but knowing paps he could always come a day early. You didn't want to disappoint Papyrus. 

You checked your phone to check the time. A few notifications popped up. Most were your game alerting you on raids with your team. And 2 texts from Blue. 

Blue

Morning Princess, I hope everything is well with you. 

I needed a second opinion but what does getting Ghost on date a bad thing.

You 

Well, that means they were blown off. Why?

Blue

I owe my buddy an apology. I told him that's great and gave him a pat on the back.

  
  


You couldn't help but laugh at his luck. It caught you by surprise. Blue was clueless about the recent human slangs. He's very social. Weird to think he never heard of it before. It's understandable with all the new words popping here and there. It could be confusing to memorize them all. For a while, you were outta the loop. It took a bit for you to learn what ratchet was. So you filled Blue in on all that you knew. And he was able to explain. His coworker got ghosted on a date. Blue had to apologize because he didn't realize his response was insensitive and left the dude depressed. 

Blue soon called because he was picking up some lunch for his coworker and still wanted to talk. You didn't mind it was nice to distract yourself a bit while cleaning around. Right now you were trying to wash a pesky stain from your rug. You had Blue on speaker.

"THIS MAY SOUND CRAZY BUT, IF FUSING MAGICAL DRINKS LEAD TO GAINING MORE ADVANTAGES THEN WHY NOT ENERGY DRINKS? ALSO IF YOU TAKE A SIP, DO THEY GIVE YOU ONLY A FEW MINUTES OF ENERGY?" 

"Hmm, I would think you would be having a strong dose of sugar rush. And I don't drink them but I heard pros and cons about it" 

"ME NEITHER. JIM ALWAYS ASK FOR ME TO GET HIM ONE. SAYING THEY HELP HIM FOCUS BETTER. NOT SURE WHY. SHOULD WE TEST IT OUT ONE OF THESE DAYS?” 

"Co-worker? Does he have ADHD? I heard it's a cheap alternative to calm them down. And Blue you don't even need that stuff. You got plenty of energy" 

"Yes! BUUUUUT WHAT IF I RUN FASTER? And I'll ask him next time"

You weigh down the options. If Blue were to drink one of those things would he be hyper? He was pretty springy when you two were on your date. If he didn't have to carry you then you probably wouldn't be able to keep up. Looking back when you cooked together, and seeing him flying back and forth trying to help you out was enough to know better.

"If you do, how would it affect your magic?"

You scrubbed at the little irritating stain and finally called it quits. Maybe shop for a new rug for the living room. Just crossing it off your list. One less thing to worry about when Papyrus and frisk sleepover.

Originally it was going to be a day but it soon turned into a 3 day weekend with them. Something about needing to talk to you about or needing someone to talk to. Not sure but you enjoy their company either way. 

"I DUNNO, MAYBE I'LL BE ABLE TO RUN FASTER THAN LIGHT. IT'S WORTH A SHOT! ALSO WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?" 

"Blue"

"YES PRINCESS" 

"No, I mean Blue" 

"YES, I'M STILL HERE. DON'T WORRY YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME NOW"

"Oh sweet Jesus, I mean Serif my favorite color is Blue" 

"PERFECT! I'VE BEEN THINKING. HOLD ON ONE MINUTE PRINCESS" you hear a bit of static on his end. "I'LL BE OVER IN A FEW MINUTES" 

You grab your phone as you look around for a pair of shorts in your closet. There were none left. Mental note to do laundry later. You pull out a pair of jeans instead.

"Wait why?" 

  
  


"SO I CAN DROP OFF A GIFT"

  
  


"a gift?" 

  
  


You fumbled with your clothes until you looked decent. You could hear knocking at your door. Must be him. He's knocking to the tune of Mr. Bluesky.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Who's there?" 

"SOMEONE WHO HAS A GIFT FOR YOU"

"I don't take gifts from strangers" 

"HOW ABOUT GOOD LOOKING SKELETONS?"

"Tibia honest? I dunno maybe if they have a sense of femur" 

You could hear a groan coming from the door.

"I AM INDEED"

"Not buying it. Can you tell me a joke?"

You don't hear from him for a moment. Then you hear his voice soften.

"My life….Now would you please let me in" 

You open the door to see a Blue with a colorful box. He was sporting a black hat and black button-down that was unbuttoned, his grey shirt showing. His tie was hanging loosely on him but you can see his typical bandana only now it was tied to his arm. He was sporting his uniform as you could see a patch with his name on it. You couldn't help but gawk a bit at the outfit. That uniform of his made him look so dashing. 

"PRINCESS!" 

He quickly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in for a hug. The way he held you felt more cushiony than his previous ones. You couldn't help but giggle from his gentle nuzzle on top of your head. You couldn't resist but try to return the gesture. He pulled away and looked at you with a stern face but you could see his goofy grin starting to appear on his face.

"SO I WAS RELIEVED FROM MY SHIFT EARLY, SORRY FOR THE LAST MINUTE VISITE. I WILL CORRECT THAT NEXT TIME. BUT YOU WERE CLOSE AND I NEEDED TO CORRECT A MISTAKE ON MY PART!" 

  
  


"Like what?" 

  
  


"ON DATES IT'S CUSTOM TO BRING SOMETHING TO A DATE. AND I DIDN'T BRING ANYTHING AT THE TIME...UNTIL NOW" His smile didn't fade. 

Well it was last minute. You're surprised he even came for that reason.

"Blue, it's only been a day. Why didn't you bring it on our next date?" 

Blue looked frozen in place for a second. Not long after did he go on a small tangent. Explaining how dates are about the importance of caring and how moon phases have something to do with it. You could see small beads of magical sweat appear on his face.

"Well then come in and let's see what you brought. Want some tea? juice?"

You grab the present from him and guide him inside. There should still be some hibiscus left in one of your drawers. 

"WATER IS FINE" 

Thank your lucky stars that you cleaned the kitchen first. You place the box down and hand him a cup of water. While you grab yourself some apple juice.

"So what brought you here to my humble abode?"

"WANTED TO SEE YOU- YOUR REACTION TO MY GIFT!"

That made sense. You get a warm feeling whenever you see one of your friends react to your gifts. Seeing people smile always made your day better. Guessing you both share that kind of sentiment.

"Alrighty how about we do it on the couch that way you can see me open it up" 

also that way you can show off your cleaning skills to someone at least. And to sit comfortably while you open it.

You both sat down as you set the box down. A closer inspection and the box had little kittens on the wrapping paper. You pulled at the blue bow to make the box come apart. And there before you was a glass bowl with something inside.

"GIVE IT A MOMENT" He poured some of his water into the glass. And there it unruled into little flowers as the moss started to appear. 

"It's a terrarium! Aww, thank you!"

"YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE BEST PART!" His voice got louder with excitement. He plucked a few of the flowers in the moss and placed it into the little pond in it. It made a small bridge in the little pond.

"YOU CAN MAKE PUZZLES OUT OF IT! BY MOVING THE FLOWERS AROUND AND THE COOL PART THE MORE YOU POUR THE MORE IT GROWS!" His eyes were sparkling, similar to what you would see in anime girls.

"Pfft you're so cool" 

He beamed at your compliment as he explained more about the miniature bell blossom flowers. And the low maintenance mostly because of magical reasons. It was hard to pay attention when you were distracted by his uniform. This is ridiculous, being flustered over a guys attire. 

In summary add water whenever you need to start the puzzle over, that you need to keep it away from direct sunlight.

"This is amazing Blue! I love this!" Without a second thought, you pull him in for a hug.

"Your welcome princess" he returned the gesture." I should be heading home. I just couldn't wait to drop it off"

"Why so soon?" 

He only just got here. 

"I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER YOU. I DID COME IN LAST MINUTE"

"Thanks for coming and the gift. Now I need to get you a gift."

Blue seemed to pause a bit, quickly shaking his head as you could see a ting of cyan appearing on his cheek. 

"I DON'T NEED ONE. JUST SEEING YOU SMILE IS A GOOD GIFT" The tender smile on his face was all the proof you needed to know. He's a sweet guy who's trying for you. Something about him got you wanting to try a little more.

"Well too bad, I want to. And to start, let me cook you dinner. You probably haven't had dinner yet."

Secretly you wanted to talk to him a bit longer. Eating alone can be tiring, and it's nice to have company.

" THAT'S TOO MUCH PRINCESS. LET ME HELP” 

And with that, the two of you were back to tag-teaming in the kitchen. He would be your taste taster while you cooked up some chili. It was a quick process all thanks to Blue. Each ingredient you needed he was there passing it down. By the time you two sat down to eat, Blue was taking off the jacket revealing a grey T-shirt. Oh dear, why was he taking it off?He noticed you staring, as he looked at the situation. 

"SORRY, I CAN'T GET A STAIN ON MY UNIFORM. OR I WON'T HEAR THE END OF IT FROM PAPS” He stammered.

" Would Papy be punning you about a stain"

Blue looked at you confused before he shook his head. "NOTHING LIKE THAT, ITS JUST WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER PAPY WOULD BE.. MESSY. HE WOULD WALK AROUND IN HIS MUDDY CLOTHES FROM PLAYING OUTSIDE. EVERY DAY I WOULD HAVE TO WASH HIS FAVORITE HOODIE BECAUSE HE WOULD STAIN IT WITH SOMETHING NEW. SO I CAME UP WITH A PLAN. EVERY TIME HE WENT OUT WITH DIRTY CLOTHES I WOULD SHOOT HIM WITH A WATER GUN OF SOAPY WATER. I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO CLEAN IT ANYWAY. IT TOOK A WEEK OF HUNTING HIM DOWN BUT HE FINALLY STOPPED"

"Ok, but what's the problem?”

"IT APPLIES BOTH WAYS. AND I KNOW HE'S WAITING FOR THE DAY I MESS UP"

Papy couldn't be that petty. It was hard to imagine him going that far. And it was such a long time ago.

"I don't think he'll remember" as you dig in. Blue follows along. The two of you ended watching a movie before he needed to go. You know the perfect one.

  
  


"AWW THEY ARE SO CUTE!”

"Only Gizmo the others are a little weird" 

Gremlins was a good movie to show Blue. Mostly to see if the comparison is true about this blueberry story you have yet to hear it in detail. Blue texted his brother that he was running late and to eat leftovers. Which, he responded with an emoji sticking their tongue out. 

"It gets better once someone adds water" 

"YEA?" 

You brought some blankets for you and Blue to snuggle into. For most of the movie was Blues distancing himself from you. Noticing him scooching farther and farther away.

"Blue I'm not gonna bite. So come here" patting at the space next to you.

He was a bit hesitant but came closer. Once he was close enough you leaned your back against him. He was frozen like a statue for a moment. 

"Don't worry, I was feeling a bit cold and you feel warm"

What surprised you was how comfortable he was. Could it be a cushion? Why would he need padding at work? 

"OH IS MY ARMOUR UNCOMFORTABLE, I CAN TAKE IT OFF!" Blue pulls down his grey shirt showing a black protective vest. "IT'S PART OF THE UNIFORM IT WON'T TAKE LONG-"

"Wait, It's actually pretty nice to lean into. Kinda like a bean bag"

Blue shimmied out of his shirt midway while you talked. You had to encourage him to keep his vest and shirt on.

And with that, you snuggled closer. 

The movie was hitting the finale. You have to wonder what was up with Blue. The both of you were commenting until he grew quiet. He was dead quiet, you would assume that he probably fell asleep after working so long. Strangely, his grip on you never loosened. 

"Blue are you still up"

"Uh Huh" 

You turned around to see him asleep. You could hardly hear him snore. 

"Rise and shine Blue" you started to shake him but his other hand grabbed you and pulled you against him. His bear hug was restricting you. "BLUE WAKE UP" 

Nothing, blue would mumble under his breath. The man must of be exhausted to sleep so heavily. Sleeping like the dead had a whole new meaning to you now. Cool.

  
  


Time to call for backup. You pulled out your phone and waited for them to pick up. The first time they hung up. After the third attempt, they finally pulled through.

" _Ghostbuster….. Whaddaya want"_

"Percy I need help. Your brother won't wake up?" You can hear some crackling static coming from his end. The phone call soon got cut off

*knock knock*

"It's open”

You could hear the door open as you heard footsteps closing in. Percy was chewing on a sandwich as he took a quick pic. If you could see your face it was probably red. You pointed to blue " How do you normally wake him”

" wait a moment."

You could feel Blue shaking uncontrollably. Then you were shoved off to the floor. You could see Blue laughing uncontrollably as his brother was tickling him mercilessly.

“MEHEHEHEH PLEASE STOP!” He was wheezing from. "PLEASE NO MORE TICKLING THE SKELETON!”

_" come on funny bones”_

_Papy_ walked back outside. Probably to sleep in the car, while Blue the container of chili by the fridge. You didn't think he was so ticklish but you made a mental note for next time. Blue nuzzled your head as he whispered "thanks"

"No, thank you for coming. This was fun. When should I see you again?"

Blue checked his phone. 

"I'M FREE THURSDAY. MAYBE I CAN PICK YOU UP FOR OUR NEXT DATE”

"Great, I can't wait"

And with that Blue left. You were excited to see what he comes up with next. You turned back to his gift. It's sweet, you couldn't help but gush over the little flowers. Well at least you had tomorrow to do laundry now. You were excited to see what otger surprises were in store for you.


	7. Matching with Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didnt get to do laundy sadly. But you go out with Stacy. Where you meet a mysterious character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fly me to the moon by frank sinatra
> 
> Mambo no. 5 by lou bega
> 
> Those songs always left me giddy. So I surprised my self with this one. And ended up working harder on this chapter cause of..Reasons. Also Stay safe and determine! More notes on the bottom

You were coming back from work when you got a text from Stacy. She was inviting you to come over to her house, to help out organize her clothes. She sent you the address. You should have realized it was a trap from the start. Stacy is known as a clean freak when it comes to her stuff, but you thought less of it. Instead she was kidnapping you.

All you did was greet her at her house before you were rudely shoved into the bathroom. And were given clothes to change into and a mask. It didn't take long for you to notice the curling iron connected by the sink. That gave you enough to put two and two together. Sadly it was too late to back out of it. 

"I can't believe you made me wear this outfit. I look like a teacher. And I thought we were gonna chill?!"

  
  


The clothes she picked out were a size too big. You didn't mind wearing your friends clothes after a few revisions. It helped rolling up the long sleeve button up and adding a belt to hold the pencil skirt up. It looked pretty cute with the modifications.

"You look fine and we will after. I just need you to come with me to a match making event. I already filled out all the forms for us. It was suppose to be me and Lisa but she got the flu last minute" she explained as you drove down town, and heading closer into the busier part of the town.

You guys had to park into a tall building with flashing letters. Stacy led you into what you considered a maze of halls and entered into a giant ballroom full of people. At the entrance, there were people handing out flowers and having people write on forms. Your friend pulled two unique pins and handed you one. What surprised you was seeing your name neatly written on it. You looked around at the place. It looked a bit formal for your taste. Glad you didn't wear your worn graphic tee and washout jeans.

"let’s go find us a spot"

Everyone was sitting at various tables, people and monsters alike mingling. It wasn't so bad if you could ignore the music selection. The person who picked it assumed it would be a traditional event, classical music is nice but it was too slow. You could think of multiple songs that could improve the mood for everyone. Heck, soft upbeat jazz would be a better choice. The atmosphere felt awkward and suffocating. A lot of people looked bored or were anxious about the event. You could tell some were serious in searching for their life partner and others you were there for a fling. The only consistency was the different flower-like pin they wore and silly animal mask.

  
  


"Stacy, I feel stupid and why couldn't we talk at a coffee shop like normal people?" You tried to fix your bunny mask properly. It was hard to adjust a mask too loose for your head. You probably needed to tie it up with something.

"This was the only time we were both free. And I applied for this hoping I feel uncomfortable coming alone. Also, YOU OWE ME!”

" I get it. But this is scary. The masks help a bit but how will we talk" pointing at silly Easter bunny mask.

"We can talk after. I promise it will only be for an hour, we can leave and stuff ourselves. My treat " she explained as she adjusted her whale.

It was tempting but you didn't think you could last that long. For starters, being around a crowd was draining. And being outta your comfort zone made you a bit anxious. What was keeping you grounded was the cute flowers everyone wore. You did admire the cornflower they gave you as a pin. It reminded you of the energetic skeleton you're seeing.

You wanted to protest but, the problem with that was the little nagging thought popping up. 

You owed Stacy for all the help she gave you. All the times you needed some cash she was there for you. And looking back she never once asked you for anything. You didn't expect her to invite you to a matchmaking event. If anything you were probably her last choice. And you couldn't say you were in a serious relationship anymore. And this is probably scary for her. Maybe its best to play this one through.

Stacy pulled you along into one of the chairs with a number. Even with the mask, you sense someone's eyes watching your every move. It might be the nerves there's too many people to make sure.

You both sat down next to what seemed like a frogger wearing a small cat mask. The monster looked to be in great pain wearing the small mask. The monster was going through great lengths to cover their face. This gave you an idea.

You turned to the frogger and pointed at your mask.

" would you like to trade?"

The frogger tilted their head as they croaked a few lines. You weren't sure if that was a yes or a no, it must have clicked with the monster because they were doing some hand signs for you to see. You quickly apologized.

How could you forget that some monsters don't speak the language? Maybe you should've brushed upon it. Stacy did offer to tutor you the language but you were too lazy to go through with it. You turned to Stacy, she was listening to the host's introduction of the event.

"Could you tell them if they wanted to trade masks with me”

She adjusted her seat and started signing for the frogger to understand. The monster croaked what you think was in relief, they quickly took off their mask and handed it to you. You did the same. You could hear the monster croak in glee. Seeing their smile made you glad you could help. Stacy nodded in approval as she turned back to the man talking. 

  
  


*ring ring

" Good luck on finding your soulmate!" 

You look around confused by people moving around the table.

" I wasn't paying attention, what do I do?" 

You were so focused on helping that you forgot the instructions.

"Stay here and chat with who sits across from you and don't worry” Stacy instructed before she got up to move.

You simply nodded, with a quick wave your friend was gone. And leaving you for a nearby table. You were scared to fend for yourself as people came flooding into your line of vision. They bombarded you with questions. Each one chipping at your self-esteem. Through it you did find that the questions followed a pattern. More or less along the lines of basic interviews.

" What line of work do you do?"

"Baker but working on a comic and dabbling on commissions"

"What's your view on kids?"

"Depends? Maybe after I can live a bit more I'll consider adopting a couple"

"How much money do you make"

"Ehh decent? Not sure how to answer that"

"Do you follow celebrity gossip?"

  
  


Okay, that last one was from a chick with a fox mask. Who thought it was a make it or break it kind of question. After you explained that you didn't care for it, she stood up and walked away from you. You were getting tired of seeing people judge you on your lifestyle. They soon walk away from you and onward to their next victim. 

At least the monsters were nicer. Either you were able to talk to them and befriend them or not talk to them at all. You tried to be respectful to them, hoping they could feel your intent of kindness. 

You did, however, find out how the event worked.

So basically there's two sets of chairs. Those in the black would stay and wait. And those who sat on a red chair would move to the left and talk to the person they are attracted to. They have 5 minutes to find a connection. Once the bell chimes letting the person have the choice to continue after the five minutes by ringing a buzzer or not. This lets people know to leave them be. And in the end they could leave after the event is over.

You started to notice people avoiding your table. Whenever someone was meant to sit on your table they doubled up somewhere else. Which was a big relief on your end.Instead of feeling bad, you directed your attention to Blue's texts. You prefer talking to a ball of sunshine than these dates. Especially now that he was telling you the crazy Olympic ideas he and his buddies do. 

Ever since this morning, he would fill you in on ideas on what they do during their shifts. Besides monitoring the cameras they would hold mini-games, place bets on the routes they see in customers and telling jokes. So far they got wheelie chairs back into their room. So they can spin around. 

Blue 

Jeff can spin his chair to the other side of the room without his hands!! I'm next! :)

You

Ooo you should try using your magic to help you move around. Also send me a pic!

" **_hey little lady"_**

A soft voice came above you. You could practically hear the velvet. You couldn't help but let out a squeak. 

A tall bulky guy covered your vision. A person or was it a monster? The person before you wore a paper bag with eye holes cut out of it, you could see little whiskers drawn on it. Though his flashing red lights flashing from the holes.

Oh lord, what is this? 

His mask was creative. You couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy mask.

**_"Is this seat taken, kitten?"_**

"No, guess you came at the purr-fect time”

" **_Ooo a girl with a sense of humor. I like it"_ **

You adjusted yourself as he sat down. Looking at him you noticed he didn't dress business casual like everyone else. He wore a black parka hoodie and jeans. The guy towered over you, he offered his hand. You took it and felt a small jolt go through you.

" **_Oops blame my electric personality"_ **you could hear the grin from that tone. He flipped his hand over showing the joy buzzer as he chuckled a bit.

You were taken in by this turn of events. His deep rugged voice was surprisingly alluring. You might need to be careful around this one. This smooth talker is far from what you had in mind for tonight.

" **_So what is a pretty thing like you at a boring place like this. You don't scream desperate like the others here"_**

"You could say I was dragged into this situation by my friend" you huffed thinking back to your friend. Where could she be?

You looked around the room. It was hard to spot her, you could hear her hitting it off with someone. The only indicator was hearing her laughter across the room. You could hear a burst of malicious laughter along with it. Who could she be talking to right now? 

**_"I guess we both got stuck with chaperoning, but I probably won't stick around"_ **he chuckled 

This brought you some relief. At least he's not trying to pressure you with questions. You could spend time talking to the guy until he leaves. Then go back to texting Blue. 

"Cool, quick question pizza or burger? "

" **_Dumb question. Both!"_**

That was the correct answer but a bit rude. At least he wasn't judging you like most of your 'dates'.

**_"Well kitten, what's your view on gaming?”_**

" Love it! I'm hooked on this new game. Have you heard of GunsxBlaster2am?"

A cool battle royal that was released in the early spring. It was hard to tell if he looked surprised or pleased. Kinda hard to tell with the mask on. Until you hear him smack the table.

**_"I love that game! It's hard to find someone who plays. What's your avatar's name?"_**

His whole demeanor changed completely. And his voice picked up a bit. Almost like you broke one of his walls down. Soon, he started to lean in more.

"Hmm not sure If I should, we only just met"

**_"Well, what can I do to get that info?”_**

Hmm, you weren't sure. You prefer having your gaming life separated from your real one. There was always a chance you could end up meeting one of your teammates. It was slim but you weren't going to take any chances. And thinking about a task that was impossible to do was a challenge. Especially with you growing sleepy with each slow song that was coming from the speakers. You couldn't help a yawn. The music needed a change of beat..

" They need better music. It feels awkward and boring, we need something more catchy"

**_"What music would you suggest?”_**

"Jazz, perhaps Fly me to the moon? "

**_"As you wish"_**

The music changed instantly into your song. Your face must have reflected your surprise as you hear him chuckle. He stuffed his hands into his puffy jacket. 

" **_Question, have you ever done it with a monster before?"_**

 **_"_ **Yea, but never on a first date"

That was a lie but he didn't need to know. You could feel his gaze lingering on you. Could he be a monster under that poorly made mask?

**_"Interesting, I should take you out later”_ **

" What makes you think there's a next time?"

**_"Trust me kitten. There's some kind of attraction here. And I can be pretty persuasive"_**

This left you a bit surprised. His voice was mesmerizing and you couldn't help but nod. 

Why was his voice just so tempting! 

**_"So angel, can I get that name now”_ **

You hear the chime ringing. Before you could reach for the buzzer, the bagged guy reaches and slams his hand on the buzzer. You could see the buzzer cracked under the man's gloved hands.

**_"I'm not ready to share you yet angel, would you like a dance?"_**

You looked around to see other dates pushing tables aside, making room for people to dance. A few were gathering up the courage to dance in pairs. From a distance, you could see your friend twirling around with a tall guy. It looked like fun.

"I'm not that good at it" 

**_"Relax. I'll show you a good time"_ **

You reached to take his hand, he quickly grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you along. His body followed the tempo as he guided you along. Each step he pulled you a bit closer to him.

**_"So tell me, angel, what's running on your mind"_**

You wanted to say something funny like his mask but your thoughts kept racing back to Blue. You could feel your phone vibrating in your pocket. He probably sent you a pic of the results to the seat race. You were curious how it ended. Hopefully, blue used his magic. You could picture him using his bones to boost himself like a go-kart.

**_"Your thinking of him huh"_**

"Him?"

**_"You know, the guy ya like. You keep looking away smiling, and I haven't even told you my best jokes yet"_ **

He twirled you around as the song was slowly ending. A new one played with a catchy beat. 

"Yea, he's different and I'm scared everything will be rushed. I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking about this"

**_"Nah don't be. He's a lucky bastard to have you around"_ **

You could feel him deflate a bit with your confirmation. He wasn't wrong about his assumptions but were you really that easy to read? You needed to change the subject. 

"So what weapon of choice do you normally prefer in the game?"

**_"You'd be surprised, angel”_ **This perked him up a speck before he swung you around.

The conversation went on for a while. You both had a shared love for taking the role of berserker. But you offered the ideas of the importance of mages. Which led into a heated argument about sandwiches and mana usage. And the two of you disagreed on how teamwork took a role in the game. 

" Your crazy if you think tanks are the only useful ones"

" **_Your nuts! If you think you can survive without one?!"_ **

  
  


The next song came up. 

_One, two, three, four, five_

_Everybody in the car, so come on, let's ride_

_To the liquor store around the corner_

_The boys say they want some gin and juice_

_But I really don't wanna_

_Beer bust like I had last week_

_I must stay deep because talk is cheap_

He twirled you around as he showed you a few dance moves. Soon enough he and a couple of people participated in a conga line. You watched from the sidelines. It looked fun but you really didn't want the attention. 

The line dispersed once the song hit its chorus again. He jogged back to you. 

**_"_ **I'm impressed, how did you change the music?" You couldn't believe how he was able to pull it off. From changing the music and even the atmosphere. He transformed the place into a party in a matter of seconds. 

The music slowed down. He grabbed you by the hips as he pulled you close. He got down to your level and whispered innocently

**_"magic”_ **

You looked at him skeptically. He stared back for a while before he finally broke down laughing.

" **_That's a secret. Maybe I'll tell ya if you tell me that name of yours"_ ** you both sat back down, but he didn't let go of your hips. You moved a bit away but he wouldn't let go. **_"Now tell me"_ **

"Not yet but you can guess with my team, have you heard of Sweet Sorrow?"

**_"You shittying me!? That's one crazy gang. Now I gotta know who" he shouted_ **

You couldn't help but giggle at his childish glee. 

"Weren't you gonna go?"

**_" I blame you. Why are you so distracting?"_ ** He teased as he cupped your chin. You tried to pull back but he pulled away first. **_"Do you really hate my company that much?"_ **

You couldn't help but pout and stick your tongue out. "I dunno, I'm still debating" 

**_"Can I at least see who I've been talking to?”_ **

It wouldn't hurt. It's not like you would see him again. He was a mystery in your eyes. And you were curious to see the one under the bag. 

You slowly took off your mask, adjusting your hair. At the same time, you could hear him taking off his own. What you expected a man under the bag. Instead, you were faced with an ivory skull and red-eye lights watching you. The feelings you were developing soon evaporated. The red lights were new but Sans was always full of surprises. His teeth were sharper than you remember. The saying people change rang so true at that moment. 

"You know what, I should go"

  
  


**_"_ ** **Wait, I thought we were mixing well"** his hands started traveling dangerously low down your back.

"Did you have a change of heart Sans?! " you pulled away from his grip “Or did you do this to mess with my feelings again”

You ran into the crowd of people. From a distance his voice drowned out with the music the farther you ran. All you could do was run away from your problems again. Your eyes were starting to get blurry as the tears kept running down.

This was not how you expected today to go down. Seeing Sans created all kinds of confusing feelings for you. Also what the hell was he doing there. This raised more questions for you about sansey. His get-up was new and even his attitude. You could barely get a word or two with him before he left for his lab. And now he's going to a place like this? None of it makes sense.

You couldn't stop wiping away your tears. The tears didn't stop and neither could you.

Not only were you going to pretend that you didn't see Sans again. You were going to crush those confusing feelings for him. Forgetting is the best remedy. Forget how good it was to see him again or how fun it was to dance again.

You entered the labyrinth of halls. Going through trial and error trying to find a lead to an exit. Your legs were growing numb by the minute.

Why did it feel so hard to breath? Your body was barely responding to you anymore. The pain around your calves felt they were on fire. The fresh night air gave you the extra energy you needed rummage for your phone. The first contacted you saw you called away.

"I need help please"

"WHERE ARE YOU? I'M COMING RIGHT NOW!”

"I'm at ________ "

"ALRIGHT JUST STAY ON THE LINE. DON'T WORRY I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could already guess who reader was talking to all night. And why indigo is a blend of reds and blues. So kinda thought it was cool. Originally I was gonna call it cornflower but Indigo was a better shade. And maybe later I'll change the chapter names. You could tell they are a shade of blue but maybe I could word them better. But until next time


	8. Who will you choose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton can do anything with sparkles and glamour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this time heres something light during a dark time. Please stay safe and I wish I could comfort all of you during the isolation and social distancing but heres this.

"Welcome, Darling! To the new Mettaton show. Match until we fight! Today's guest is a fan of my shows, movies, and songs. Let me all remind you of my new broadway show METTATON IN THE BIG CITY! There's love! Action! and mystery. But let's not focus on the beautiful host...yet " Mettaton pointed at the camera for a close up "Let's hear roaring applause for our dame of the hour y/n! She's looking for love in all the wrong places and we are here to help!”

The camera's settled on you. You were blinded by the multicolor lights flashing that seemed to follow your host. You found yourself waking up, and sitting on a loveseat. Mettaton blew kisses to the imaginary audience. It didn't seem like anyone was here. What happened? Weren't you with your friend not that long ago?  
Either you were kidnapped by a psychotic robot or having the strangest lucid dream ever. Whatever this is no more cold pizza late at night.

Mettaton swirled around as he danced along to the theme music. He was flashing brighter as it reflected on his screen, fumbling with the buttons in his remote to start the applause track. He made his way to you, as a chime rang to start the show.

" Tell me hun one thing about yourself"  
As he grabbed a spare microphone from inside himself. You couldn't see any clear exits so might as well follow along until the end.

"Well I love to draw and tend to during my free time" you confessed

"Wonderful darling. Today you will have the chance to question these wonderful contestants. And find your prince charming! So let me introduce our lovely contestants. And one special guest. Who is going to fight for your love!"

The lights moved to a mysterious curtain to reveal four familiar skeletons. There before you were Blue, Papy, Papyrus, and Sans?

The boys were all sitting in spinning chairs as they looked around all confused and irritated by their surroundings. Each one had a button and a mic to speak into. The only one who wasn't puzzled was Papyrus. Paps was waving at the camera as he marveled at his idol. While the others were trying to leave their chair.

Mettaton with a snap of his fingers caused restraints to appear out of the chairs and encased the 3 contestants immediately.

"DON'T WORRY PRINCESS! I FIND A WAY TO SAVE YOU"

".. _.huh last time I eat pizza so late_ "

"HI BIG SIS! WOWIE WE ARE IN METTATON’S SHOW! AM I DREAMING!?"

 ** _"F*** you and what the hell!_** " The skeleton at the end was struggling aggressively against the restraints. You couldn't help but look away from the boys. This must be a sick nightmare.

"Let's meet contestant number one. He's a man who is too cute for his own good! Let's introduce Blue!" Mettaton pinch Blues cheeks as he shook his head. Chastising him as he wagged his finger at him. "So cute"

"I'M NOT THAT CUTE! HELLO EVERYONE. AND PRINCESS PLEASE LOOK AT ME" he pleaded as he tried to reach out to you. You wiped away the tears and smiled at the bone boy.

"Don't worry Blue, Thank you"

Mettaton looked at the two of you for a moment. He paused for a bit before he tisked at the situation. And with a press of a button, the floor under Blues chair gave way, proceeded to appear at the far end, and away from you.

"Sorry, darling can't have you picking favorites this early in the game. Now contestant number two. You all know him for being protective of his brother. And hope you never meet his dark side it's Papy-?

_" Call me Papy"_

He simply nodded as he began to snooze. Mettaton looked at the skeleton as he scratched at his metal coat.

"Well….ok now to contestant number 3. He's known as a cinnamon roll on the internet. We all love him and IS possibly the best pick, its Papyrus!!!"

"wait Papyrus is-"

"OMG METTATON! THANK YOU BUT I CANNOT BE HERS BECAUSE SHE-" Papyrus was cut short by Mettaton's loud blaring horn.

"No spoilers! Now to our next contestant. Watch out everyone we have a heartbreaker on stage. Now please introduce yourself to our lovely lady" Mettaton siren blared as cheers could be heard around the room. The skeleton immediately stopped struggling as he looked up to see you. His face held a light pink hue.

 ** _"Call me Red but you can call me whenever angel_** " his voice was husky as he winks in your direction. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. Knowing this made you feel a little better.

Mettaton quickly fanned themselves as their panel said ' watch out hottie alert!' As they wheeled back to you.

"And let's not forget our mystery guest will be playing but we can't reveal him until the end of the game.

A dark cloaked figure waved at you. They had a whiteboard around their neck. They seemed familiar but you couldn't see their face. You'll have to be cautious around him. 

"Wait what should I ask?" A pile of flashcards with questions appeared on your lap. "What's your favorite movie?"

You turned to Papy. Who strangely had shades with the word Pink Panther written in sparkly pink all over it. When did he do that? Did he do it in mid-sleep? You turned to Papyrus who was texting away. Probably updating the fan club about this

"ALL THE METTATON MOVIES!!" He gushed. As he took pictures of the place. Mettaton gave a thumbs up.

You love that in any moment mettaton was involved, Papyrus turns into a major fanboy. He continued to pose as he took pics, all while the rest of the contestants were still chained up.

 _ **"All the citizen evil movies. Or anything post-apocalyptic is great. But don't worry I'll shield you from the scary parts**_ " Red grinned as he broke one of the restraints before another one would appear again.

"SHE ALREADY HAS A PROTECTOR! AND I WOULD HAVE TO SAY THE PRINCESS BRIDE" Blue smiled as he puffed up his chest. He must have noticed a connection and added in "You're MY PRINCESS AFTER ALL”

He looked away shyly as the rest of the group gave him a look. Minus Papy who somehow was sitting upside down, lightly snoring. The cloaked man sign said 'matrix'

"Sounds like great movies, everyone. Number one where would our first date-" you can't ask him this! " Mettaton this is Blues brother, we aren't like that"

The giant robot stopped making poses with Papyrus. He looked at the two of you and shrugged.

"You barely have anyone that the fans consider shippable! But anyway we needed drama, suspense, and conflict! And amazing jokes" Mettaton pressed on the laugh track "Now let’s continue until you pick a guy!"

You look back at Papy who traded his sunglasses for another pair. These had on a fake stash and caterpillar eyebrows on. You couldn't help but laugh at his silly antics.

 _"I would take you to play video games at my house and probably dig into pizza until we puke"_ Papy added as he let out a yawn. You nodded in agreement. It sounded like a nice date. "Sounds great"

"Alright, number two if you could describe yourself in one word what would it be?"

Papyrus looked at you and smiled. As he ran up to you and took a selfie with you. With the hashtag Great. You nodded as you posed with your tongue sticking out.

"GREAT!"

You nodded at his antics.

"Alright, number 3 what would you consider your greatest accomplishment?"

Red paused midway at chomping on his restraints. " _ **Not sure angel but I would like to say it was pranking everyone of my family**_ " he was contemplating for a moment " _ **probably when I stood up Blue at the restaurant, that was fun"**_

So it's true, red was blue's cousin. Well, there went all his chances right there. Red looked your way and winked. You ignored it and focused on the cloaked figure.

"This question goes to 4 and 5. If you could pick one thing that you like about me, what would it be?"

Blue shot his hand up like a little kid waiting to get picked by the teacher. You pointed at him to speak. He grinned

"THE WAY YOUR EYES LIGHT UP WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR PASSION" Blue eye lights formed into stars "I LOVE THE WAY YOU SMILE IT MAKES ME WANT TO SEE IT MORE" Blue sighed happily as he reached out to you. You couldn't help but hide your face. If he wasn't restrained he would probably hug you by now. You could tell he wasn't kidding. He looked so cute telling you that.

"Cuteness alert! And this is what he's known for everyone. But none can compare to me!" Mettaton moved the camera to focus on him again.

" **I like that whenever you start cooking you would sing a little tune. It would be different each time"** The cloaked figure added in. His voice sounded familiar. You couldn't tell but something felt off about him. He was right but how could he know that? Only your family knew about those antics of yours. These questions weren’t anything new.

"Alright, Papy can you sing the first part of the song like it that way?" You ripped up the cards and stared at Papy. He looked puzzled.

" _Really?..ok...You are my fire_ " he sang, as he took off his glass as he gave you a puzzled look.

"K that's enough, Papyrus your next"

Papyrus looked excited and chimed in

"THE ONE DESIRED"

You pointed at Red. He was more hesitant, he took a deep breath and sang with the voice of an angel.

" _ **Believe when I say**_ "

You pointed to blue to be next. You heard Red let out a breath of relief. Blue sang the next line. The cameras were focusing on you as you were about to sing the chorus after blue's line.

"I WANT IT THAT WAY.."

Mettaton shoves you as he steals your mic and yells the line.

"Tell me why!"

"Ain’t nothing but a heartache" the rest of the guys sang.

"Tell me why!”

"Ain't nothing but a mistake"

"Now number 5!” mettaton pointed to the cloaked figure.

 **" I never want to hear you say"** The cloak came off. Before you was Sans. You looked away in disgust. Sans shocked at your reaction before realizing the mistake.

"Oops"

Mettaton hurled fireworks into the air as he screamed Woo.

"I want it that way"

The guys ended the song. Mettaton short circuit causing the restraints to disappear on the guys. This brought the guys some relief. But you were more focused on your ex.

"Sans?” You just looked at him. He waved before he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

" **Hey kitten, you look a bit tired** " Sans you see before you looked exhausted. His eye sockets were more sunken than you've ever seen it. His smile looked a bit weary almost as if he wasn't sure how you would react to seeing him.

"Yea and you look like death"

This caused both of you to chuckle at the joke. Papyrus walked over to Mettaton, he grabbed the flashcards and walked over to the camera. As he read over the cards.

"THIS IS THE END OF PART ONE. STICK AROUND FOR PART TWO WHERE THE CONTESTANTS GET TO ASK THE QUESTIONS. AND SURPRISE Y/N EX IS HERE. THE SHOCKING DRAMA WILL ENSUE. AND WHO KNOWS MAYBE THEY'LL GET BACK TOGETHER AGAIN"

"WHAT!?"

The rest of the contestant’s jaws drop as they see Sans cracking some jokes. While you laugh, and not noticing Blue turn to stone from the shock. Papy leans on him and takes a nap

"I CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE MY SISTER BACK! OR NOT BUT I STILL SHIP SANS AND SIS!”

" **Uhh wake up y/n and get us off this hell”**  
As Red escaped his restraints and started shaking you. " **Wake the hell up!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April fools everyone. I love you all and hoping your doing ok. This was fun this quick post. Sadly not enough music for my taste but I do believe there will be more...later
> 
> I'm curious who do you ship with reader?  
> Please let me know. Mostly because I like to hear from you guys. Thank you for reading.


	9. Indigo part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a peek into Blues job. What DID happen to our dear reader?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'll come out with it. I'm working on improving my writing. So forgive me for future delays and thank you for reading!. Finally got inspired by this one song. I love their band and will probably have you listening to a few of their songs.
> 
> Fratellis- whisper to the choir

Blue couldn't help but take a glance at his phone every so often. His princess hasn't responded since his shift started. The cool breeze was nice, refreshing, and totally helping to calm his nerves. There was still that ever-growing doubt that would come and go. That is to say for the average person but he's better than that. Even though there's a small chance she might not like him back… 

“Hello? Hueso? You there? 2 cents is asking how the mall grounds look so far" his handheld radio blared 

"OH, MY APOLOGIES, THEY LOOK CLEAR SO FAR" with a quick response back to his radio

During their first few days of training he was given the name huesos. Blue has no idea what it means, but it must be something good. It must mean another word for cool. He is brilliantly cool to everyone's standards. A few others he was happy to call by a nickname as well. The only one who kept their name was the security officer Jeff. The officer was helping them learn the routes. 

The guy with him, 2 cents was the one who requested the idea of codenames. The guy was alright, but not everyone saw it that way. Blue would watch 2 cents get into trouble with their colleagues over nothing. After a while Blue had to pull the guy out of potential fights. Blue was an expert at mediating whenever subjects would happen in snowdin. From his point 2 cents had no filter and couldn't seem to stay quiet.

"Alright, heads up the back is clear, a check-up with Zip in the eastside entrance and come back" Jeff's responded in a curt tone. 

Their security officer was in the office. With him was 2 cents, as they watched over the cameras. Monitoring surveillance cameras for potential intruders. 

Blue ran over to the meet up by the entrance. From a distance Blue could see another guy wearing a similar uniform. The guy wasn't far and seemed to be picking up litter on the floor, Blue waved him down. It's difficult to tell the guy's age from afar. With help from his previous training led him to develop his eye lights for detail. The guy was taller than him but was much younger than him. His disheveled hair covered most of his young features and the uniform hid the rest. The guy slouched a certain way that Blue normally sees teens. He reminded him so much of his brother. If he had a habit of smoking then he would say they were twins. 

ZiP wasn't the most social but he was definitely the kindest out of the crew. Blue could at least get a few words out of him during their rounds. He's been stationed in the same places as him so far. This was a comfort, knowing someone has its advantages.

There are no words how grateful he was to have him help out. The guy was the fastest at responding to any issues, so it was a big help. The guy can keep up with him even when running at high speeds and that's impressive in his books. He was considered the 2nd fastest in the underground (the first going to Alphys).

"LETS HEAD BACK ZIP"

"Alright"

Walking back to the office was a bit of a trip. Mostly because they had to take the emergency stairs so they don't alert any of the alarms. It was a big maze if you weren't careful. He liked the new place they were stationed. Normally the job always moved him around to buildings like banks or museums. The mall was becoming consistent after moving into this town. Papy liked the hours and so did he. Being able to have flexible hours was great considering all the appointments he has to take his brother to. He was able to balance his schedule, so he always had time for his younger brother. A big help was the kindness they were given by the chief security guard. Jeff.

The guy treated him like everyone else on the first day. Even if they were monsters or humans, the man saw those who put the effort. Blue liked that about the officer. Although he was a bit lenient at times, probably from his old age. He seemed to know how to handle newbies like him. That's probably why he gave them time to play a round of security Olympics. A simple game involving whatever they could get their hands on and play for a few minutes. On the first day, they were given a simple race to break the tension, its been a blast. So far each guy has come up with a few ideas set for the next few days. Even he had a few suggestions jotted down. It was a moment of fun before they had to get serious. A nice exercise to keep morale up.

It was the 'rookie's job to patrol the outer grounds of the mall, to check the camera's blind spots. But in truth he couldn't help but snicker, recalling the devastating looks of defeat from his colleagues. Seeing the looks of surprise brought him pride with his mini bone army behind, pushing his chair to the other side, all while the rest struggled to reach the other wall. It was obvious he would be the winner. He's called the magnificent for nothing! 

This was in his opinion the real reason why he was walking outside, while the rest of the crew focused on looking over the cameras. His magic had its advantage. The downside so far was the sore remarks from his team. 

Blue didn't mind the walk, it's the best way to clear his mind. This wasn't any different from him patrolling the underground. The walks gave him time to think over things. He did miss the crunching feeling of snow under his boots. Hearing the jolly folks whenever he came across them. Living in a town that never stops snowing was comforting. The place was small compared to the rest of the underground but it was home. A snowy wonderland that brought people together. It was still spring and there wouldn't be any snow for a couple more months here. Once the snow months come around he could walk around with his girl.

Patrolling in the quiet atmosphere was nice. These moments always help clear his mind or help jumble around ideas. The best ideas he's come up for his puzzles came from simple patrols. Except for today, nothing could get him to focus, his gears were locked on to his princess. 

The beauty he met at the diner. Imagining her smile as she lit up from his gift was like magic. A beautiful smile that lit his soul up. Oh, how he wanted to see her again. And that's not all, discovering her little squeaks, seeing her childish grin whenever she nibbled on something was adorable. The biggest surprise was the way she acted around him. It was odd how comfortable she made him feel. Humans tend to alienate him or be forced into a conversation with him. For a while he never realized he forced someone into a conversation by talking to them. He thought about making a new friend his goal every day. Sadly it took him a while to realize his mistake. Not all smiles mean that people are happy to be his friend, some smiles are formed in order to be polite. Blue found that they weren't any different from the one's own by people who would blow him off. Those who smile that way tend to give him false hope and ditch him when given the chance. After a while things started to click. He realized a sad truth that his counterparts pointed out. Or at least Red would constantly point out. Blue might be less than magnificent. 

Words like a chatterbox, loudmouth, and annoying come to mind. There are times when he realizes he could be a bit much. He's not blind! Only a bit…..slow to figure it out. But no matter! There's always room for him to improve! He isn't perfect….yet! All heroes have their own struggles and so does he! This led him to practice his dialogue and limit it. Only, that wasn't the case with the princess. All that training wasn't necessary, not when she wanted to listen to it all. The funny thing, his princess will never know how she unknowingly saved him that day. Her genuine smile helped him feel confident. Having her swoop in and be his date was nothing but what he would find in a fairy tale. She made him feel comfortable as if he was back in snowdin. Back where he belonged, all smiles. Their encounter was fate or at least in his mind. Exploring the world of dating was something and scary all at the same time. There was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Just hearing her call him in order to reject him was scary, even if it was a small possibility. A small doubt that tended to flood his mind a bit. He just needed to ignore it because he was a great date-mate! And there was plenty of time to master it. Especially now that you've shown him affections. A big boost was the kiss you gave him. The sensation of those soft lips was indescribable. He could still remember where her lips left his cheek, the sensation still lingered from that night. 

"You ok Hueso?"

Blue looked over at his partner. He was playing with his hair, eyes piercing his way as if he could see his very soul. Zip nosed off as if waiting for his response. His walk was slowing down, he was trying to stay in sync. Probably in order to hear him better. Blue has been practicing not to tell so much. Its… a work in progress.

"Oh just thinking about my date, I'm worried about her, and not sure what I should do to impress her" it was mostly true. He wasn't sure what he could do to win her over before the 7th date. 

The guy nodded and went back to facing ahead. The silence around them was a pleasant one as they made their way closer to their destination. They just had to go up a flight of stairs and find the office.

"Compliment her and get her stuff" zippy muttered as they hiked up the stairs. Not sure if the guy was saying from experience or from previous advice. Blue simply nodded.

"Nah don't do that! You sweet-talk her and then bam you take her back to your place!" A voice came from the walkie talkies. It was coming from Zip’s device. The guy forgot to turn it off when he reported back to them. The whole crew must have heard his dilemma.

Feeling of magic flush his cheekbone never felt anymore embarrassing, seeing his crew look at him silly. There was still an hour before his shift was over. He just needed to change the subject and talk about something else.

"So… you're having problems wooing your lady's bone?" Two cents asks before snickering under his breath.

"FOR THE LAST TIME SHE'S HUMAN! NOT A SKELETON!"

In their defense, he shouldn't have complimented your smile when describing you to his buddies. He didn't expect them to make fun of him for it. And 2 cents couldn't let it go. 

"Enough! no one wants to hear your two cents kid. Now what's the problem Hueso?" Jeff barked as he got up to pick up some coffee from the next room over.

Blue sat down as the guys gathered to drink their coffee, as the clock ticked closer into the morning. Each of them sitting in a different spot facing the cameras.

"I WANT TO IMPRESS HER WITH MY VALOR BUT I'M NOT SURE HOW?" Blue admitted he wanted his lady to swoon over his manly charm. He had a wonderful idea, but he didn't know where he could find fake biceps and 3 pairs of sunglasses, it wasn't summering yet.

"Dude, you take her to a scary movie, and when she gets scared you hold her close. And if your lucky you can even-" 2 cents was interrupted by his phone going off "hang on I'm taking a break"

The guy left in a matter of seconds as he picked up on the way out. He started yelling as the door closed behind him. The guy's idea sounded pretty good, but it sounded like something would come from it. But he should try it out, maybe his princess might even hold on to him to shield her from the movie. There could be a chance he could wrap her close and hold her for the night. It sounded perfect!

"Hueso, don't listen to him that guys an idiot" Jeff started, facing down as he jotted on his report "let me tell you a phrase that will get a nice reaction from her" 

Oh this sounded promising!

Jeff chuckled as he nodded away. 

"When the moment comes you tell her this ' So when will you stop being yours so you can start being mine', and then the rest should sort itself out" Jeff sighed as he looked away as if thinking back about something. "You'll know when the time comes" 

"WHAT IF I DON'T?" 

Jeff simply smiled before going back to jotting things down with his pen. There were more questions but it was already too late. The rest of the guys focused on their assignment and went back to talking about something else. By the time the shift was over there was still the feeling of jitters that only some bitter coffee could cure. The gas station should still be open this late at night. Papy might want something. What would he like? 

"HEY BROTHER I'M HEADING HOME. NEED ANYTHING?" just checking in on Papy, he would still be awake at this crazy time of the night. 

"Hey, bro, can you pick up some milk and bandaids while you're at it" 

Odd. We never needed bandaids when monsters don't bleed. Papy can be reckless but he would only get chipped a bit. So it was a surprise to hear bandaids would be needed. 

"OKAY, THEN ANYTHING ELSE?"

The line was dead before he could finish his sentence. Papy never hangs up until he says bye. This only fueled his nerves. Hearing some music will help the time go faster. Setting it on a station and revving it past the speed limit. It's times like these that he's glad that there's no traffic home. 

A short trip into the gas station. He did feel guilty for scaring the man as he snatched the things and slammed them on the counter. Then shoving the money and watching the cashier catch it. Not bothering to wait for the man to double-check the amount. He knew he paid exactly, jumbling the numbers around from the top of his head. He ran back into his car and speeded past all the yellow lights until he was finally in the safety of their garage.

Hurrying to open the door and to find Papyrus struggling with duct tape on Liam. His poor brother had duct-tape all over him. And struggling to get any of it on his pet. The balloon was in fact smaller than he last saw it. The little balloon looked to be losing some air from somewhere. Papys hands seem to be laying pressure on it. 

" _ Oh good you brought it, Liam got a bit close to some needles" Papy quickly grabbed the band-aides and strapped one onto Liam _

_ " _ WHY?"

" _ I'm not ready for the responsibilities with him becoming a pop-star! _ ” Papy groaned in a dramatic tone as if it was the most normal thing to say. Deep down Blue wanted to yell at his brother but was finally coming down from the adrenaline plus the 12-hour shift, he was ready to turn in.

" NEVER MIND! I'M GOING TO BED!"

" _ You know how he gets! Also, I don't recommend doing that"  _

With the energy he had left he walked up the stairs. Papys voice got smaller with each step until he couldn't hear it anymore. He will apologize to papyrus later but right now it was nappy time. He can scold his brother tomorrow after he got his average 5 hours of sleep in him. His room wasn't too far. Working so hard he could hardly get the energy in him to turn on the lights. Just barely doing the minimum effort like his brother. It filled him with shame knowing he was being lazy but it was better than a cranky blue. Plugging his phone and hopefully hear from her tomorrow. Stripping down into his favorite blue-T and zipping into some footie pajamas. Today's pick was the typical blue plaid look. Finally ready to go to bed. He would have to take a rain check on his brother's storytime. Looked like Papy was busy anyway. 

Getting under the covers felt nice. The cushions felt softer than he remembered. In seconds he was in dreamland. If only he turned on the lights, maybe he would've noticed a human hand peeping out from under his covers. 

Papy was downstairs finishing up fixing his little buddy. Across from them was y/n shirt with a simple stitched job done to it. The girl was tattered up when he found her. And unconscious since he found her. It was a good thing he had a spare shirt for her to wear before she fainted. Letting her sleep in his brother's room was the best idea. It was much cleaner and with that he placed a cinnabun in san's nightstand when she wakes up. It's to pay her back for the free meal from before. 

With a heavy sigh, Papy wasn't sure what to think of the girl anymore. She looked frightened and depressed from the look of it. There was some magic on her. It seemed like he wasn't the only one interested to see her soul. A good thing she called him when she did. Who's to say what weirdos could have done while she was knocked out? He probably scared the guy before anything happened. Wait, did he warn his brother about placing her there? Oops. He will probably deal with it tomorrow. His brothers harmless but what was he forgetting...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will come next month. Also you are all special! And I love you <3  
> Guess what the next chapter will be about.  
> Heres a hint 
> 
> Fratellis-Need a little love


	10. I azure you, it's not what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So your going through somethings. And its best to talk it out. Love isnt easy especially loving a skeleton. But nobody perfect!

I azure you, it's not what you 

The feeling of the cold air tickles your nose. This only made you nuzzle closer to the sturdy object next to you. The heat it created was heavenly on your body. All the stiffness that was there a moment ago has melted away. It was like cuddling a giant heat plushie. Plus, it gave off a sweet scent of linen and blueberries. It's times like these that motivated you to sleep in. 

It's been forever since you had a day off that didn't involve you coming in to help. You would be up by now and getting ready, but sleeping in was too good to pass up.

You could call in sick and have wolfie take your shift. He wouldn't mind if you send him a quick text. The guy is nice enough to help as long as you cover one of his shifts. And you do miss watching morning cartoons. 

A wonderful past time when you were a kid. Watching the Star Gems always left you content. Hmmm, the idea of staying in was getting more tempting by the minute. If you send a quick text to your boss now, it should be ok. 

You sink deeper into the covers. 

That's it, you're staying home. Just gotta practice your sick voice and dial your boss. Then, send wolfie a text. For now-keeping your eyes closed was your mission. 

You let out a happy sigh.

It took you a bit to recognize an echoing sigh. You hold your breath for a sec, a small murmur could be heard behind you. There's definitely someone else in this room. Sounds like they haven't woken up yet. 

Okay, think. What happened last night? And who were you with? Normally, you are a person with..decent judgment. The only fault is believing in people. It's not like you would jump anyone's bones, but considering your past records it's better to prepare for the worst. You couldn't help but shudder at the thought.

Before you could think of anything else, it feels like a weight has shifted. You feel a pair of arms wrapping around your waist, and pulling you close. You still have to ask, who could it be, “Your shivering, are you okay? ”

His words left you paralyzed. You crack your eyes open to see someone's chest blocking your view. Following the voice, you could barely make out a skeleton's face. Your more than faulty night vision was making it hard for you to see anything. Blinking a bit more before your eyes finally adjusted. And there you could see a sleeping Blue.

The picture before you was priceless. It was like watching a video of a sleeping kitten. He seemed to be curled against you. His goofy grin widened as he snored. Every time he sighed you swear you could hear him saying myeh. 

He reminded you of a certain childish skeleton you know. You could already imagine Papyrus and Blue hitting it off. The similarities between those two were uncanny. It's still a shock to you that is Blue sleeping inches from you.

The last thing you can remember was being with Stacy at the thing. You were texting Blue because everyone was boring at the place. And then you met a strange fellow. What did he say? Uhh, was it a joke? Stacy might have a clue about yesterday. All you need is your phone.

You slowly roll over, making sure not to wake up Blue. Only pausing whenever you heard him stop breathing. The sight before you left you mesmerized. Seeing glowing stars swirling around the walls. This must be monster magic. The stars seemed to dance on their own. You could never get over how magical monsters are. Besides the stars, the room appeared normal. You could make out outlines of action figures, puzzles, and little gadgets on a separate table. There was a phone by the nightstand. Bingo! 

Maybe reading his previous conversation with you could jog your memory. Now all you needed was to escape Blues clutches and find answers. Stick around wasn't an option. No matter how you look at this, it looks bad. You could only imagine what he thinks of you now. You inconvenienced the poor guy during work for a ride, take his bed and blankets. Just imagining his disappointed face made you cringe.

“I’m sorry” 

You couldn't stop yourself from speaking out loud whenever the guilt hit you. It was hard to ignore the dense feeling of punching your soul. This was not the time to feel like crap. No pity party until you're back in your own bed. 

Without another word you slowly pry Blues fingers off of you. Except this only made him wrap his arms tighter around you.

"Shhh it's only a nightmare, no one is going to hurt you, I'm here for you Pap" Blues cooing made it harder to struggle. He began to hum a gentle melody. "Don't forget, I'm with you in the dark" as he nuzzled your head.

You stop fighting after your second attempt. This was getting you nowhere fast. So you need to think of a plan b. A look around, you see Blue’s phone on the nightstand next to you. With haste, you open the phone and go straight to your text convo. Skimming through videos and texts, but nothing so far. You scroll until you find the video he sent you. It was Papy telling a lame pun he thought you would like. You fast forward through Blues rants.

" _What do you call a bee that can't make up its mind? a maybe"_

Blue let go of you, not before you hear him groan. You quickly get out of bed. Reminding yourself to thank Papy for his comedy gold later. 

It was one of his better ones, you couldn't help but snicker at it. Your still impressed Papy can make puns on the fly. It's practically a superpower for the guy.

You place the phone back down. As you make your way to the exit you hear the phone go off. It was blasting what sounded like an air horn. At the speed of an Olympic runner, you dive for the phone and hit snooze. But it was too late, you could see two glowing eye lights on you. The damage was already done. You look up to see a sweet Blue, who was rubbing at his eye lights. His lack of stars for eye lights made you a bit on edge.

"PRINCESS?" 

Crap!

"Uh..yes sweet tea?"

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY SHIRT?" 

You look down to see that he was right. What you thought to be a button-up was really a baggie shirt. It had a cool star design. The shirt practically hung on your curves. 

A quick pause, trying to ignore the ray of guilt back into your vault. As unhealthy as it is, you needed to deal with it another day. But first, you gotta fix this problem.

"You could say I dressed to impress? Sorry, that sounds stupid, does it look weird?" The typical change the subject with another question. It never fails whenever your siblings are being extra nosy. You could see him shake his head furiously. A cyan glow was spread over his face. He was twiddling his thumbs before he looked at you again.

"YOU LOOK GREAT, ALSO WHATCHA DOIN?" 

"Snooping for food?" 

Blue sniffs the air, passing you the plate of cinnabun. You are not sure how he did it without even looking at it.

His droopy eyes linger on you, waiting for your response. The adorable smile of his grows as you start to nibble on the roll. The sweet roll relieves any leftover exhaustion that was there a second ago. You couldn't help but let out a hum.

" WE STILL HAVE SOME LEFTOVER BURRITOS I MADE YESTERDAY"

"Thank you, but I just need to fetch my phone" 

"OKIE DOKIE, WOULD YOU NEED ASSISTANCE, MY PRINCESS? "

"Nope, I think I can find it" 

"BUT WHO WILL PROTECT YOU IF YOU GET HURT OR FALL DOWN?"

If you weren't in this predicament you would probably appreciate it. But you need to shake him off. He doesn't seem to be fully awake, maybe you could take advantage of this.

"I need you to protect the kingdom, while I'm away" trying to keep a regal tone. It's stupid but you needed to commit to the bit.

Blue puzzled look was reassuring. You just needed to sell him on it a bit more. That means saying something embarrassing and cheesy. 

You couldn't help but bite your lip at what you're about to say next.

"Don’t think I could trust any other knight for this task" Once you uttered his self-appointed title, he simply nods.

"ALRIGHTY! PLEASE RETURN SAFE AND WITH WATER"

"sure"

"THANK YOU, PRINCESS" 

He places a kiss on your forehead, ending the kiss with a vocal Mwuah at the end. "THIS WILL PROTECT YOU UNTIL YOU RETURN"

And with that Blue went back to laying down. You exit the room in haste. That sneak attack of his was not what you expected. It takes a bit for your mind to process Blue's gesture. And all too quickly you feel your cheeks heating up.

You close the door behind you with a click. You take a quick breather. A moment is enough to clear your mind. Now to focus on finding your phone. 

You go down to find a hall and you get a whiff of a sweet scent. The smell awakened your appetite because you could feel your stomach-turning. Did he mention there are burritos in the fridge?

The smell was coming from the left. So you follow it until you see the kitchen. 

The last time you were here, you were cooking with Blue. Now all you see is Percy sitting by the window. He had a window pried open as he was smoking a blue cigarette. He had a lost look as he stared from afar. Almost as if he was recalling something. If you could guess, he must be recalling memories. The only sound you could hear was him blowing out smoke. The blue hue it gave off reminded you of clouds. 

" _Will the machine ever be fixed? Or is it pointless."_ He took another inhale of the drug.

In the time he was smoking, you made it across to the table. You find your phone and shirt. It looked a bit more tattered than you remember. There was a stitch up on one of the sleeves. Stacy is going to freak at the damage. Speaking of, you send a quick text to Stacy that you're okay. And send a second text to wolfie that you can't come in today and need him to cover, and that you owe him.

Mission accomplished!

On to phase 2!

Fetch Blue a glass of water.

He did ask for some. Totally, not an excuse for you to raid their fridge. But a burrito comes a long way when you need to restart your memory.

With the stealth of a church mouse, you walk over to the fridge. Percy doesn't seem to notice you yet. Perhaps you could surprise him by telling him puns with your dramatic entrance. Something along ' what's smoking' or 'it just dawned on me to say hello' or-

" _It's rude to just pop up without saying hello"_ Percy turns around, a look of surprise crosses his face when he sees you. "It's you"

His stare left you a bit nervous. There wasn't much you could say that could defend yourself. All you could do was act natural and hope he won't ask.

"Morning, I just wanted to take a whisk and surprise you" You sang as you opened the fridge for a glass of water. The tall skeleton chuckled at the pun.

_"I guess it hasn't dawned on me yet, So how did you sleep," he says as he puts out his cigarette._

"Good, so were you coming up with phrases for your story?" As you looked up at Percy's quiet response.

You must be right because Percy nodded as he turned away. He looked a bit uncomfortable with it.

Oh no, you didn't mean to make him feel bad. It's cute to think he was acting out scenes to get a better feel of the story. He's probably ashamed that you caught him in the act. It's best to give him an out in a situation like this

"Anyway, Why are you up? It's pretty early"

_"I couldn't sleep and thought to wait for Blue to make breakfast_ " Percy voice trails as he walks down the hall. He quickly comes back with a change of clothes. " _About last night.."_

This was the last thing you wanted to talk about. You forgot to read Stacy's texts. The truth is still far from your mind. You go back to the fridge to find some ingredients. Ignoring the cold burritos. 

"You must be starving! Why don't we make breakfast!" You added as you pull out all the ingredients to make breakfast. No one can say no to food in the morning.

A light chuckle could be heard behind you. 

"Trust me, you have better luck with my brother helping you, tried it once for my bro but ended up burning the whole thing" 

That brought back memories. You said the same thing to your grandma when she invited you over. At the time your mom stopped letting you into the kitchen after burning a cup of ramen on her good pots. The stuff wouldn't come off the pot that you had to throw the whole thing away. Your mom wouldn't speak to you for days. Leaving you with your grandma while she cooled down. 

Grandma was your favorite person back home. She believed in you and made you love cooking. The lady only had the patience for you. Encouraging you whenever you make a mistake. Those moments still stay with you. If she was here now she would know what to say, but you had an idea.

"Eh no problema, there's always time to learn. Let's make something simple together" You place veggies on the table in front of him "I'll get you started on chopping these while I get started on frying" 

Percy followed along as you started chopping up the potatoes. Showing him slowly. You watched as he chopped the onions too big at first. It took a bit of practice before he could finally slice them into tiny pieces. Once he had a better handle on it you focused on frying the potatoes and onions until they were cooked. You added peppers after Percy was done chopping them. You continued to praise him at the great work. This seemed to boost his ego. Before you know it, he was cracking jokes as he stirred the food around. You added salt and pepper at the end. The two of you were proud of the omelets before you.

The table was set and all that was left was for Blue to come down.

" _This is gonna sound weird but what's your relationship with my brother?"_

You couldn't help but tense up. Where did this come from?

"You could say we are getting to know each other, and going on dates to see if it works out, but also to become friends? I probably ain't making much sense." You turn on your phone to see a text or two pop up from Wolfie.

" _More or less? I just don't want to see my brother get hurt, especially when I can prevent it, I just need to know if your gonna cause trouble for us"_ his tone dropped a bit.

Monster human relationships are considered taboo. Leaving both sides a bit skeptical of each other. How could you forget? Of course, monsters are cautious of humans. And this set of skeletons shouldn't be any different. Completely forgetting from previous treatment.

_" Family is everything to us. My brother's safety comes first" Percy continued, you couldn't look at Percy anymore. Your own brain signaling a weird deja vu._

This conversation was all too familiar. You couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. That was the same conversation you had with Sans. You wanted to be his girlfriend. He didn't mind as long as you didn't get too close to his friends and family.

How long was it? About a year before Sans introduced you to Papyrus. And just because his brother was catching on. Heck, you still haven't met all his friends during all these years. You didn't want to go down that path. The lack of trust is understandable, but it doesn't make it any less painful to go through it.

 _"_ I know where you're coming from, I should go" you wipe away any stray tears, quickly grabbing all your things and not focusing much and aiming for the door. You can text Blue to reschedule your date for another day.

You spot your shoes close to the entrance, next to a single sock on the floor. Before you could open the door, Percy was blocking it. He held a finger up to his mouth. His face held a look of concern.

 _"But honesty is key to me. And protecting those who are honest lead me to do stupid stuff, like fetching them in the middle of the night and going through their phone and texting their friend that they are safe, also use their undernet to troll people"_ Percy mild smirk left you a bit angry. A jerk but that left you with one question. 

"Okay, what's my username?"

"Well you can say it's Anonymouse "

"Dang it! Is it because of my squeaks"

His shameless smirk was all the evidence you needed to start smacking his arm repeatedly. This led to the both of returning to the kitchen. He kept whining about it hurting. You huff that there was no intent in any of your hits.

" _Come on! At least it's better than FartnRoses!" Percy added._

That didn't sound too bad. You simply ignored him as you scrolled on your phone to see his countless posts. All on your behalf. The majority of them were roasting people, a few left you cracking up at the troll wars that he started.

"What gave you the idea to troll the Queen of fast food restaurants?!" 

Percy shrugged as he was shoving the eggs into his face. He faked a look of innocents as he pointed at himself before going back to eating. You look at the dummy before looking at the comments piling up. 

"I forgive Percy but this better be the last time you can snoop through my stuff" You add as you sit on the able.

"Nah, call me Papy"

You give him a thumbs up. Knowing Papy picked you was not what you expected. Somehow everything feels like it's going to be okay.

"PAPY, YOU WON'T BELIEVE THE DREAM I HAD! FOR STARTERS I FINALLY GOT WHAT HUMANS HAD AS DREAMS! AND PRINCESS WAS THERE!" Blue was racing down the stairs. "I WOULD BE UP SOONER BUT MY ALARM MUST OF MALFUNCTIONED"

You opened your mouth to say something but Papy quickly gestured at you to wait. Blue was explaining the dream in great detail about you. You had to cover your mouth with food to keep yourself from squeaking from embarrassment. The poor guy didn't notice your presence until you waved at him.

"Princess..?" 

"Yes sweet tea?"

Blue covered his mouth as he saw you still wearing his clothes. Slowly realizing it wasn't a dream.

Papys got a lot of explaining for the both of you. Somehow the longer you spend time with them, the more crazier your life has become. And you don't mind it one bit. But there's still a nagging voice still talking at the back of your head. How long will this last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest this was one I though should happen later but my brain said nope.
> 
> Sorry for a delay. I've been in a depressed slump but all good! Sorry if it's a bit short. The next chapter should be up later. I'm happy people read it. Please leave a comment! it's my bread and butter and it comforts me to know your input. Sorry for being selfish. Stay safe


	11. Cuddly Pidgeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pigeon is a shade of blue and I love it! Let's start with love comes in many forms. And our characters express each one below. Or they will through out the chapters.
> 
> Storge — Familiar Love. ...  
> Eros — Romantic Love. ...  
> Ludus — Playful Love. ...  
> Mania — Obsessive Love. ...  
> Philautia — Self Love. 
> 
> This song suits Papy is remembering yesterday  
> Do we start to like each other?  
> Farewell by Jordy Chandra

He couldn't help but feel confused about everything. The lost stare she had changed the moment he came into contact with her. Her gaze changed to one of adoration as she saw him. The moment he walked over to her, he felt a bit happy about that. The human seemed out of breath as she sat against a wall. He could see a rip against her sleeve almost as if someone dragged her to the wall. Strange. He didn't really know what to make of it.

"Are you okay?"

The way she reached out to him as she gave him a soft small, her facade crumbled as she spoke.

"Help me, I don't think I can keep it together, not anymore" her voice sounded broken as she began to tear up. Humans always had a weird ugly cry whenever he saw one, and she wasn't any different.

Oh boy, he wasn't ready for this. No one prepares you for this. How do you comfort people? They just assume that anyone can when the moment comes. People just know what to do. Papy had zero experience with it. He knew nothing but to follow his brother's previous examples.

His brother was the best at handling these situations. It was like his brother just knew how to comfort monsters. Blue would grin and chat with them, motivate them. Papy could do that, but his mouth was full of his delicious honey lollipop. Gotta find another way to reassure her.

"Come here"

He grabbed her hands as he began to get her on her feet. She got up quickly before she wrapped her arms around him. Her frantic sobbing continued. His poor hoodie had to take the hit.

"Hey, it's okay" Papy had no clue how to comfort you.

He remembered his brother would always be there for him whenever he got one of his nightmares. No matter at any given time he would sing him their moms lullaby. Before tucking him back to bed.

Papy just had to settle on something else. And that would be by giving you a gentle pat, waiting for you to stop. It was the only lame brain plan he's got. Or he could take the easy route and short cut the two of you home. Then, leave you to be a problem for someone else. Hmm, this was more up his speed. Papy was still debating before you held him closer and whispered thank you.

He couldn't help but freeze from that. It's been forever since someone relied on him on anything.

Papy couldn't remember how long it was before you calmed down. Your breath finally stopped being so harsh and started to grow quiet. The next words you said were practically none-existing.

"I shouldn't be hurting, I'm supposed to be keeping it all together, why can't I make it change that?"

Oh crap, the waterworks were coming back. He knows his hoodie can't take any more of it. You stared up at him. He felt captured by your gaze. The lost look in your eyes was all too familiar. You appeared to understand how he always feels.

Like nothing you did could ever make a difference. He's given up on trying. And yet, you're still fighting for change.

"Why not accept it?"

He watched as you pulled away a bit, you seemed to smile at his response.

"Because that would mean I had to go back.. " you let out a chuckle "I'm too stubborn for that now"

Somehow that answer was the right thing to say. Papy could only chuckle at the human. He hunched down so you could wrap an arm around his shoulder to help you walk back to his vehicle.

"Hey Paps, look a pigeon!"

The bird was circling around the parking lot. Huh, so they have those things in this world too.

"Do you want to cuddle it?"

Papy couldn't help but tease. Those rat demons were vicious when it came to food. Unlike seagulls, those docile dummies were his type of audience.

"Yes! But they are so far away" you made grabbing gestures as if you were serious.

"Why?"

"Everything can get cuddled so why not pigeons?"

Papy didn't know if you were stupid or cute, but it didn't stop him from laughing, you seemed to pout letting out a small squeak. He couldn't help but laugh more at your antics. This only got you to start smacking him. Your hits felt like light taps on him.

"Stop it, you meanie! If I can't cuddle a pigeon that only leaves me one thing" you said as you began to softly nuzzle his sides.

"Hey dummy, you got the wrong one" He teased.

He tried to shake off but your hand was tugging at the hoodie. Your face scrunched up. He was starting to enjoy your reactions. Maybe he could see more of it.

"Alright you win, anything could be cuddled that included mice too" as he lifts his hand in surrender. The moment you stopped was your undoing. The arm that he was holding you upheld your small form in place.

Papy couldn't help but ruthlessly tickle your sides. Tickling you until you squeak eeeeep only made it better. The cries of help changed to you screaming mercy. And he knew if someone is asking for mercy then its best to accept. Also because they made it to his vehicle, the fantastic golf cart.

"Alright, little mouse hop on" as he smacked his red golf cart. "Ain't she a beauty"

He couldn't stop himself from smiling at his pride and joy.

Normally people looked at him funny whenever he brought up golf carts being a cool car. No one seemed to agree. Papy blamed that people didn't know a good thing when they see it. Especially after he worked on it for weeks in secret with Red to trick it out. It was all worth it for now.

"This is so cool, how fast can it go?" Seeing you get excited by it made it sweeten the deal.

"Fast enough to outrun the cops!" Papy couldn't hide his childish glee for the thing. It was his baby after all.

"Let's take you home"

Papy handed you a spare shirt to try on. You took it and wore it over your clothes. He on the other hand just took off his hoodie and kept his white T on.

The drive was slow. You leaned on him as you passed out. All the crying must have tuckered you out. Papy understands what his brother saw in you.

He never thought he could enjoy this moment so much. Papy looked at the two flustered adults before him. They seemed to be unsure of how to accept each other without all the answers. Personally, Papy could probably solve this but he decided against it. That was one moment he didn't want to share with anybody.

\---  
You

Blue suggested take you home so you could grab your stuff. You happily accepted as it was better than wearing his cool shirt as a dress. You didn't mind but you could tell Blue seemed to be flustered by it. And you didn't want him uncomfortable for their date today. It wouldn't be any fun.

Blue got changed. While you washed up in the bathroom. It was probably a good time to check on your soul. Hopefully, a bit more of that blue magic comes off.

You hold out your soul. During your first year dating Sans, magic was still new and you wanted to learn so much about it. Especially to know your soul's traits. Taking lessons from Torial whenever frisk came over to hang out with your little brother. They would play while you trained. It paid off over time. Now your soul popped out without alerting monsters anymore.

You never told the goat lady why, but only gushing over it whenever she brought it up. The dumb reason was that you wanted to offer it to Sans and take it to the next level. You were a fool to think that back then.

The soft baby blue seemed to pop out more. But you could see the Blue webbing return on certain parts of your soul. No! it can't be!. Why is it going back?! Didn't you reject his magic?

"HEY PRINCESS, I'LL BE WAITING IN THE CAR" Blue lightly tapped at the door before you hear his footsteps trailing off.

Why now?

You didn't understand, not that long ago some of the pieces were gone. And now they magically came back. Even after months of progress, this is all you had to show for it. You placed a hand on one of the webs that seemed to want to come off. Angrily you tried to pull at it, rewarded with searing pain on your finger.

"I hate you" you whispered at the magic surrounding your soul.

Sans took so much and this was proof that you could never go back. No, you needed to show that you could live without him. He's probably waiting for you to return so he can take more from you.

You looked up at your soul one last time before hugging it to place it back in.

"I'm not sure but I deserve to have happiness" not sure if you were reassuring yourself or the soul.

You adjust yourself and walk out to meet Blue in the car. Blue was listening to tunes as he moved his head to the beat.

"I HAVE A BIG DAY FOR US, DO YOU HAVE SWIMWEAR? OR LIKE SANDCASTLES?"

You don't mind shopping as long as it was fun with friends and its been forever since you tried on your swimsuit. You loosen your shoulders as you sat next to Blue.

"Sure, Beach sounds perfect but isn't it gonna rain today? " You didn't like the look of those clouds above you guys.

"DON'T WORRY, I WAS GONNA TAKE YOU TO THE INDOOR ONE NEARBY"

That was nice. It's been years since you've been in a pool. You feel around your skirt pocket for your keys and wallet.

crap!

"Hey blue, can we go to my job? I need to pick up my stuff from yesterday, I left them when I was with this creep of an-"  
It finally hit you, the favor, the speed dating, and seeing your ex, seeing sans was the cherry on top of the fiasco cake.

"A CREEP?"

You turn to Blue who looked a bit worried. His hands were clenched on the wheel, he tilted his head waiting for your response.

You couldn't help but nod. Blue shouldn't need to hear about your dumb ex. It was for the best that stayed in the past. You wanted to see where this could go. Slowly, you place a hand on his.

"I'm just glad your here"

Blue warm smile was all you needed.

"ME TOO"

Blue drove over to the diner, the place was preparing to open. You walked over and headed to the office. You could already imagine your friend was getting ready herself.

You were stopped when a tall skeleton man walked out of the office. And did he have lipstick on his cheek?

The monster before you was far taller than any monster you've seen. He seemed to be taller than Papy or Paps. He strutted by, ignoring me as he walked outside with a small smirk on his face. There were slash marks on one of his eyes. If you didn't know any better you would say that monster reminded you of Paps, if he ever decided to go punk. And that sweet cinnamon roll was perfect.

You continued to walk before bumping into someone.

"We meet again angel, I knew my charm couldn't keep you away"

The heck!

"You son of a bi-"

"Oh y/n glad to see you met Red here"  
Stacy walked over from the office. "He's been nothing but a wise-ass but I take it you already know"

"What?"

"Yea, Red and his brother were at the match place yesterday, they helped me look for you until I got your text. I was worried something happened to you, " Stacy said.

Red as he called himself nodded. His giant smile shined as you could see a single gold tooth.

"Yea, you ran before I could introduce myself, I thought I scared ya with these teeth" he made a few chomping sounds before he winked your way.

You ignored the skeleton man and pushed Stacy back into the office with you. Right now you just needed your stuff and go on a date with Blue. Which you assume is going to be nice and relaxing. And be maybe he will charm you with his antics (Or kill you with cuteness).

"It's not like he's your ex" Stacy had a confused look on her face until it finally hit her. "Oh crap, sorry! but you have to admit he looks better than your ex"

You turn around to the glass door to see Red drinking from a mustard bottle before spitting out ketchup in the nearest trash can.

Oops, you meant to fix all the condiments.

"He's not so bad, if you went out with him we could totally double date" Stacy teased as she pretends to think it over. She squealed like a teen with every word "It. Would. Be. So. Cute"

That was never gonna happen. You could imagine it going wrong so fast. Mostly, because Stacy is competitive as hell. And double dates are about one-up each other to see who is better.

"I'm going on a date with the other guy, he's waiting in the car now" You really didn't have time to waste.

This caught Stacy's attention fast. She handed you the purse. A small smirk formed around her lips.

"I knew you liked the monster. So did you bone him or did you get his shirt for free?"

"Uhh how about we call it a neither and I leave you alone"

Stacy frowned before waving you away. Her attention went back to her paperwork. It's nice to know your friend cared for you. Now all you had to face was the monster blocking the exit. Why are you attracting so many skeletons?

You make a dash for the door only to stop off way by a hand on your shoulder. Oh, who could THAT be?

 **"So I was thinking, we could over to the arcades and get to know each other better" His voice was a smooth as you remember**.

Taking a better look at him. It's crazy you mixed him up for Sans. He was much taller than the guy for starters. The monsters sharp teeth had a single gold tooth. Sans were pearly white.

"I'm sorry, about last night but I need to go somewhere, could we discuss this at another time?"

Blue still waiting in the car for you. And you really didn't want to deal with any more surprises. You just wanted a nice relaxing date and maybe trying out something sweet.

" **Sure angel, let's agree on a date so we can meet** " Red moved his face to meet yours " **who knows you might like what you see, I know I do** "

You took a few steps back.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

"I can't, I'm seeing someone"

The monsters had a look of surprise before he smiled and nodded. He offered his hand. You gladly accept it. Thinking nothing of it but another way to say goodbye. He didn't let go and continued talking.

" **Right, your guy. Didn't you say everything was going too fast for you? Personally, trying something new could give you more..** " He twirled you around before he dipped you "perspective"

You shoved him away.

"Uh, how about we let fate decide. If this coin flips and its heads, we get some coffee if its tails then no" You grab a coin from your purse, flipping the coin up in the air. Then made a mad dash for the car.

You could still hear his laugh echoing as you passed the doors. If you knew the restaurant layout then the coin landed on the crack on the tile. And leaving the coin standing up. The answer will be neither. You weren't ready to face Red. Hmm Red, why was that familiar?

You sat down as you waved Blue to drive. Slowly trying to regain your breathing. Blue stayed quiet as he handed you his phone. Music. Its all you wanted and needed. Right now you wanted nice getaway music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait. Next ch is the date I promise! I'll admit I have been busy with some stuff. Thank you for the kudos and reading this. I'm happy you still read it and hopefully you can give my other work some love.
> 
> Or don't that's okay too. Honey bunches is good if you give it a try
> 
> Sorry for this rant. Thank you. Each one of you reading this means a lot to me. You are my motivation :)


	12. Problematic skys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start date #2!  
> Oh... Red  
> Warning- Red swears and crude humor is unavoidable.  
> (You can skip it and go to your date!)
> 
> Scientific love by killers

Red (light warning! Swearing)

He just couldn't catch a break. Coming into this messed up world, going by a different name was bad, and having to "listen" this world's Sans, is hell. In the off chance he can fix the machine.(At this point might be done when Temmies fly). And now a pretty girl blew him off for a date. And possibly trying to avoid him because he looks like the ex. AKA the lame vanilla. Red couldn't help but punch the brick wall layering the restaurant's outer walls. 

This would be a cake walk back home. All he would have to do was use his gentle touch, be sweet on her. 

Him and his bro had it made back home. Back in their underground the strongest would always get first pick. Food, status and women. Doesn't matter what anyone would say. The only voice that could be heard was the one that wasn't beaten up. The strong were to rule over the few. That's what he plans to do here. The plan was perfect, so how the hell did everything get muddled up? 

**"Shit! I bet she's dating a lame human** " he growled. He couldn't help but punch the bricks harder. Letting all his frustrations out.

He was hoping to find her outside. But he was too late. There was no one in the parking lot. And all he could do was punch the walls and continue cursing his dumb luck. A honey like her and he let her walk out on him. It wasn't a flat no so there's hope. He's not taking this defeat down. He just needed to turn his luck around.

All that he could do now is prepare for his next encounter with her. And not just a few minutes before she high tails it. No. He was gonna make sure she stuck around. Not because she rejected him, nope, he needed her to get back at someone. 

He looked at the crushed bricks before him. A section of the wall was practically powder. No use to beat it up now. His frustration was gone and all that was left was his determination.

He began to fumble with the coin instead. Walking away as he flipped it. He couldn't help but think of his counterpart. Sans. The dipshit that ruined his life and brought him to this hell. Nothing made sense here. 

He came to this world and the rules are screwed up. Peace and kindness is the norm. Strange, seeing people getting along. What was odd was his counter-parts we're nothing like him and his bro. They didn't use fists to fight their battles, only words and manipulation seemed to be their weapons. This made it harder for him to get around.

San-Red as he went by now a days, had to hide his identity while the other him got to keep his name. Just thinking about the guy made him feel trigger happy. 

  
  


All he could do now was teleport back home. He began his walk over to the nearby alley. "Wait! You almost forgot your fries" he was abruptly stopped by a girl running his way with a box.

He didn't need to look down before she caught up. She was taller than most women his brother tried to threaten to date. She made it close to eye level which was a nice surprise. He did like that this one enjoyed the same dark humor him and his bro liked.

" **Thanks, see ya"**

He waved at her but the girl wasn't done with him. She made a sour look, as if she was debating about something. He was gonna walk away, not before her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"She's a worker of mine. She's skittish around new people. But once she opens up to you she'll stick around." Her voice softened as she looked at him. She passed him the box.

"And it's crazy for me to tell you this but you're not so bad. Even if you shorten my supply of mustard in one go" She replied earnestly as she bounced on the heels of her feet. "I think you could get to know her and become friends" 

" **Not so bad? Huh, funny way to say a jerk, girly. But I appreciate the help. And I'll put a good word with my bro to see ya soon"** Red couldn't help but wink at her before she ran back inside.

He could already imagine his brother going on a rant about this conquest. And how it's important to make her wait in suspense for his call. And then, take it all back after he texts her, so they can go schedule their next date. 

"WHO THE HELL PUNCHED THE RESTAURANT !??""

And with that the world shifted as he booked it to the alley. Not ready to fess up yet. He's already got a list going for him. Adding one more crime isn't so bad.

He was back home or at least temporarily. Making his way back he found his room clean, again, by this world's Papyrus. He walked over to the trash can and started dumping it all over the floor. Making sure it was back to it's sloppy way.

He didn't mind the clean. It was nice. He just wasn't getting any handouts from someone who thinks he's better than him. He hated living here. Day in and day out. Reds still not sure how the hell blue and his bro got to leave. All he knows that Blue talked Vanilla into it. But he can't believe that little shrimp could do it.

He scrolled over the messages blowing up in his phone. Scrolling through each name. All of them were asking him to come over and "help fix something".

Personally, he would be thrilled to be distracted by one of the many chicks, that wanted him but now he had bigger prey to pursue. A girl that was better than the typical trash he's been rolling with. And only making it better is that she already met his other self. 

Right, lady luck was still on his side. He found Sans girl. The vanilla can deny it all he wants but he still cares. And that's the kind of weakness he can use. The girl was much different from what he imagined. She had more fire and spunk than he anticipated. The girl may have given him the slip but that made it twice as fun. All he needed was focus on the prize. Getting back at Sans for sending them here.

The idiot of a vanilla pretends that everything is fine, but the machine still isn't fixed. It's been years at this point, the guy can't seem to get it up and running. No matter what at this point.

Shutting out brother, his counterselves and friends. Driven almost everyone away with his denial. Red could only imagine the girl lost the patience too.

He needed get that girl. Find a way to sneak past all her defenses. And break any chance that Sans has with her. She'll never trust anyone after he's done with her. 

He couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he flipped the coin. Seeing her running away from his fingertips just triggered his ever growing craving. All he needed was some connections and he knew just the guy to call.

" _Ghostbuste-"_

 _"_ **Great, your up. I need a favor"**

 _"Oh it's you"_ his voice deflated.

" **Of course! Now get ready. I'm coming over"**

 **"** _I'm not even home. I'm busy with something"_

Red could hear an engine in the background. What the hell?

**"Driving out? You on a date or something."**

_"...yes?"_

That was a lie. He knew that tone. He was hiding something. Lil bro was doing something he wasn't suppose to. Good boy. Hell, he'll play along. " **Alrighty, but your virgin ass better get some or I'll take her from you"**

_"What? Shut up fleabag"_

**_"Fuck you"_ **

**_"_ ** _Forget you"_

" **monkeyfucker"**

_"Buttslut!"_

**"Fuck, just swear dammit! Or are you scared your brother will find out?"**

_"Nah"_

**"Prove it"**

_"...Nah"_

_Red_ couldn't help but chuckle. The boy was fun to tease. And he could tell that papyrus was playing along. He couldn't recall how many times they've done this. But he's glad he found this version fun to hang around.

**"Fine. I'm crashing your date. Hold on I'll find ya"**

_"Later, just give me a bit"_

**_"_ ** **Sure, after I get to meet your girlfriend"**

 **"** _No dude_ _"_

**"ah I get it. Your boyfriend. Shit I ain't judging. Good for you getting yourself a man."**

" _uhh, I'll meet you in an hour and then we can talk sheesh"_

" **Great, see ya lover boy!"**

 **"...** _Your lucky I need you to tune up my cart"_

Red hung up. He felt a bit proud that the little brother was up to some mischief. It was about time the boy rebelled. Not without him giving him hell for it. Everything was gonna go exactly as plan. Now, all he could do was wait.

\---

You

"MYEHEHE WE ARE ONE STOP AWAY FROM THE POOL! THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!!" Blue was practically jumping on his seat as he drove."WE HAVE FLOATIES! AND POOL NOODLES!!! I DUNNO WHAT THEY DO, BUT! I HEARD THEY ARE IDEAL FOR WATER COMBAT!" He exclaimed as he took a turn. He continued to move his head along to the song. 

Normally, you were indifferent about going. But seeing Blue excited about the place left you feeling a bit optimistic. It's been forever since you went out for some fun. 

You didn't need to be enveloped by his magic to feel the hype. And yet there's still a lingering feeling at the pit of your stomach.

" It's a lot of fun to use, but it's been ages since I've been to the pool" you add-in. "It's nice to go back"

The last time you went over to the pool you were kicked out within the week. Thanks to the typical hijinx from your siblings; switching all the towels, stealing from the lifeguard, and shooting cold water at everyone. This caused you to be banned from the place.

Hopefully, your swimsuit should still fit you after all these years. It's been forever since you went for a swim. 

Why haven't you gone sooner? 

Probably because you didn't like sand getting stuck in your bathing suit or your knowledge of swimming is about as much as a 6-year-old. Oh, wait.

Does your swimsuit even fit?!

You feel around your stomach. Feeling every flab on you. Quietly, you pout at your lumps. 

It's hard to admit but you probably gained some fluff. You have been eating out more and tend to be too lazy to cook at times. But you remembered to eat your veggies! And even do some exercise..! But that tub of ice cream you ate last week was so good. 

Oh shoot

The thought that your suit won't fit finally hits you. And if it doesn't what then?! There's no way you could rain check the pool idea. Blue looked set on going.

You start scrolling through your phone for stores near you. Hopefully, you could stop at a shop and get a new one. One that's more flattering on your body. Also, grab some sunscreen before you burn up. You don't want to end up a burnt chicken nugget. Oh Lord, you're sounding like your mother. 

You take a deep breath. Nope, no overthinking today. This isn't the time for doubt. Especially making a big thing out of nothing, again. It's just a date. With a skeleton. A normal date with a skeleton! Completely normal! 

"So what's the plan Blue?"

"GO FOR A SWIM, WINDOW SHOPPING AND HAVE FUN!," he said "SKYS THE LIMIT!"

"Cool" 

You watched as Blue seemed to ponder on what else the two of you could do as he continued driving. He kept trying to reach down to the clutter by his cup holder. There were layers of small sticky notes, all over the cup holder from his constant picking. You couldn't help but skim over a few lines. One caught your eye. Listening and making connections is key. This seemed to be highlighted. You adjusted the papers around until they were tidy.

It's strange to see someone trying so hard to win you over. It's strange to be on the receiving side. You couldn't help how boy crazy you were when you started. 

You clasped blues free hand.

"DID I DO SOMETHING?" Blue asked. 

"Yea, gaining brownie points for being cute" without a thought you pinched his cheek. The familiar bone pulled like rubber as you tugged on. Even though he's similar looking to human bones, this magic stuff still surprises you. The poor guy couldn't help but pout as he tried to smack your hand away. Blue's weak attempts to defend himself made it more fun. Still Blue kept trying to pull away only made your pinch more effective "NO PINCHING THE SKELETON!" 

"Then stop resisting me!"

During the drive, you appreciated the lack of traffic on the road. Thanks to waking up so early. In no time you were closing into the parking lot. Just enough time to ask Blue one more question. There's so much you still didn't know about him. For starters why move to their chatty little town?

It's normal for monsters to move away as they are eager to explore this world. Blue didn't seem like the guy who had wanderlust. Also, It's rare for you to see another skeleton monster. You've met more just recently. But everything about him was different, compared to the typical guy you date.

"Thank you and your brother for everything. Sorry, for crashing at your place last minute. I wasn't myself last night" avoiding to look up as you continue

"I'll make it up to you two."

"IT WAS FUN! I'M GLAD YOU CAME OVER! SO WHAT HAPPENED EXACTLY?" 

"Oh it's nothing, I was just getting away from a creep, thankfully Papy came to save me" you unconsciously answer. It finally hits you, the favor, the speed dating, and seeing your ex. All those memories came crashing in.

Blue's expression stayed neutral, his eye lights flickered. He simply nodded for you to continue. You failed to notice his hands were tightening around the wheel.

You honestly didn't know what to say next. Heck, you were even sure how to tell Blue. You definitely didn't want to bring up that you ran away from your ex. Or used to date someone that looked like him. That's a can of worms that only therapy should hear about. If you ever go back to your old sessions.

"It's all good now! Plus I have you with me. So no worries. That is if you can finally look at me now" you've noticed that he would avoid making eye contact all during breakfast. There were a few times he would sneak a peek when you pretended not to look.

"NO, I WASNT!"

Oh geez. Wrong thing to say for sure on your part. As you stare, you notice that he seemed to glow blue by the minute. The poor guy couldn't look at you for a while, he took a deep breath. 

"NO YOUR RIGHT, JUST, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY WORE MY CLOTHES. I JUST WASN'T PREPARED TO SEE… HOW GOOD IT LOOKED ON YOU " Blue was glowing cyan as he continued "YOU LOOKED NICE"

You couldn't help but look away at his answer. Nothing could prepare you for that. You were just waiting for him to lie so you could tease him. And avoid talking about last night. Feeling flushed you tried to hide your face. His response wasn't what you had in mind. Geez, your teasing is gonna kill you one of these days.

"Thanks, your clothes are really comfy" You couldn't help but play with the sleeves.

Blue seemed to smile at your answer. He drove a little slower as he entered the parking lot. There were a few parking spots left. Knowing your neighbors, one of them must be having a party. Maybe it was good that you had slept somewhere else. One of your neighbors always had their music on blast whenever they partied. You could still remember how crappy you felt after sleeping for 3 hours because the music kept you up. Fortunately, Blue found a spot close to the door.

You headed inside, you were greeted by a neighbor down the hall. It was the small lady next door. She seemed to be walking to the laundromat. You wave hello before maneuvering around her big basket to reach your door. The feeling of anxiousness increased at God like speeds. At this point your debating on bringing a swimsuit at all anymore.

You searched inside for your swimwear. It took you a bit to find it in one of your bins marked clothes. You slip into your swimsuit. It took a bit longer to put on but it was worth it. You couldn't help but feel proud that the thing still fit. A big more snug around your body. A big relief on your end. Feeling better now after checking a mirror. Now to focus on what to wear. You packed your spare clothes into your f/c backpack. 

The whole process to a few minutes. Only because you skipped laundry day. So it took a bit longer than expected. You decided on a simple red T with jeans to match. The blue hoodie hanging on your chair caught your eye. And with that, you're ready to go back on the road.

Ah, the pool. It was a short trip straight down the freeway and past the strip of stores. Before long you made it to.

"Hey Blue, let's have some fun"

The pool was practically empty when you arrived. The only ones there was an elderly couple, who were hogging the jacuzzi. They walked out the moment they saw the two of you come by. You could hear their distaste as they saw the two of you holding hands. Ignoring their whispers to each other. Probably complaining about the monsters ruining their day.

People don't change. There's plenty of room for them to share and it's not like Blue would harm them. This only darkened your mood. It's been years and still, people can't accept the monsters.

Blue-headed over to the bathroom stalls as you began to set up everything onto the benches. Your grateful Blue did all the heavy lifting because you could barely manage to push his giant bucket and bag. You took a brief break after adjusting everything. You look down to see you got a text from Papyrus. The silly goofball probably just texting you good morning like always. You hold off until your out of your clothes.

You start stripping down. Not giving it much thought. There's nobody around but you couldn't help but get a weird feeling of doubt. You look up to see Blue sprinting towards you. Just before you could take off your pants.

"PRINCESS! WAIT!" 

You saw a blue blur before seeing a towel covering your vision. You turn a bit to see a blue skull holding it up. It takes you a bit to process it. You look down. It occurs to you that your date doesn't know you, and doesn't know your wearing clothes underneath. You couldn't help but laugh. Did he actually think you would strip to your birthday suit?

"Blue, I'm already done" you point to your bathing suit. Blues gawked as he pulled the towel away. 

"SORRY I THOUGHT-UH NEVERMIND" His blue glow slowly faded. Lifting the towel away you got a better look at him. 

He looked pretty hot with what he wore. (Would that be weird to say?). His ribs were bare as he only wore Blue shorts with yellow fish on them. His bandana was wrapped around his arm to prevent it from coming off.

"Thank you for the chivalry" you nuzzle his cheek. The idea was sweet and none of your previous boyfriends ever did that for you.

You pick up the ball as you head over to the pool. The thought finally occurred to you that Blue might need floaties to help him float. Considering he doesn't have anything that could support him. A huge splash appears behind you. Blue had jumped into the water.

To your shock, he didn't sink. Instead, he was doing laps around the pool. He moved around, similar to a fish. What do people call it? The butterfly stroke? He came off as a different person in the water. There was no smile when he swam. His eye lights were focused ahead and changed from stars to pinpricks. He looked so serious as he swam to the other side. You couldn't avoid the fear and wonder filling you.

How? Isn't fat what keeps people floating but he's all bones? It's a surprise that Blue can swim. His bones didn't drag him down as you imagined. Quite the opposite, it almost seemed like they were holding him up. You grab a beach ball and toss it over to Blue. He jumps up to catch it, leaving a giant splash along with it. He swam over with the ball on top of his head. 

The heck???! At this point, you gotta give it to Blue for defying all physics at this point. Better not to question it. Your not ready to hear the response being magic again. It's safe to bet any skeleton antics involve magic at this point .

"COMING?" He showed off a cheesy smile.

You nod as you climb down the shallow part of the pool. Blue swims over in seconds as he passes the ball. Your going to regret asking buuuut. 

"How are you able to swim?"

Blue gave you a puzzled look. An idea must of popped because he was back to his silly grin. He grabs your hand. Leading you closer to the deep end.

"HOLD YOUR BREATH" 

He pulls you down. It takes you a sec to open your eyes to see it. Blue pointed to his bones. You could see his blue magic around it, but far more condensed. So his magic is keeping him up. So that's how magic works. 

You both resurface.

"ALPHYS HAD ME DO DRILLS IN THE MORNING. IT'S PART OF MY TRAINING TO BECOME THE ROYAL GUARD. I DROWNED AT FIRST BUT OVERTIME I LEARNED TO ADJUST MY MAGIC, PRETTY COOL RIGHT!" he smiled as he posed a heroic stance.

"That's cool Blue, I'm sadly not that gifted" You show him your cheap imitation of a doggy paddle. Your hands moved like a flopping noodle. Barely keeping yourself afloat, scarcely catching yourself before your body could sink. "You could say I barely stay afloat"

"DON'T WORRY! JUST LET THE WATER BE YOUR FRIEND! IT'S SILLY BUT I HEARD HUMANS NEED TO RELAX TO FLOAT. " 

You couldn't help but disagree. It's easy for him to say that. He noticed your discomfort and signaled you to follow him to the edge of the pool. He grabbed on and pulled himself up into a koala position before pulling his head back. You follow his lead and slowly move your head back. The water-filled your ears, you couldn't help but pull away. The cold filled you with goosebumps.

"I LIKE LISTENING TO WATER. IT HELPS CLEAR MY HEAD" Blue was still holding his head back but he sounded more dazed. He looked so comfortable in the water. You tried giving it another go. Holding yourself back again. The water felt nice the second time. The sounds of glooping tickled your ears. And the sloshing of the water as it passed was strangely comforting.

The problem wasn't that you couldn't trust the water. You just didn't want to. Letting anyone take over you wasn't something you're comfortable with anymore. The feeling that you might drown by them was terrifying. Was this the reason you don't date anymore? Or was it easier to be alone than to be with anyone?

But Blues here. And he won't hurt you. But are you hurting him because you can't trust him?

Shoot. You went deeper than you intended, metaphorically. Was this philosophical water? You couldn't help but get a sinking feeling from it. This all too familiar dark friend just loved to visit at the worst times. The glooping sounded suffocating now, and your negative thoughts just kept piling at the slivers of hope in you. No one likes seeing you when you get like this and neither did you. At least, no one sticks around for them. It's easier than putting on a mask. You get off and move back to the shallow water. Taking small breaths with each step. Little by little you usher most of your thoughts back into your vault.

"I'm just not ready for this right now"

You pull yourself up to sit on the ledge. As you watch Blue from the distance, you can't help but feel down.

It takes him a bit to notice you left him before he swims over to you. He wore a look of concern. In a flash, you couldn't stop but see so much of Sans at that moment.

" **_Don't you trust me?"_ **

"..No"

You quickly close your eyes and take a deep breath. You reminded yourself that he's not Sans. Things are different now. The monster before you is someone who wants to hang out and talk. And can be a bit weird with his magic, but he's kind. You open your eyes to a pair of starry eyes looking back at you. Solace.

"PRINCESS! YOU OKAY? WE DON'T HAVE TO SWIM. I GOTTA BETTER IDEA!" he headed over to the benches. There's a feeling of relief to know that Blue didn't notice your brief freakout. As you walked over to your date, you saw him take out random things from his bag; Flashlights, matches, rubber chicken, a water bottle, pencils, chopsticks, and a picnic basket. The skeleton was set on finding something as he pulled a huge bucket from the bag. He dumps a vast amount of sand onto the tile floor. Oh Lord no.

"Blue stop!" 

Blue looked up as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. He doesn't stop dumping the ever-growing mountain of sand until he sees your face. He begins to tilt it back up but the deed was already done. A huge pile was out in the open. There was more sand than the container should carry. The mountain was up to your shoulders. 

"Blue!? Where did you get all this sand?" You say as you try not to freak out.

"THE BEACH"

You do a double-take, struggling not to facepalm at his remark. This raised far more questions that you needed to save for another day. If this sweet boy knew the crimes he's committed so far. You fail to ask what else he has in his Mary Poppins backpack and move on to your next question.

"Okay, but why do you have it?"

"WELL RULE NUMBER 345 STATED WHEN DATES INVOLVE SWIMWEAR IT'S NECESSARY TO MAKE SANDCASTLES! AND I WAS HOPING IT COULD CHEER YOU UP" Blue said sincerely. As if he was a boy scout reciting their code. You stare at him for a bit as his expression remains the same. He seemed thoroughly convinced that it was normal to be prepared for this extreme. 

At this point, you couldn't help but laugh at everything. Whatever thoughts that plagued you had fallen silent. All that you saw was a nervous Blue who seemed unsure of what to say next.

"Alright let's make a sandcastle!" 

"YES!"

"Please tell me you have some way to clean this all up. l don't want to be banned from this place" Blue nodded as he pointed at the small vacuum cleaner perched on the bucket.

"..thats fair"

Your beautiful sandcastle turned into a giant empire- thanks to Blue's handy work. More people came in as you worked on it. People would glance from afar before little kids tried to join in. Blue happily agreed and ended helping them. Others saw this as an opportunity to join in. The castle turned out great with everyone helping. The downside, a guy kept trying to get your attention. You would move away but he would follow along. You turned to Blue for help but he was busy teaching some kids how to patch the sand walls. 

"Um... Can you stop following me" 

"Sorry, just trying to get the courage to say you look pretty" 

"Oh! Thanks"

The guy seemed harmless. Though his height was a bit alarming. But he's not doing anything wrong. So you turn back to sculpting, making more houses for the empire. The guy didn't leave. You were hoping the long silence would give him a clue. Nah for some reason the guy thought it was a signal for him to stay because he remained stuck talking to you. The more he talked the more he seemed to hover closer.

Nope, you've seen this path to many times on the internet. Normally your brain would've come up with a good excuse right about now. The problem was there was too many people and it felt a bit intimidating to talk now. You know you didn't like how things were going. But your courage left you when Blue left you alone. You needed to come up with a better plan. Slowly, you distanced yourself more. Plus ignoring his weird questions as you moved to build a different structure around the sandcastle. Praying harder that the guy gets the hint. 

"Anyway can I get your number?" 

"No" 

"Why not? I complimented you and talk-"

"EXCUSE ME, BUT THE LADY DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU"

Blue was right behind him. The skeleton wore his happy smile, he pushed in between the two. Shielding you from the guy. The lanky guy didn't like this one bit. 

"Hey, what's your problem monster? We were talking"

Blue blinked a bit, he rubbed at one of his eye lights. Before chuckling a bit.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT? I SAW A ONE SIDED CONVERSATION?"

The guy didn't like hearing that. This made the dude try to shove Blue away. Blue stayed firm and shoved him back with one hand. The guy fell on his back. Blue looked back to you.

"DO YOU KNOW THIS GUY?"

"I ashore don't hun"

You couldn't help it. It was your turn to give Blue your cheesiest smile. Blue turned back to the scrawny guy. He pauses before he faces palms and lightly tap your head with his free hand.

"SHE TERRIBLE, BUT PLEASE RESPECT HER REQUEST. SHE DOESN'T OWE YOU ANYTHING"

The guy was about to say something. More spectators were watched. Wanting to see how this quarrel settled. Your money was on your knight. The dude brushed himself off before walking away towards the entrance. A crowd of disappointed aw echoed. Slowly everyone went back to swimming. You couldn't help but hug your bonehead. He tried to keep you away. Saying he felt your bad puns should go punished. So you didn't get your hug. But he did stay by your side the remainder of the time.

It was in due time someone caught you guys red-handed. The whole ordeal was long. The pool attendant found out. Probably from that one guy. The lady gave you guys a fierce scolding. And made sure the two of you clean every last grain. It was a difficult task with the sand mixing with the puddles on the floor. Sand would end up covering you two head to toe. Luckily, Blue also prepared for this as he had soap to wash out nicely. After that fiasco, you decided to go back on the road. Up next shopping at the mall.

The mall Blue took you was the one he worked on his night shift. There were a few stores starting to open up. Others were ready for people. You and blue strolled by as you passed the handful of people who were around. They would avoid you or not ignore you entirely. Blue explained the layout as you asked about the stores. Pointing to certain booths and the security routine. Later, did he take you to his favorite morning spot. A fun little coffee place with different brews and pastries. The smell of coffee and sweet bread filled your nostrils. You couldn't stop salivating. 

"SO THIS PLACE SELLS COFFEE BUT THEY COME IN COLD! I RECOMMEND THE CARAMEL! YUMMY!" You already knew but went along with it. He led the way. Blue picked caramel. Instead of picking the usual flavors, you decided to try the chocolate pistachio. You two decided to sit down and relax before looking at more shops. The mall was endless to you.

Even though Blue can't feel cold. You see that he still shuddered from the first sip. Seeing his reactions left you grinning. This monster was full of surprises. The face he had when he swam was the most shocking.

"Hey Blue, You looked so serious when you swam" you couldnt help but point out. Blue straightened up, he looked away guiltily. "YEA, I CAN'T HELP IT. I JUST GET IN THE ZONE"

"Your parents must be proud. Being a royal guard in the making and all" You added with a nod. No response. 

Blue blinked a bit.

"EHH, THEY WEREN'T THERE FOR THAT STUFF. IT WAS A LONG TIME AGO" Blue hesitated.

"Oh, sorry that's probably personal. Forget I asked" Blue slipped his hand into your grasp. The far off look he had left you quiet. The next thing he said he was far from his cheerful self. 

"Mom passed away during a cave-in. In the underground there's these earthquakes. They show up every decade or so. Well, during that time the worst one came out of nowhere. This led to cave-ins all over the underground. A few monsters were dusted from the falling rocks. Mom only had time to push me and Papy to safety. I was just a kid when it happened. The details are a bit hazy from there" you squeezed his hand a bit before he continued.

"Don't worry, I still remember the song she sang to us. I sing it to Papy whenever he gets any nightmares. It helps" Blue explains. You remember when Blue held you as he sang to you in the morning. That explains his iron grip but gentle voice. A song meant for his brother to hear. That's sweet "That's tough sorry to hear that Blue, so what about your dad"

Blue shifted on his chair.

"He was busy helping his friend, the royal scientist at the time. And Ahhh-" Blue held his head. You moved closer, gently petting his back. A few minutes went by. Blue looked up sheepishly.

"Uhh BRAIN FREEZE? SO WHAT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS?" When he looked up the two of your heads collided. 

The pain was brief but his head sure was sturdy. The pain settled after a bit. Failing to see how close the two of you got, you scoot a short distance. 

"Ouch, I was adopted when I was young. The Cuervos took me in. They treat me like their own, I have a few siblings but nothing major like you" You shrug. "Not mu- hey Blue is that person in the red hoodie familiar. You bob your head to the guys' direction. Blue follows your direction. He gives you a smile as he pulls you up, grabs your hand, and makes a run for it. 

Blue was running at inhuman speeds. Nothing could help you catch your breath. In between sharp breaths you turned around to see the man running. Red hood as your calling it now was following along.

"FOLLOW MY LEAD"

Blue pulled you down in the last second. You hid behind a tree trunk. The hooded fellow ran ahead. Blue ran after him. Running and disappearing in seconds. You waited until he walked back. He had the hooded fellow by the scruff of his hood. The guy kept kicking as he tried to loosen the monster's grip.

"Dejame idiots" 

( let go idiot)

You know that voice.

"Carlos?" 

The boy stopped. Blue waited a bit before putting him down. The red hood came down and your little brother's face popped out. He looked at you in surprise. Soon he lit up and ran to hug you. 

"WHOSE THIS PRINCESS?" 

"let me introduce you to my younger brother. Carlos. He's gonna be busted if he doesn't explain why he's here and not at school" 

"Mejor me digas por que estas con el?"

(Better yet, why are you with him?)

He frowned as he pointed at Blue. The poor skeleton couldn't help but look confused. He pointed at himself and looked at you. Oh boy.

"How about we get some Lunch and figure all this out"

You can't catch a break.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is debating what to do now while punching the outside walls of the restaurant. Stacy gives him advice. He seeks out some help from Papy. Papy lies and Red pretends he's on a date with someone. Promising to see each other later. .
> 
> Thank you for reading sorry for the late chapter. It's been a crappy couple of months. Hence Red being a crude jerk was in this chapter. I made sure to make it longer. Thank you for reading this. I know its lame but I cant help but smile at each comment.


	13. The price for independence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIL AUTHORS NOTES :  
> OuO I did not know people kept reading this while I was away. Iet me start by say IM SORRRRRY  
> I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG!!!! AND THANK YOU FOR READING.
> 
> A-HEM  
> Things happen and I blame my in ability to get a hold of good wifi. And that said. Part 2 of this will be posted later. After maybe updating honeybuches. But I thought you needed to know I'm not dead. Maybe in the eyes of some of you.

It's been forever since you've seen Carlos. The last time you saw him was the day you left the house. Leaving your parents on a sour note, one of many mistakes. Not having a chance to say a proper send-off. You grabbed whatever you had on you and left.

All you can remember is that you went back for your things. The genius you are, climbed a tree to sneak into your old room and fetch your phone. It's a miracle that Carlos was using your computer at the time. He was able to unlock your window and help you climb over. There wasn't much time to get your other siblings. On the off chance, your parents caught on. So Carlos made sure you left through the back door. Better than going the other way. Your fear of heights was greater than your mom slippers ( you can at least dodge slippers!).

During your transition from jobs and housing, it made visiting difficult. Keeping in touch with your siblings was another challenge. Considering your hours are wonky from all your shifts. So replying quickly was impossible with your schedule. The least you could do was text them from time to time. Even a meme of the week was your goal now. Honestly, you expected him to be mad at you for not visiting. You kind of prefer it compared to his quiet demeanor.

The sweet smell of chicken in the air made your mouth water. They were getting close. You could bet it was in the next corner. The chicken doesn't lie.

You couldn't help but glance at your brother a bit. He hasn't said much after telling him about grabbing a bite to eat. That didnt mean he wasn't completely silent. The glare he was giving your oblivious date was something you needed to fix. On instinct. You slapped him upside the head. Carlos can pretend all he wants but you finally learned your mom's technique. With a swift flick of the wrist, you tugged on his ear. This finally caught his attention. He retaliated with a shove, but that didn't loosen your grip.

"Para le!"  
(Stop it!)

"Pues cálmate y para de dar le ojos "  
(Well calm down, and stop giving him the eye)

"Ya"  
(Enough)

You both pull away. Carlos was rubbing his ear in defeat. Blue watched while sipping on a juice box.

"Where did you get-?"

"MY BAG, I THINK I HAVE GRAPE OR APPLE. WANT ONE?"

In no time you and your brother were sipping on juice boxes. Thanks to Blue for keeping the peace. You could hear the song from a vendor nearby.

I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving  
I need it now

Blue couldnt help but hum to the tune. You followed his tune.

"You know the song hun?"

Blues eyes sparkled as he nodded.

"When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees"

Blue got on his knees for dramatic effect. He softens his voice.

"I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste"

Oh boy. You couldnt help but smile at his expecting eyes"

"Sugar"

"YES PLEASE!"

"Won't you come and put it down on me?"

"I'm right here,  
'Cause I need"

You lifted him as you sang the song together. Acting out the scene. The vendor cranks up the song as they saw you perform.

I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day

I don't wanna play no games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy shit  
No make-up on  
That's my

Sugar  
Yes, please (please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?  
I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
Little love, a little sympathy  
So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

By the end of the song, you were both out of breath. The look on his face was priceless.

"WOWIE THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN. ENCORE" he wagged eyes eyebrows at ya. (His bone brows?).

You had to take a pass on that. Maybe later when Carlos wasn't walking away and pretending not to know them.

"Hey wait up"

With that Carlos ignore us as we followed him to the food court. Blue kept trying to start a conversation. Asking about his likes and hobbies. Carlos simply ignored Blue as he continued walking. You could see your brothers avoid your gaze. He's still embarrassed by the crowd that watched. You would be too if it wasn't for Blue doing it too.

This didn't stop Blue from chatting away. You tried to walk in between them as you added something to the conversation. Shielding your brother's view of Blue.

"So who brought you here?"

Did your mom bring him? Or was it someone from school? Frisk and Toriel maybe? You just wanted to make sure he had a way back. And secretly hope it wasn't your parents.

"No te precupes"  
(Dont worry about it)

He still doesn't want to talk huh. You knew that Carlos wasn't the best at opening up to new people. But its worse with Sans. You just needed to show him that blue's different.

"Hey Blue, what do you call security guards working outside Samsung shops?

Blue ponders for a bit before giving up.

"Guardians of the Galaxy"

You point at one of the movie shelves near ya. Giving him your cheesiest smile. Blue scratched his cheek.

"HEH, I'LL HAVE TO TELL THAT ONE TO MY BUDDIES"

Dang it, you were expecting him to get mad at the pun. Carlos didn't seem at all convinced.

"PRINCESS, I CAN SEE THE FOOD COURT! I'LL SCOUT AHEAD AND SAVE US SOME SEATS!" You couldn't help but flinch from the pet name. You were hoping Blue didn't call you that in front of your brother. Before you could say more, he ran off. Leaving you with Carlos who was giving you a funny look.

"¿Qué haces con este? "  
(What are you doing that thing?)

"El tiene un nombre, ya para de ser payaso"  
(He has a name, stop clowning around)

Carlos rolled his eyes. Still contemplating if it was Sans or not. You weren't sure what  
Your brother could be thinking right now.

"So your back with Sans?"

"Hell no! That guy isn't Sans. If you haven't noticed he's a bit different from the guy"

"So what are you guys then?"

The answer to that should be simple. But telling him you going out would probably upset him. And that's the last thing you wanted to do. And it's only your second date. You're technically not even official. Geeze this would be easier if you had more time to think this out.

"He's my buddy, Blue was showing me around. So can you talk to me now?" You silently thanked Blue for not being there to see this.

You could see Carlos face loosen up a bit from your response. Probably not convinced but that's progress.

He smiled, pulled out a camera from his hoodie. He pointed at one of the signs on the walls.

"I came here with a few friends to take pictures of the new water fountain. The teacher asked our class to take pics of everyday things. We called in sick today, and came here." He showed you a few pictures "I was done early but I caught your friend on accident, and I saw you"

You could see that Blue covered the view of the water fountain. Blue seemed to be smiling directly at the camera. And next to him was your face mid sneeze. Your face was all distorted from it. You cringed a bit at your derpy face.

"Delete it. I look ugly in that one!" You groan

"But that's how you always look to me, y/n" you couldn't resist shaking him hard as you wailed for him to delete it. Stretching his hoodie in the process. Carlos shoved the camera back into his pockets and jabbed you.

"Stop it, it's not like you're dating the thing. So chill" he walked up ahead "Whatever, it's not like it's gonna last anyway. You'll soon figure it out"

You stopped in your tracks as Carlos kept walking. Carlos took a bit to realize you've grown quiet. He looks back waiting for you to catch up.

"What do you mean? "

Carlos gave you a look "He gives off that he likes you. Just friendzone him or leave him"

You looked at him for an explanation. Nothing about this sounded right. Who's he to tell you what to do.

"That's not what friends do"

" Friends? We can't be friends with those things. Monsters only see us as threats. That's how it is"

This didn't sit well with you. Whatever good vibe you had was gone. Now you're pissed. Carlos ignored your glare and continued.

"Sure, they will be kind and even joke around with us, but behind closed doors, they fear us. The moment they see a human show any anger, they go on the defense. Our ancestors did us no favors. It's drilled into their magic. The moment they see a human have any violent tendencies, they ditch you."

Hearing his sound so bitter wasn't what you expected. What happened while you were gone? Before you could reach out to him. He ran off blending into the crowd.

You walk over to Blue who placed rubber chickens on the seats. He seemed to be humming a melody as he worked.

"Having a chicken tea party? What's good around here?"

"I KNOW THERE'S A YUMMY CAJUN PLACE THAT'S SUPER YUMMY!" He pointed at a vendor. "WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER?"

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's still not used to seeing me around a guy. Remember how I told you I just got over a relationship?" Blue seemed to notice you and nod. "Carlos is just trying to steer you away"

Which was mostly true. That your brother hates your ex. And there's no way you're telling Blue that he looks like San. Maybe another day.

Blue blinked a bit and let out a small sigh of relief. His sweet smile seemed to return.

"SO HE'S TRYING TO PROTECT YOU? THEN I SHOULD LET HIM KNOW THAT HE HAS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. I'LL INTRODUCE MYSELF AND TELL HIM I'M YOUR DATE. AND I PLAN TO WOO YOU AND BECOME YOUR DATE MATE! AND HE WOULD HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BE IMPRESSED " His eyes beamed in delight. He walked in the direction of Carlos and looked back with a thumb up. "I GOT THIS PRINCESS"

"I told him we were just friends" This made the poor skeleton stop in his tracks. He did a quick double-take and waited for you to continue.

"FRIENDS?"

"Yea, I'm sorry I told him that. I thought maybe he would see how great you are. Without resorting to being protective of me. And giving you the cold treatment the whole day. The last thing I want is Carlos bringing up my parent's approval and junk."

"ARE YOU SURE? I DON'T MIND ASKING YOUR PARENTS"

There's still a small chance they still resent you for leaving them to live with Sans. Even now you haven't tried talking to them. It's best to save it for another day. Where you stand with Blue. This relationship is new and having him meet your parents is a disaster waiting to happen. And who knows how harsh they'll treat the cinnamon roll. You're just trying to spare him the experience.

"Hey, chicken! Let's grab a bite first. I promise you'll meet them later" You pulled Blues arm toward the restaurants. Blue nodded as he pointed at one.

"YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS ONE! THIS ONE GIVES BIG PORTIONS!"

Blue was definitely getting on your good side. In no time you were able to get Blue to forget about the conversation. Solely focusing on what to order. Both of you decided on ordering the chicken bowl that Blue recommended. Seeing the skeleton mouth water in suspense got you excited. You can worry about your brother later.  
\----  
Blue Pov

Friends?

Being friends wasn't bad. It's just. The idea never came to him that his princess would pretend when they were already friends. Dating is just the next level to that! Also being honest is better. It leaves nothing to doubt.

And yet he couldn't say he's completely honest with her. There's so much he's hiding from her. Even now he can't tell her he's struggling with his feelings right now.

This Carlos guy seems like a nice guy. But the language barrier makes it hard to befriend the guy. Princess seems to understand it just fine.

"WHAT LANGUAGE WERE YOU AND CARLOS USING?"

She looked surprised but smiled.

"Its spanish. All my siblings learned it from our dad. He thought we would have a better chance than most that way"

"THAT'S AMAZING. ALL I KNOW IS SIGN LANGUAGE. MAYBE,WE CAN TEACH EACH OTHER!"

His Princess nodded before dropping some sauce on her lip. Without a second thought. He wiped it away with his finger before putting it in his mouth. The look of surprise on her face was so cute.

Another thing he's been hiding from his love. His heat cycle should be coming tomorrow not today. But the symptoms always show a day ahead. There's only so many way to delay the inevitable. As long as he doesn't do anything serious. He needed to think rational. He had nothing to worry about. As long as he doesn't kiss her. Then, he wont lose all trains of thought. That's exactly why he should-n't kiss her. Even if all he wanted to do was try those velvet lips.

"Ok Blue, I'll be right back I'm gonna fetch us some napkins" She left in a hurry. Blue couldn't help but smile. His eyes could see the pink growing around her ears.

His view was soon blocked by Carlos.

Perfect timing! He can get to know her brother. Maybe impress him. And then they won't have to lie.

"HERE I LEFT YOU COME CHICKEN SO YOU CAN TRY IT CARLOS"

Blue passed him his tray. Hoping that Carlos would have a similar reaction like his love. Carlos slapped it away.

"You sure know how to ruffle my feathers, comedi-hen. I can't take anymore of your squawking. No yolk. You're ruining my fry-day"

.  
.  
.

Blue couldn't help but frown at the terrible puns. Uhh someone needed to teach him better puns. Even in a different language doesn't help.

"WAIT! YOU CAN TALK!"

This somehow pissed the boy more. He began throwing the food as he lashed out.

"Shut up. Stay away from my sister. Your kind are nothing but trouble!"

Blue wanted to say that monsters are good. And he would never hurt her. But the boy wasn't gonna listen and he didn't want him to get mad by saying anything.

"Just leave her alone or I'll make you regret it" Carlos shoved him before he left.

Princess was running to his side. The look of horror on her face made Blue a bit worried. He's fine. He could tell she witnessed her brothers attack. Blue knew one way to fix it.

"Don't worry. Just a bit of fowl play" that got her to smile.

"Come on let's clean you up. I can't have my sugar smelling fowl"

He liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugar by Maroon 5


	14. Yale for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did happen during Papy and Reds conversation? Well let's find out :)
> 
> Dreamer- painkiller

There were a billion things he could be doing right now; sleeping, eating, watching movies, writing, people watching, trolling chatrooms. That last one was a personal favorite.

He's researched all he could about the surface, the articles he found talked about the latest news. Politics, trends, diets, economy. It all sucked ( At one point he wasn't sure if they were better off underground). So he switched his focus on interacting with humans on the web. He found that the chat rooms were more informative on humans, far more honest. Each their frustration and view on topics. Even if he doesn't agree with most of them. He found it was entertaining to mess with them. A fun way to learn about the big world they livin (Until they can go back). 

Plus, he could always let out steam by pissing someone off. Now all he wanted to do was rally the fanbase on the latest game, and hope they tear it apart as much as he did. Wait, did he remember to feed Liam?

He pulled out a bag of pop rocks labeled Liam. That answered his question. Getting caught in the middle of fixing Liam his breakfast. Without it, Liam gets shockingly cranky. But all of that had to wait for this guy. 

"Welcome to Wacdonalds. What would you like?" The overly cheerful employee spoke as he pointed at the menu on the counter. 

Papy couldn't help but prefer the menu above him. There was plenty to choose from. He knew to look at the cheap deals. The rent was due next week.

On the other hand, the kid's meals looked delicious. Ooo Bonus! They have the little astronauts from the Among us movie. He loved the movie even if it was a bit exaggerated. He leaned closer to get a better look at the menu. The cashier immediately shrank back. "We are having a special on nuggets a 2 for 1, sir"

"Pfft"

Sir? 

Papy had to cover his mouth from laughing at the guy. That word describes most people. Not a guy who's getting a kids meal for a toy. And WILL complain if his meal lacks apple slices. Or should he order it with yogurt? The surface had a ton of options but he had to be quick. Red would mooch if he wasn't fast with his order. 

He looked down ready to order. His stomach was excited for him to order his 'adult' meal. Before he could speak up, he was rudely cut off.

"I dunno sign language, sorry"

Oh did he seriously say that? His mind went over anything that would lead this guy to assume that. Nothin popped up. He paused. Why do humans assume? he was new like most monsters on the surface. 

Normally if a monster can't speak they would wear a pin for help. If he cared he would correct the guy. Then again. Why should he?

He immediately slammed his hand on the menu, scared the man before him. He pointed at the menu on the counter and made a peace sign. He was hungry. And 2 measly boxes weren't enough to fill him up but that's all he could afford.

If he didn't have to waste any energy then that's fine. He didn't mind playing along. The guy looked relieved. The cashier fiddled with the register. And slowly the guy grew quiet.

"Um, it's 14.56… wait you can't understand" the guy quickly wrote down the amount on a piece of paper. "Wait what if he doesn't understand this? Uhh I'm so fired" 

Papy couldn't help but chuckle at the boy. If it wasn't for the cashier assuming that he was mute, he would say something right now, but that will likely embarrass the guy. It would be funny, but he wasn't here to tease anyone. He had a demon to deal with.

While papy was debating on where to sit. He failed to notice the look of frustration on the guy slowly shifting to despair, followed by tears.

An image of your puffy face crossed his mind. Which followed with another image, his poor injured hoodie. Thanks to your waterworks his poor protection hoodie was gone. Leaving him to wear the neon one. He practically looked like a traffic cone!

"Uhh"

Hearing the guy's whimpers brought his attention back to the mess before him. Presently, he has to deal with tears and from the look on the guy. Those flood gates were about to open. The urge to teleport out kept crossing his mind. This man will not get in the way. HE. WILL. GET. HIS. TOY!

He quickly slapped a large bill in the guy's hand. Not giving the guy a chance to say anymore. 

The guy nodded and passed him some change. The guy stayed quiet as he wiped his eyes a bit. Papy was about to walk away when he heard the guy sneeze. Without missing a step Papy mumbled gesundheit.

"Huh?" 

Oh dreamer, forget this. He ditched social cues and walked off. Dismissing the burning eyes behind him. He hurried along to the clutter of tables. He's had enough socializing on his end with strangers. Next time he'll order online. And place it on Sans credit card.

Now his next course of action is to wait for the guy. Making his way to the closest table by the window. He found that he hated and loved the view.

The sun was still peeking among the clouds. So there wasn't much lighting. Making it easier to see with his sight. In the outskirts, he could see laughing seagulls by the water fountain. The only damper was the people. The constant stares from everyone was a hassle. Not as bad at the few harsh glares from the weirdos. Those he would have fun with. 

Those creeps he would surprise them by staring back while twitching his eye socket. Even adding a creepy grin for extra measure. It worked. Soon everyone ignored his presence. Theres perk to acting as an outdated Halloween decoration. After a while, people stop paying attention to him. A sweet victory that should be rewarded. To celebrate a quick power nap was in order. 

" **You came! How's it going, Lil bro?"**

Before he could take his nap Red popped into existence. The smell of mustard soon followed. The stench was stronger than the last time he remembered.

" _I'm fine, so what's the problem cuz?"_

Seeing his brother's counterparts was always a wild card. None of them were remotely similar to his brother. This filled him with pride that his brother was one of a kind. Each San has their issues. This world's Sans was too quiet. Red was too impulsive. And his bro trusted those two too much. 

**"It's going well. Hold on one sec"** Red popped over to the register. And quickly popped back to his seat with his meal on hand.

All of them had one thing in common. They love to bother their brother. Except for Red. Red liked to annoy him. Holding his poor meal hostage.

**"So, I found the one!"**

_"Which one? The shyren? Or do you mean the bunny girl from last week? My personal favorite is the cut out"_ That last one will forever be his favorite. Red was especially hammered that day. Seeing Red flirting with a cardboard cut out of the cereal mascot was priceless. He still regretted not filming that moment. His poor brother stepped in at the best part, and only to get yelled at by Red. Big mistake.

From the looks of it that the last one hit a nerve. Steam was coming out of Red's skull. As quick as it came it vanished. Red's grin grew. " **This one different. She's human for starters and a cutie for sure"** He smirked, moving the food his cousins reach **"And I need your help to track her down"**

He must've heard him wrong. 

_"Human?"_

It wasn't rare for Red to catch the eye of a human or two. It's normal. From what he learned from his simulators. Women liked the edgy troublemaker. And red always delivered that trouble.

"Uh, you sure?"

**"Yea, she's interesting. And I think you'll agree once you meet her."**

What surprised Papy was that Red looked serious. Partners are a dime a dozen for Red. And that bonehead could never keep one long enough before he left them. On occasion, Red did have his moments. So who's the unlucky girl? 

" _Do you have a picture of her? An email address?_

Red pulled out crumpled papers from his pockets. Over the scattered balls, he found one that caught his eye. He took a closer look. A picture was sticking out among the trash. 

_"Red... what am I looking at?"_

**"Come on man. I did my best shithead! How can you not see it!?"**

Papy rotated the paper a couple of times. He still couldn't make sense out of it. The scribbles didn't make any sense. The more he looked at it, the more he grew convinced that Red was messing with him.

"Is it a place? A pet? Are you sure it's human?"

The drawing looked to be made by a child. Or some kind of man child. Ignoring the random grease stains. The doodle reminded him of a potato. This potato wore makeup and a skirt. On the corner, there are bullet points. Clues maybe? Loves gaming, hot, good taste in jokes, cute butt, a waitress, connected to sweet sorrow. That last one was ringing some bells.

" **You know the game we play late at night. Well her guild is up on the leaderboard. Sweet sorrow. You know the one that's OP. Well, she's part of them."**

**"** _Couldn't we go to her workplace instead?"_

Knowing where they work would be a big help. He could learn what type of person he's dealing with. And it would be easier to find the person if he knew what the person looked like. Also to satisfy his curiosity and maybe warn them about Red. Papy tried to inch closer to his food while red grew distracted.

Red broke out in sweats, looking at anything but him. He could almost grab it, Red opened it and shoved some fries into his mouth. Stress eating. Papys glared at Red, he kept munching on them, with a sigh of defeat he mumbled with a mouthful of fries. It was gross but he is used to deciphering san mumbles. 

_"Your hiding from her boss? Ooo I see, slut"_ Papy couldn't help but cough the last part repeatedly. "Slut"

" **Shut up. You know nothin! I just wore my welcome a bit, that's all"** Red inspected his knuckles. **"So are you gonna help?"**

_" I don't even know if I can. I have barely any info to go off of"_

**"Come on. Please for me" Red gave his biggest anime eyes.** Red moved his cousin's meal back to him. Trying to get into his sweet grace. Pissed but happily, Papy snatches his meal before Red could take anymore and leaving him the fries that

he soiled.

" _No there's no way it's possible. Why don't you hack it?"_ This isn't the first time Red has asked him for help. Normally, it's something small like make a resume for work or pick him up when he's too wasted.

  
  


Papy couldn't help but munch on his slices happily while Red continued his rant.

  
  


**"I would but I'm never allowed to step into a library. You burn one book, banned for life. Trust me, I did them all a favor. Stupid 50 shades. "**

"Alright, just give me a few days. I can't do it now. I have to support my bro, it's almost heat season for him. You could help me and it should go quicker" 

The look on Red face was all he needed to know. A mix of fear and anger. Heat was one of the worst things they caught when they came to the surface. Knowing they were safe was great, having to gain hope after seeing the surface was awesome.

What came after was a hidden instinct that got triggered by those feelings. Heat. It's similar to limerence. Going into a state of infatuation or obsessed with another person, typically experienced involuntarily and characterized by a strong desire for reciprocation of one's feelings but not primarily for a sexual relationship. That's why they go on lockdown. 

**"Just find him a girl and bam! Done!"**

_"That was your job, remember?"_

If he remembered correctly they appointed Red to do it because he was able to find someone to ease his heat last year. While everyone else was going through the cycles Red always appeared fine. 

**"Uh...yea sorry. She bailed last minute"**

"Fine. So do we have a deal?" 

The air shifted as Red seemed reluctant to reply. He didn't care if he accepted it or not. All he cared about was fishing out his little astronaut from the bag. His bro would love this! 

" **Okay, I'll help but he better be strapped down this time! I hate when they get clingy"** Red got up and signaled him to follow. **"Let's go to the arcade. I got a few tokens we can spend there"**

Once he found his set of astronauts he slowly followed up. Ignoring the stare from the employees.

_"Dang it. No apple slices"_

Teleported out of there and into the arcade a block away. The moment they got there he could smell greasy pizza and breadsticks in the air. One of many smells he got a custom to. They moved towards a racing game. Once they were on their second lap around the track Red spoke up.

**"So spill it. Was it good?"**

Papy fumbled a bit. It looked at red before he realized that he was talking about the "date" he was previously on. He almost forgot about it.

"Yeah I guess _"_

Now it was Reds turn to glance at him. 

" **Tell me about it. And should I be worried?"** Papy had to look away at the giant who was insinuating a lot with his eyebrows. 

_"Nothing like that happened! It was just a normal date"_

He tried to focus on the game he was still in the lead while Red was dead last. He could make the gap bigger and maybe make red rage quit. This was not the conversation he wanted to have with Red. He didn't even want to have it with his own brother.

" **So you give your safety hoodie to any person you go on a date with?"** Before he could question him on how he knows that **"I have one too but this isn't about me. Now. Tell. Me."**

Papy looked around. Not sure what he was hoping to find anything to get out of this situation. You came to mind. If he wanted to get out of this he had to give Red what he wanted. The look of determination on the monster was something to fear.

_"She's just a girl I've been seeing for a bit, nothing serious. Bro adores her. She's a nice girl, is a bit clumsy but in a good way. That's what happened. She spilled some tea on my hoodie and I had to get it washed"_ It wasn't a complete lie. The look of surprise on Red's face was enough to ease his mind. Hopefully, he won't dig any further.

**"Well cool man. I'm glad you got someone. If you need any advice ask me"**

" _Sure"_

_"_ **I'm serious! Like if a chick gets sad, throw chocolates at her. Stops the tears like magic!"**

He turned to Red in shock. Her crying could of been stopped with CANDY?! Papy knew if he had that tip bit last night maybe he would of saved himself a trip to the wash. What else could he learn that could benefit him later. Also would chocolate convince honey to help him out? He need to know more.

_"Teach me your ways!"_

Without any hesitation, he followed Red around. Hanging on his every word to handle humans. Still beating Red in each game. He felt guilty but red still needed to be punished for eating his food. Fries aren't for sharing.

_"_ **let me win next round"**

_"Fat chance!"_

The next few hours he made mental notes on Red's sage advice. He always knew Red wasn't so bad. His gaming got better but still sucked even when he was button mashing. By the end of it, he left with advice. And Red got to fetch their prizes for racking a lot of points. 

*beep* beep*

Papy answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"CODE BLUE!"

" _alright"_

_*click*_

_He turned to Red. He had two giant water blasters in hand. As much as he hoped they would use them on people it all had to wait._

_"Time to pay up that favor, Red"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small break from you and Blue. Buuut more to come!


End file.
